Summer Camp Love
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: Jean Kirshtein just wants to enjoy his summer vacation away from school. Instead, he's sent to school summer camp and is stuck with the person he dislikes the most: Marco Bodt, an otaku obsessed with Japanese animations and erotic gay manga. However, Jean didn't know that his roommate has an unwavering crush on him. Alone in a room and an open wood outside... how will they survive?
1. Chapter One

Not even two days have passed since I finished my 95 chapters long story and I already posted _another_ one XD (It's called Freckled Cute -Stupid! Bastard. Check it out if you're interested! I'd appreciate it!)

This story is honestly just a small idea I had about Jean and Marco sharing a room during summer camp _and_ doing... _things_ in the woods (ifuknowwhatimean) O/O Also, I wanted to do something different. Everything I've written about my OTP here is always on Jean's POV and I'm not sure whether or not try both of their POVs (I can't do third person. I just suck at it).

For those who read F.C.S.B (Freckled Cute blah blah XD), here's my next story! You guys know how I wrote that story (I'll _try_ not to drag this one so much) so I'd appreciate it if you compare and tell me how I'm doing with this one! I don't want to be repetitive so you'll notice how different they'll be from that story!

I hope you enjoy it and it would be really helpful for me if you leave critics and comments, sharing your opinions and everything, you know, letting me know how I'm doing and all that! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **S** **ummer Camp Love**

 _Chapter One_

School summer camp. Worst. Vacation. Ever.

I mean, what's a vacation for? To get away and not do anything that's school related, right? You don't want to think about school on a vacation, nu-uh, you just wanna forget _all_ about it and enjoy your free time.

That's not the case with me.

With the school bus packed with lousy and annoying kids and teachers scolding everyone, my summer vacation sucks -and it just began! Great!

But at least I got friends here with me!

I was leaning against my seat's window, staring glumly at the passing pine trees, when one of them approached me, -"Hey, Jeanbo, let's spit on some passing cars!"

I looked at Reiner, a tall and bulky blondie that overdoes it with workout and girls -if you catch my meaning. He's the type of guy that has his pockets full of condoms _all_ the time, -"Ha! That sounds like fun!"

-"Then c'mon!"- Reiner said, pulling me out of my seat and dragging me to end of the bus. I followed him, ignoring the fact that I got scolded and seated in the front for fooling around like this in the first place. What can I say? I'm the rebellious and bad-boy sort of guy! And I'm bored too! These kids were having more fun than me and that's not fair, -"Heads up! There's a Mercedes coming up, boys!"

-"Holy shit, guys,"- Spoke a bumbling and high-strung shaved guy called Connie, -"We really gonna do this?"

-"What, you chicken, Potatoman?"- Mocked Eren, a hot-headed and snarky guy, imitating a chicken and _bawk-_ ing.

Me and everyone here on the back started imitating a chicken too.

Connie's face reddened, flustered, -"N-no way!"- He replied, his lips pouting, -"I'm not a chicken!"

-"Then start spitting!"- We all stuck our heads out the windows, eyes locked on the approahing, fancy Mercedes and gaped our mouths. We bubbled up saliva and waited, -"On my mark…,"- Reiner slurred, his mouth crammed with his drool, -"… NOW!"

Once the car was beneath us, we spit and started laughing when all our salivas sloshed on the car's front crystal, like bird poop. We laughed even more when the owner started a tantrum, wagging his fists at us and berating something unhearable. We mocked him, sticking our tongues out and mimicking him all ratty. His reaction just made us laugh even more, making us slump back on the seats with arms around our abdomens.

It wasn't until the bus suddenly halted and the owner of the car popped in that our guffaw diminished. What's worse, he pointed _only_ at me _._ Can you believe that?! As expected, I got scolded and seated at the front, _again_. These teachers are boring and predictable.

This time, though, I was seated with someone I really can't stand, someone that really annoys me. This time, I was seated with the guy that no one wants to be around with, the laughingstock and the dupe. He's the nerdy and ugly type of guy that watches those weird japanese shows or whatever for kids. He's the damn _weeaboo_ and _otaku_ nobody stands in our class, -"Hey, gimme my spot."- I spat, glaring at him. He had my favorite spot beside the window, fuck's sake.

He didn't replied -hell, he didn't even heard me.

-"Damn weeaboo,"- I cursed and jolted his shoulder. He finally gazed at me and those stupid freckles on his face annoyed me, -"Move your ass. That's my spot."

-"What?"- He dropped the single earbud he had on his ear. So he did heard me before! He ignored me! Fucking asshat.

-"I said move your nasty ass."- I repeated, tapping my foot furiously.

-"No way,"- He replied with irritation, putting on his earbuds again, -"Go find your own spot, dick."

 _Feisty motherfucker... -_ "I'm not gonna repeat myself twice, weeaboo."- Why is he like that only with me? He's usually shy... or that's what he appears to be in front of others.

-"Neither will I, twerp."

-"Whaddya called me, freak?"- I spat back, gripping his usual... anime whatever coat.

-"Kirshtein!"- Our home school teacher yelled, -"Sit. Down!"

I waved my arms up in exasperation and sat down beside the fucking, smelly, boring, stupid, asshat weeaboo, -"Fuck it, I'm not wasting anymore saliva on you."- I spoke, scornful.

-"That's great. Now I won't have to listen to your rambling."- He spat back, just as scornful and quickly gazed out through the window, with earbuds in his ears playing that awful japanese crap.

I gritted my teeth and clutched my seat's leather. This fucking asshole... always getting out with what he wants!

I nibbled the front seat's leather for the rest of the ride, fuming and muttering obscenities the whole time. I also often glared at the fucking weeaboo beside me, who kept looking through the window the whole damn ride to the summer camp. I was bored and furious out of my mind but I couldn't do anything. I was literally at the front, _front_ seat behind the rider's and the teachers were keeping _the_ keen eye on me.

So... I started bugging the asshole next to me, prodding, kicking and insulting him but he really, _really_ ignored me.

We _finally_ reached the summer camp and I was literally the first one that got out, pushing past the little kiddos and taking fresh air once my foot set place on the grass. I stared up at the clear sky and breathed deeply. One more second in there beside that freak and I would've have exploded.

I waited for my friends to dismount the bus before we headed towards the fore of the summer camp lodge. The teachers called us one by one to proclaim who we'll be staying with for the rest of the summer. My buddies and I were bro-hugging each other, hoping we'll be dispatched to the same room but...

If sitting beside that weeaboo wasn't enough..., -"Jean Kirshtein, you will be sharing your room with... Marco Bodt."

... he was assigned as my roommate.

My summer vacation _sucks_.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to give this story a shot ;) I appreciate it! Have a good night (or day!)


	2. Chapter Two

There's a bit of smut in this chapter. Still, I'll leave the story M because there will definitely be more.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **S** **ummer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Two_

-"Whaaat?"- Everyone exclaimed. Literally _everyone._

-"Ah, come on, teacher!"- I yelled, waving my arms at her, -"You can't place me with _him_!"

-"Why not?"- She replied, tilting her head in the usual, creepy way with eyes wide. Hanji Zoe has an odd rep in school. She's our science teacher and she's really creepy and smart -and hyperactive! She talks really fast and paces around in a flash. Rumors has it that she conducts mysterious experiments at night, speaks to her gory mannequins once class is dismissed and that she also (and this one is really fucking weird) has sex with them. Those mannequins _are_ pretty detailed...

-"Because… it's _him_!"- I really don't wanna get into the details of why staying with him doesn't thrill me at all.

-"Oh, then would you like my mannequins to accompany you?"- She asked, with a twisted smile on her face, -"Sonny and Bean have been rather lonely these days since I've been working so hard…"

 _Oh no, not those two_ …

-"You know what? It's fine, it's cool, I'll uh… I'll stay with 'im!"- Soony and Bean are her favorite mannequins and she treats them too good for comfort and gets really emotional when they fall or "get hurt".

-"Ah, that's a real shame…,"- She replied and sobbed, -"And here I was thinking you'd be great company for them…"

I just faked a smile while scratching my neck. Fuck. That. I'll deal with that nerd just fine. Plus, I'll invite my buds 24/7 and we'll have the craziest parties ever. Freckles won't last a day with us.

I looked at the guy and spotted him furtively gazing at _me_. He noticed and quickly looked away. _Yeah, you better look away, fucking weeaboo_.

We were escorted to our rooms to drop our luggage and Nerdy trudged behind me, unable to even carry his crap. _What a wimp_. We reached our room and I immediately pointed at the top bed of the bunk, -"Mines. Saw it first."

Nerdy sighed as he dropped his crap. He gaped his mouth to reply but closed it and said something else as he passed by me, -"You know what, whatever. I don't care."

-"Yeah, you shouldn't,"- I dropped my stuff too and swooped him around. He instantly looked away though, like he didn't wanted me to look at his face. No problem there, really, I didn't wanted to see it either, -"By the way, I set the rules here, got it? No Japanese... weird shit and no speaking that annoying language of theirs."

 _Now_ he looked at me, eyes wide and mouth gaped, -"Oh, and _you_ can do whatever you want?"

-"Yeah, you got a problem?"

-"Yeah, I do, because that's unfair!"- He replied, his brows furrowed.

-"Well, guess what, _nerdy_ ,"- I mocked his flustered expression and leaned close to him. I poked his chest harshly, pushing him back a bit, -"Deal. With. It."

-"Fuck you!"- He yelled and holy shit what a sight. We've gotten into petty quarrels before but today, I just crossed the usual record we had. He hasn't snapped at me like this before and I gotta admit, it made an unexpected grin creep up my face. He even flipped me his middle finger right before my eyes, -"You're such an ass!"- He reached for his phone and started to storm out, -"My name's Marco, you fucking assbag!"

I was stunned, I admit, and it allowed him to escape my sudden urge to yank him back in and show him who's boss in this room, -"I'll call you whatever I want, freak!"- But I managed to shout that, at least. _I'll get him later._ I can't let some prick like him speak to me like that.

* * *

-"Like hell you can let 'im talk to you like that!"- Reiner exclaimed after I told him and the others everything, slamming his fist on the table, making the food on his tray hop.

-"Yeah, dude, I would've fucking punched his face right there!"- Spoke Eren next, munching his meat harshly.

-"Yeah, I know, but you should've seen his face, man,"- I spoke, the picture clear in my head as I swallowed down my food, -"I've never seen him so pissed!"

-"He's the shy type sort of guy, ain't he?"- Connie asked, peering at the lonely nerdy on a distant table, -"I mean, we've teased him a lot in school and he never snapped at us."

-"He's a weirdo."- Said Daz.

-"Like nobody even likes 'im."- Commented Samuel.

-"He's a total turd,"- Spoke Ymir, the irreverent and reckless girl with horrible grades in our class -I say that but mines are no better, -"He doesn't even have any friends."

-"'Cept that other loser, whatshisname,"- Reiner babbled, pointing at the weeaboo's table while elbowing Eren with his other hand. I looked too and watched as the _other_ weeaboo in our class approached the nerdy. They're best friends, I bet, having the exact same preferences and everything. They're always together, -"What's his name again, Eren?"- Reiner asked, elbowing Eren while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes, -"Armin, you piece of shit."

Reiner started laughing. He knew the guy's name already. He's just teasing Yeager. You see, Armin has an obvious crush on Eren and he tries really hard to fit in with us just to get good and close to him… which just ends up being annoying for all of us and specially for Eren, a guy with anger issues.

-"You should say hello sometime, you never know what might happen!"- Reiner kept mocking him.

Which made Eren huff and grit his teeth, -"I'm not gay, you fucking asshole! Why don't _you_ say hello?"

Reiner scoffed, -"'Cuz I'm not gay either. Ew."

-"Yeah, you better stay away from 'im, dude."- I said, still keeping an eye on the nerdy table. They're looking at us.

-"I always try to but he's just so fucking persistent!"- Eren said, gripping his hair.

-"I wanna be there when you snap at 'im."- Said Ymir with an evil grin.

That'll be a momentous day, -"Yeah, me too!"- I said.

-"Me three!"

Eren scoffed and swallowed his meat, -"Me four."

I certainly can't miss that.

* * *

We finished eating our lunch (me and my friends were the only ones left in the canteen) and the bell rang, cueing the end of lunch time. We returned to our dorms before we head out to do some kind of boring outdoor activity and I was a tad surprised to see my roommate on his bed with his laptop on his lap, definitely watching something _Japanese_. I cringed at their voices and gaped my mouth, -"Hey, what did I said before? No Japanese crap in here!"- Also, he already unpacked his stuff. He's quick. I wonder if he's hiding something. Not that I care or anything.

He drew out a very long sigh and clicked a key of his laptop, slowly lowering down the volume, -"It's low now, happy? Besides, you weren't here."- I looked at him and noticed his cheeks a bit pink.

-"Whatever. I don't wanna hear any of it."- I just waved him off and climbed to my bed with my phone in hand.

-"Fine, I'll just use my earphones."

I slumped down and tapped a game app from my phone, -"Good!"

I kept playing games on my phone until I literally drained it out of battery. I tossed it aside and crossed my arms behind my head. Man, this curfew is taking a long time and it's fucking hot in here. I actually wanna go out already and do stuff, take fresh air and see what the fuck that outdoor activity is all about. My friends boarded up our Whatsapp group chats with complains about how hot this place is and how bored they are.

I was tapping the bed's hurdle in rhythm when I heard my roommate below giggle like a girl. I ignored him but his giggles evolved to chuckles and titters and I hate to admit it... I got curious. I peeked down from my bed, holding myself with both hands on the hurdle, and saw that he was watching something on his laptop, something weird and childish. It's definitely Japanese, like everything else he sees or reads. I watched some of it and my head started spinning with all the bright colors and the weird animations. I hated myself for wasting even a minute on it. With a groan, I slumped back to my bed and just closed my eyes...

My nap lasted longer that I expected and I got late to that outdoor activity the teachers set up for us. It didn't mattered anyways. I ended up doing pranks and other stuff with my friends, which included the fart bag and furtively throwing mud to everyone, like tossing popcorn during a public movie. I had my eyes locked on my roommate as he loomed around, trying his best to avoid the double jump rope activity. He didn't wanted to be here. He wanted to be in our room all by himself to enjoy his ridiculous Japanese shows. I wanna shoot mud at his face as payback for speaking to me like he did this morning. Thing is, he was constantly gazing at me and I didn't liked it. I didn't had a clear shot at him without causing any commotion.

Suddenly, he was called by his buddy Armin and when he turned to face him, I swung my arm and tossed the ball of mud at him. It landed on his precious little Japanese coat and he quickly turned to look at me, mouth and eyes gaped.

-"Hey!"- Exclaimed Sasha, the weird and random girl in our class that Connie's crazy for. She had her hair splattered in mud, -"Who's throwing mud?"

My roommate furrowed his brows and pointed at me.

-"H-h-he is!"- But those words didn't come from him.

They came from Connie.

Motherfucker sold me out to defend Sasha.

-"Yeah, he is!"- Added my roommate and in a second, Sasha went berserk on me, throwing mud and rocks at me. Then the _teachers_ went on me and my "friends" all vanished, like _puff_.

 _Some_ friends, huh.

I got scolded and sent to detention, if that's a thing in summer camps. I had to stay in my dorm for five days straight and only come out for breakfast and lunch. Outdoor and indoor group activities were deprived from me. _Fine_ , I thought. I wasn't interested in any of those boring activities anyways.

* * *

-"You're a damn asshole."- I said the second I heard my dorm's door opening, not even looking at it.

-"Are you serious?"- My beloved, stinky roommate exclaimed, -" _I'm_ the asshole? I didn't do anything! _You're_ the asshole!"

-"I wasn't the only one throwing mud and yet you pointed only at _me_!"- I spat, now looking at him and I snickered. He looks like a walking turd.

-"Yeah because you were the one who smeared me with mud!"- He yelled, his freckled cheeks wrinkling in agitation.

And I laughed, enjoying this and covering my nose from the stench, -"Yeah, about that, you better get a bath or something 'cuz you stink."

He huffed, -"Fuck you, assbag!"- And stormed to the bathroom, dripping drops of mud on the floor.

I laughed louder and slumped on my bed, arms around my abdomem. Is it me or am I actually starting to enjoy teasing this guy?

* * *

 _ **Mad party at ur place 2nite**_ , Reiner texted me.

I ignored all my friends apologetic texts and closed my eyes until they came knocking on my door with drinks and porn movies, -"You think you can all butter me up like this?"

-"Ah, come on, don't be like that!"- Exclaimed Reiner with beers on hands and remorse, -"We brought all this for you! Your favorite beer _and_ porn movie!"

How can I say no to cheap alcohol and hot porn? Besides, I'll be making my roomate's night a living hell.

I gestured them all to come in and we didn't wasted a second to put the movie in the crappy DVD. The TV was small and old school, displaying the movie a bit blurry but it was enough to get us all randy and lousy. We snapped open the beers and played a drinking game. Our favorite was Most Likely, -"Who would most likely end up gay?"- Reiner asked after several questions and I rolled my eyes, fully aware where this question is heading to, -"One, two, three..."

We were all sitting on the floor, making a circle, and _everyone_ pointed at me, -"Oh come on,"- I muttered and raised my plastic vase of beer to take eight fucking shots, -"You're a bunch of assholes."

Reiner scoffed, still pointing at me with his vase of beer, -"Seriously, Jean, you're like the only virgin here."- He said and even though everyone knew already, I wanted to smack his head whenever he blurts that out.

Actually, not _everyone_ in this room knows that...

-"With that attitude, though, you're never gonna get laid."- Added Eren.

-"At least not with a pretty girl... _hic._ "- Connie said, snickering. Dumbass' already drunk.

-"Hey, the hell does that mean?"- I asked, gulping down the last of the eight drinks. Those aren't my first drinks. I had like five shots before that question. Damn, if I keep drinking this much I'm gonna get wasted really bad -heck, I'm already woozy and tipsy. It's not like this is my third or fourth time drinking like this anyways.

-"That means that you gotta get up and do workout. You're ugly."- Spat Annie, the serious and stoic girl of our group.

-"Gee, thanks everyone - _hic._ "- I whined, my throat rife with hiccups. Oh boy.

-"Seriously though _-hic-,_ we're worried you're gonna swing the other way - _hic-_ and that's _not_ cool."- Slurred Samuel, wobbly.

-"We'll even - _hic-_ stop being friends."- Threatened Tom.

-"Wow, _some_ friends you are,"- I muttered and peeked over my shoulder when my ears picked up a faint rustling. Despite the dim and sole light that came from the bathroom, I grinned when I spotted my roommate on his bed struggling to sleep. His back was facing us but I saw him gripping the sheets and pulling them over his head like he's uncomfortable with us... or the conversation, -"Shhh, we gotta keep our voice down - _hic._ My roommate - _hic-_ tryin' to sleep."

Reiner scoffed and took a sip from his drink, -"I forgot all 'bout 'im."

-"Why don't we make his night even better with some loud, banging porn?"- Eren suggested with a grin on his face, already standing up and turning the DVD and TV on.

We all laid down on the floor and watched porn for the rest of the night at the highest volume. I got a bit tizzy considering that the neighbors might still be up and hear the loud as fuck sex moaning sounds. I got wasted as I gulped down like five more drinks and literally stopped caring about whoever hears this mess. I often looked back at my roommate trying to sleep and again spotted him shifting on bed uncomfortably. I grinned and returned to the movie.

My cheeks and ears flushed and warmed up a lot as I saw the porn-star girl's tits being squeezed and fondled. I got hard when she sprawled her legs open and allowed the guy to finger her pussy deep in, -"Somebody's hard and lonely, eh? Better jack it off, Jeanbo. Just think about Mikasa."- One of my friends mocked but I ignored them. Eyes carved on the scene, I shoved my hand in my pants and started fapping myself. Man, I wish I was that guy with hands all over that sexy girl, making her moan and sweat like that. I wish I had Reiner's and Eren's and everyone else's luck with girls -I even wish I had the number of girls that have a crush on Eren. No one has a crush on me. I don't attract anyone. I'm not brawny like Reiner and Bert, I'm not hot like Eren that keeps attracting girls and I'm not interesting. I'm boring. I go on dates with girls but I somehow end up messing it up. I do everything that Reiner prompts me to do around ladies but I always fuck it up. Mikasa's my lifetime crush and I try hard to get good with her but she just rejects me over and over. She even punched me one time.

I feel lonely. The Marco and Armin kind of lonely. With beer in my system, I started considering swinging the other way.

I cringed at that.

The party was over when the movie ended and everyone left tottering all dizzy and boozy. I returned to my bed and started masturbating again but this time I had a picture of Mikasa in front of me, the only one that I managed to snap without her noticing. Once my fingers drenched in my own cum, I laid on bed and kept having dirty and naughty pictures of her naked.

Did I ever mentioned that not only my summer vacation sucks but my life too?

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Three_

Fucking hangover.

I gaped my mouth and barfed the alcohol out of my system and into the toilet, coughing and wheezing like a fucking miserable stray dog.

 _Fucking_ hangover.

My head aches, my stomach's queasy and I'm sweating. I. Hate. My. Life.

While barfing, I heard the bathroom's door creaking and I peered at it and _thought_ I spotted someone there through the thin gap. Either one of my friends got too drunk and stayed overnight or... that was my roommate.

I quickly stood up and closed the door. I couldn't let anyone see me in this state, specially not him! I looked like shit and pitiful, like I was just picked up from a dumpster.

Once I emptied my system from alcohol, I stood up and teetered out of the bathroom. Yeah, my roommate was there preparing to head out for breakfast and I was silently praying he didn't saw me puking my guts out.

I thoughtlessly slumped all woozy and sluggish on his bed, too weak and nauseous to climb up to mines. Before I could realize it, my roommate just stared at me with a light blush on his cheeks, -"What're you looking at, weirdo?"

He was too stunned to react to the nickname, -"You're… um…"

 _On his bed with just your underwear, dumbass._

I looked down at myself and felt my cheeks warming up too. Shit. I don't remember ever taking my clothes off last night.

 _Fucking hangover._

I was too tired to do anything about it nonetheless so I just pulled his sheets over me and buried my face on his pillow. I breathed -'cuz I have to- and inhaled the scent of his pillow. I surprised myself yet again when I thought that it didn't smelled bad at all, not like I though he'd smell... all dirty and grubby. Instead, it was fresh, like mint and clean, like he just came straight out of a washer. It made me wanna stick to his pillow forever.

I'm still under the effects of alcohol, duh. That's why I'm acting so weird.

-"Um, I-I'm... gonna go get breakfast,"- He said, somehow unable to part his eyes from me, his cheeks blushing more every second that passed, -"I-I'll bring you something light..."

-"Whatever."- I babbled, head still on his pillow. I literally can't pull up. I just can't. My nose just keeps inhaling the scent and I can't stop.

I hate myself right now. I hate this hangover and I hate my roommate. I do weird stuff when I'm drunk but this is too much. Smelling the pillow of the uncoolest person in the word? Fuck. Me. I'm gonna get off this bed the second he leaves.

When I heard the door closing, however, I pressed my face deeper in his pillow and I couldn't stop myself. I have this weird, intense desire to just stay on his bed and smell his pillow forever. His bed was comfy, soft, it smelled good and-

Holy _fuck._

With a lot of mental effort, I forced myself up and stumbled to the floor. I'm unbearable when I'm drunk. I can't stand myself. I stood, clothed up and drank a lot of water, trying to flush this bubbling in my belly and the fucking _weirdness_ in me. No matter how many cups I drank though, I still felt funny and queer. I even bathed but nothing was sobering me up.

-"Uh, Jean?"- That was my roommate, arriving from breakfast hour, -"I, um... brought you a sprite and crackers _._ "- Did he just say my name?

Why did he bothered? I'm not hungry.

Also, why is he being so weirdly nice? I don't like it. I hate it. It's like he pities me.

I trudged out, dragging my feet, and when I saw what he brought me... my stomach grumbled a bit, begging me to eat, which completely contradicts the fact that I was just nauseous a few minutes ago. Still, I didn't wanted him to see me eating it so I decided to wait for him to leave to the morning activity, -"Not hungry."- I said, flatly, walking past him to the TV.

My roommate's head fell, disheartened, -"Oh, o-okay."

I sat on the crappy and shabby sofa and turned the TV. I heard him opening the small refrigerator we had and closing it, probably retaining the stuff he brought me, before he sat on his bed with his laptop and earbuds.

We didn't muttered a single word until he stood up to leave. He looked like he wanted to tell me something but he closed his mouth and left instead. Once alone, I pulled out the sprite and the crackers from the fridge and ate them. It wasn't a very good idea, considering hangovers are known for making you vomit the whole day after getting wasted out of your mind. The thing is, my stomach was empty last night. I didn't eat anything so today, hunger is kind of mixed up with nausea and that's _not_ good.

After vomiting the fuck out of me, I thoughtlessly slumped on my roommate's bed again with a whine, feeling weak and limp, and closed my eyes. They opened and closed often because of the damn pillow's scent and I dozed off, ignoring the door's creak. Then, I felt soft hands caress my scalp and man, it felt good. It even made me feel better. I hope it's Mikasa -heck, I hope it's any woman's hand 'cuz girls hand are soft and tender. Then again, I might dreaming. Whatever the case, after a few minutes, I fell asleep with a comfortable smile on my face.

* * *

I was surprised when I woke up not feeling so bad. I still feel weak but the nausea went away and got replaced by hunger. I clutched my belly and groaned but fortunately for me, food magically appeared on the table before me. I licked my lips and stood up. Smells good and it looks good too. It was nothing too heavy for my belly; it was soup with two slices of breads and crackers. I sat and began eating.

I hadn't cared about the source of the food until my roommate got back from the last outdoor activity and I started thinking about it. It couldn't have been him, right? Why would he go as far as bringing _me_ food? He hates me, no? I've treated him like the shit he is. In his place, I wouldn't have brought the food. Then again, it couldn't have been anyone else. None of my friend texted me: _**im gon bring u food.**_ None of them even asked me how I'm doing.

Fuck me, why did I had to sober up in the worst moment?

It was him. It was Marco. He must _really_ pity me and I don't like that. I looked pitiful last night and he was awake, he heard everything. Plus, I look pitiful _today_ too. I think that's far enough. I decided to confront him.

-"Oh, I-I didn't thought you'd actually eat that,"- He said, stepping in meekly, -"I... I-I'm glad..."

I growled and turned to him, -"Why did you do it, huh? I... I didn't need it, you know, and I don't need your damn pity!"- I then realized that the hair caressing that made me feel better... was him too and I'm not gonna accept that. No fucking way, -"What gave you the idea that we're friends, huh!?"

 _You're a big fat liar and a real jerk._

He was stunned, at first, eyes wide and all, but his face slowly hardened, realizing that hey, I'm an asshole more than anything, -"You... you ungrateful bastard!"- He yelled, gritting his teeth, -"And it definitely looked like you needed it considering _none_ of your so called "friends" stopped by!"

-"That's... that's none of your damn business, weirdo!"- I spat and stuttered a bit. _He's right tho'_ , -"We're not friends, okay? We'll never be! I'll never befriend an obnoxious weirdo like you!"

That got him good. His expression fell into sadness, his eyes tearing up. He bit his shaky lips and closed his eyes, all broken up.

I actually wanted to see him like this for a long time...

And yet... it doesn't feel satisfying at all and that bugged me.

-"Y-you're so mean and unfair..."- He muttered, shaking his head.

-"Then why did you do it, huh? You knew that, smarty pants."- I asked, actually curious.

His cheeks flushed and his eyes broadened, -"B-because... I...,"- He looked away and even though he tried to hide it, I saw a tear stream down his cheek, -"You know what, n-never mind. Don't rely on me to watch your back next time you get wasted, jerk."- He replied, scooting towards the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

-"Exactly!"- I yelled, waving my arms.

 _Wait, that didn't make any sense..._

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

My roommate has locked himself in the bathroom for an hour and I _might_ have placed my ear against the door and heard him crying. _Maybe._

 _This isn't good,_ I thought, pacing around the room anxiously for a lot of time, more than I'd like to admit. I even went out to take fresh air. This is stupid. Why am I worrying about this oddball? He's nothing to, like I don't even care him or-

 _I'm_ stupid. I'm also a fat lair and a big jerk.

Those cries were profound and they kept buzzing my ear, making my chest ache. I didn't like it. I haven't felt like this in forever and I hate it. I've mocked and treated people like him badly and I've _never_ felt guilty. With him, though, it's... it's different.

I can't stand this. It's all because of that weeaboo. I hate myself and I hate him.

And I hate thinking and I was thinking that I really am an assbag and an ignorant prick. Nobody has ever taken care of me whenever I get wasted. Not even my friends. Not even myself. It's really stupid of me to be ungrateful when someone actually did for the first time ever and I... I liked how it felt, I felt cared and special. I just... I didn't expected it to be _him_ , that's all. I think it really shocked me that he, not a friend of mines, actually looked after me today instead of my friends, guys and girls I've been partners with for a long time. I didn't wanted to accept it. It's... disappointing, honestly, and I haven't felt like this since forever.

I'm smelling a long-life lesson or some shit like that coming up and I'm not ready for it.

I'm done thinking. I'm gonna talk. Yeah, I'm gonna apologize and be done with it.

I headed inside and saw Marco on his bed, all cocooned in his sheets like a burrito. I sighed and prodded him, -"Hey, um... are you awake?"

He shook his head, burrowing deeper in his cocoon.

-"Yeah, you are."

I heard him sigh and mutter something, -"Go away."

I gaped my mouth to snap at him but closed it and breathed deeply, -"Don't be like that. I, uh... I wanna talk with you."

-"Just... just leave me alone,"- He insisted, gripping his sheets, -"Haven't you done enough?"

I breathed again, deeper this time for the upcoming words, -"Please?"

He stayed speechless and unmoving for a second until he sighed and sat up, rubbing his reddish eyes, -"What is it now?"

I was gonna snap at him again, tell him not to speak to me like that, but... he had every right to. I've been an ass to him, -"I... I wanna apologize."

His eyes widened a bit as he tilted his head, -"Huh?"

Yeah, it's very surprising coming from me, -"I-I said I wanna apologize,"- I repeated, stuttering like a coward, -"I... I've been an ass to you, despite the fact that you, uh... took care of me and I... I'm sorry. I'm actually thankful, you brought me food and all. I was just... surprised it was you and um... yeah. T-thanks, Marco,"- I just said his name, didn't I? I've only called him by the thousand nicknames I came up for him. Marco's cheeks blushed as I stood in front of him like an idiot, waiting for him to say something, -"If you're not gonna say anything then I shouldn't have-"

-"No, no, no, I'm sorry, I-I'm just... surprised. I can't believe this is actually happening. I mean, _you're_ apologizing to _me,_ "- He smiled for the first time since we've taken classes together and it... it made my chest warm up, -"Finally, right? I-I think it was due time you realize how you've been treating me. It's like a miracle!"- His tongue kind of got loose there.

-"Yeah, yeah, but um... can I trust you to watch my back when I get wasted?"- I asked and I wasn't expecting him to say yes, honestly.

Which surprised when he nodded with that same smile as before, -"Of course!"

-"T-thank you and um... keep this between us, 'kay?"- I really don't want the others to find out.

He nodded again, -"Okay."

-"Good,"- I said and scratched my neck awkwardly, -"I'll, uh... go watch some TV."

I rushed towards the sofa and sat, whipping the sweat from my forehead. _Whew_ , glad that's been dealt with, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to cope with the chest aching. Honestly, it went better than I expected.

I looked at him over my shoulders and spotted him gazing at me too with a smile on his face and cheeks blushing.

I got the hunch that things will change between us from now on, for better or for... _even better._

* * *

Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter Four

Hi, guest! Thank you for your first review ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Four_

Things definitely got better between Marco and I but I won't go around admitting that to anyone. We stopped getting in fights and calling ourselves by nicknames. I abolished those "rules" I set up when we first got here but Marco still uses the earbuds, I dunno why. I always thought that he watches some kind of Japanese porn but I don't think he's _that_ type of guy. We also bring food to the other whenever one of us got sick or lazy. Marco hasn't spoken about last time but I've noticed him more... happy and comfortable, I dunno. I'm... I'm glad, I admit _that_ much.

I was washing my teeth and gurgling the water in my gorge. I looked at myself in the mirror after throwing up the water and sighed at my reflection. Ugh. I'm hideous. Of course I got no girls. I'm lanky, like a toothpick, and crooked like a horror character. I don't have a lushy butt or abs. I'm a plain surf board. My nipples are small and floppy. My face is packed with pimples and crusty sores. I'm never gonna get laid in this state. I won't turn on anyone like this. I'll be alone for the rest of my goddamn life.

When I was done deprecating myself, I trudged out of the bathroom and climbed to my bed. Marco was still glued to his laptop, watching his kid stuff, and didn't even noticed me. Oh well. I slumped down and closed my eyes...

Until I woke up around midnight by rowdy moaning sounds. With all the porn I've watched, I can easily point out that it sounded like someone is getting their asshole fucked. I'm probably dreaming and hearing those pleasuring sounds in my head. I mean, I'm lonely tonight -I'm always lonely, who am I kidding.

I ended up masturbating until I fell asleep again.

* * *

Marco and I are good on each other's lists… at least _in_ the room. Outside, though, that's a different story. It's one sided -and I mean me, 'course. Outside, I treat him like I don't even know him, like he doesn't even exists… at least when I'm around my friends. I don't want them to know I've gotten good with him. He's clever and got the hint but I bet he already knew I'd act like that. He avoids me during breakfast, lunch, recess and outdoor activities. My detention expired and I started pulling pranks again with my friends. Marco knew what I was up to and kept his distance to not get me in trouble and that's cool of him. I hate to admit this but… I'm actually starting to like him.

-"I'm booooooored."- I whined, slumping my head on my pillow and sprawling my arms. What's taking so long for the next activity?

Marco was having more fun than I was and I'm both jealous and curious. He was laughing and giggling a lot and I thought that maybe whatever he's watching has to be somewhat good.

It's still better than nothing.

-"Hey, what're you watching?"- For me to ask something like this meant I'm really bored.

-"Huh?"- Marco unplugged one of his earbuds and looked up at me, blushing, -"Oh, um… just an anime."

-"I know that already. I meant what is it about."- I can't believe myself.

Marco blushed a bit more, -"Um… i-it's not very interesting. I-I don't think you'll like it…"

I shrugged and started climbing down my bed, -"How do you know?"- I said that to him... and to myself. I sat on his bed beside him, taking him by utter surprise. He even yelped and blushed a lot while staring at me bewildered, -"What?"- Why is he looking at me like that? I'm not half naked this time!

-"Um... n-nothing, it's just... this is so sudden."- He said, smiling and struggling to wear it off.

-"Yeah, whatever, I'm bored."- I said and looked away, waiting for him to play the vid _and_ hiding my pink cheeks from him. Why the fuck am I blushing?

He clicked a key on his laptop and played the video he was watching. I watched the... _anime_ beside him and I hate to admit this too, I got hooked on it. It's not "Scooby-Doo!" or "Mortal Kombat" animated series good, but it wasn't bad -at least not as bad as I thought it'd be. I'm not into any type of animated whatevers anyways. I used to watch a few when I was a kid but I left all that behind. Watching that type of thing now, though, brought me back and made me all fuzzy within.

I kind of unhooked when I saw what it was _really_ about, -"So, wait a sec,"- I spoke and gazed at Marco. I noticed he was nervous and blushing a lot , -"Is this is all about shirtless guys in a swim pool? What's it called again?"

-"F-Free..."- Marco slurred, trying to compose himself.

-"Are you gay?"- I asked, leaning away from him a bit.

-"W-what?"- He blushed even more, eyes wide and wavering his hands, -"N-no... I-I'm not!"- He paused and turned to the screen. Still, he shot me several furtive glances, -"And what if I was?"

I scoffed, -"Then you can kiss my ass goodbye."

Marco gulped and looked away, -"Well, n-no, I'm not,"- After a few seconds, he looked at me with his brows a bit furrowed, -"And if you don't like it then scram."- He pouted his lips, a bit pissed at me. His freckled cheeks had a light shade of pink as they wrinkled in annoyance. He looked kind of cute.

 _Whoa, what!?_

 _Cute. I just thought he looked cute all pissed at me._

 _Holy fuck, what is wrong with me? I just thought a guy looked cute -and not just any guy, at that!_

I looked away, feeling my own cheeks warm too.

 _I need to get off this damn bed._

But somehow... I didn't. I couldn't, -"Nah, I-I don't have anything better to do."- I spoke, trying a bit _too_ hard to sound cool.

Marco smiled with that shade of pink still on his cheek, -"O-okay, just... don't make any stupid comments."

-"No promises."

We continued watching that crap but I shamefully admit it kept me entertained way until the bell rang. I enjoyed it more than I should have and spending time with Marco now wasn't so irritating as before.

Today's outdoor activity was just as boring as the rest.

-"Hey, have you noticed how your roommate looks at you?"- Reiner asked out of the blue as we searched for pebbles. I got the distinctive idea that he wasn't here to search for pebbles.

-"What do you mean?"- I asked, wondering where the hell the question came from.

-"You didn't answered my question, Jeanbo."- He said, tossing me a pebble and leaning on a three. We were a bit "off-campus".

-"Jesus, man, I don't know. I haven't noticed,"- I scoffed as I dug through the ground, dirtying my hands, -"Besides, who would look at him?"

-"You do."

I sighed and stood up, facing him, -"What the fuck are you on about?"- It's true, I _have_ looked at him from time to time but come on. I look at people _all_ the time -like what're eyes even for? That doesn't mean anything.

-"Chill, dude,"- He said, hovering his hands in front of me as if to calm me down, -"All I'm sayin' is that I think he likes you, that's all."

My heart stopped for a second, -"You're bluffing."

But his face said otherwise. He was serious. He really think Marco likes me.

-"Your crush detector is wonky, man,"- I mocked, laughing nervously. On the contrary, Reiner's "sixth" sense for that kind of stuff is always precise, -"He's not that type of guy. Said so himself."

-"Did he now?"- Reiner gave me his suspicious look.

-"I-It's not what you think, dude,"- Shit, I'm nervous and stuttered, -"I just happen to pass by when he was watching some gay Japanese shit so I accused him but he said no."

He arched an eyebrow, -"And why would you believe him?"

-"Fuck, I dunno,"- This is really not cool. I'm even shivering and it's not only because of the chill air of the night, -"Why wouldn't I?"

-"You're really clueless,"- He muttered and sighed, -"Look, Jean, gays often lie and hide in their closets because of this fucked society and I think -no, I'm sure- that your roommate lied."

-"Hold on just a sec…,"- I muttered, squinting my eyes and pointing at him, -"You seem to know a good deal 'bout 'em. You hiding somethin' from me?"

-"Stop avoiding the question, Jean,"- He rolled his eyes and shook his head, -"You're making this worse for yourself."

Well, _that_ much is true.

-"You should see for yourself,"- Reiner parted from the three and sauntered close to me, -"He's sneaky but I've caught him giving you _the_ look,"- He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, -"You're tense, Jean. Are you okay? You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

The look _he_ was giving me made my whole body shiver, -"N-no, dude, I wouldn't do that!"

-"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want you switching partners now…"

Holy shit, does he know I've gotten good with Marco? –"Hey, man… y-you're being scary…"

-"I'm sorry, I'm just… worried about you, you know?"- He sighed and gazed down, -"I care about you and I wouldn't want to lose you…"

My expression hardened a bit as I sucked in his words, shoving his hand off my shoulder. He's acting weird, -"Are you drunk or something?"- No, not drunk… he had something else tonight.

-"Eh, maybe,"- He just shrugged and parted from me, -"Just… be careful, yeah? Promise me you'll stay you."

I nodded and made a face. This is weird. He's weird but I went along with it, -"Yeah, 'course."

"Good, good…"- He babbled and tottered away, muttering something to himself.

I returned to my dorm with my mind weirded out and Marco, meekly, pried about it, -"It's my friend. He acted really weird tonight, scared the hell out of me. I think he was drunk."- I lied. I wasn't gonna tell him _everything._

-"Or high."

-"What? How?"- I asked, both curious about what Reiner got high with and how Marco knew about it, -"There's none of that stuff here."

Marco sighed and leaned closer to me, as if he's about to tell me a secret, -"Actually, there is, off campus."

Something clicked in mind. That's why Reiner was there, not to pick up pebbles for pranks, -"Really? What is it?"- Yeah, I'm interested, so? I've gotten high with some of that junk. I smoke too. Not on Reiner's level, though. Whatever he scavenged was totally different from the drugs we've shared and it pissed me off that he didn't told me about it.

-"I-I think it's marijuana. I'm not sure. I… I've never had those kind of stuff."- He confessed, scratching his rear neck.

 _Do you now?_ -"And how do you know about it?"

-"My friend hooks on it and I used to too… b-but not anymore!"- He lied to me before.

 _Busted._ I grinned. This guy is turning out to be a lot more different and fun than I thought.

-"D-don't look at me like that!"- He looked away, ashamed.

-"Hey, it's cool. Hooking up with some drugs now and then is good for your health. You're not doing anything wrong, buddy."- I smiled, feeling more related to him.

 _I just called him buddy._

Marco smiled too and blushed, gazing down a bit and hoisting his shoulder, -"Well, when _you_ say it..."- He babbled.

-"What?"- I didn't catch that.

-"N-nothing..."- He looked away.

-"Whatever,"- I had this one idea that I know it's gonna bite my ass sooner or later but fuck it, -"So, um... you think you can show me those shrubs someday? We can even share a few cigarettes."- I'm pissed at Reiner. I bet he told the others about that stash, excluding me. What a friend.

Marco's cheek lit up again as he quickly nodded, -"O-okay, s-sure."

-"Maybe Friday night?"- I like smoking and drinking on Fridays, I dunno why. I'm used to it. He nodded and I smiled, -"It's a deal."

I'm actually excited. For the first time ever, I'm excited. Smoking with the others was like _meh_ but I bet that with Marco... it'll different. I dunno how to explain it.

I just can't wait for Friday.

I heard those moaning sounds again during midnight but this time, they were louder, with more excitement and stimulus. It's not like I couldn't sleep but... they really turned me on, making my body thrill and shudder in delight. I lost count of the times I masturbated. Whoever was getting butt-fucked, he/she was getting a _glorious_ butt-fuck.

And I realized that they weren't in my head.


	5. Chapter Five

College started so updating this story is going to take more time.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **S** **ummer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Five_

-"So, what's for breakfast?"- I asked Marco as I sauntered out of the bathroom while drying my hair with just a towel around my waist, covering my groin.

Marco just arrived from breakfast with my share, -"French toast and… um…"- He made his usual face of bewilderment, his cheeks blushing again.

-"What now?"- I muttered and rolled my eyes but then I realized that I was half naked again and my roommate, apparently, isn't exactly comfortable with the sight, -"Not the hottest sight, huh?"- I said glumly as I dug through my bag for a shirt.

-"N-no, it's not that!"- He yelled abruptly, startling me, -"I-It's okay, really! You're fine -I-I mean _I'm_ fine with you l-like that. I'm not uncomfortable or anything, i-it's what I'm trying to say! I-I didn't mean to offend you or…"

I chortled, kind of enjoying him all flustered like that, -"Hey, slow down, flash. Just breathe."

He took a deep breath, his cheek still pink as he struggled not to look at my torso, -"A-all I'm trying to say is that… um, y-you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. I-I'm not. Y-you're not… you're not as bad as you think you are b-but that's just me saying!"

I smiled, warmed and flattered by his words. No one ever told me something like that. All I get from my friends is "Jean, you're ugly. You better do workout, otherwise you won't get laid" and it sucks having to hear it all the time.

-"It _is_ me saying it b-but I mean it and it's not like I'm trying for you to like me or anything, I-I'm being honest, really, and…"- He kept rambling while stuttering nervously.

-"Hey, hey, hey, I get it,"- I laughed and then smiled at him, -"Thanks, Marco. I… I needed that."

-"Y-you're welcome."- He smiled broadly while scratching his neck.

I smiled back and sat to eat.

Why is my heart beating so quickly?

Later that night, he led me out of campus to the stash of marijuana like we planned. I spotted the plant quickly and extracted them, shoving it in a cigarette and lighting them up with my flip lighter.

I was a bit surprised when I saw Marco lighting his up too, despite his confession a few days ago. It explains the blemishes on his face, like mines, -"So, have you always smoked?"- I asked after a few minutes of smoking in silence. We both sat down on a lodge and stared at the night sky.

He shook his head, exhaling the fume with ease, -"No, I started smoking since middle school,"- He confessed, kicking a few debris on the ground, -"I've been trying to stop but…"

-"I'm not making it easy, am I?"- It's not exactly my fault. He agreed to come. I didn't forced him. If he really didn't wanted, he would've said no.

-"It's not your fault, Jean,"- He said, sighing, -"I just… I always come back to it anyways. I can't stop myself. It helps me clear my mind and drown my sorrows…"

-"Of what?"- I pried. Smoking always makes my tongue loosen up.

-"Of… of the loneliness and helplessness…,"- He said, dropping his head in glum, -"I feel so alone, so ugly, useless and insignificant. I'm not good at anything else other than watching anime or reading manga. I'm not smart like Armin, I'm not special or popular..."

I started to move close to him. I relate, 100%, and it kind of moved me closer to him.

-"Smoking kind of helps me forget all about that so… yeah, I've come here often with my friend but all he talks about is himself and how bad he wants Eren to notice him. He doesn't really care about me."- He shrugged and looked at me for a comment.

-"I feel ya',"- I said, gazing at the starred night above us. Yeah, I definitely feel him, -"I smoke too for that - _and_ get drunk."

-"So you…?"

-"Yeah, I feel the same,"- I sighed and blurted out all my emotions. I get talkative when I get high or drunk… and often say how I really feel, -"I feel alone and ugly too. I'm not good at anything either, I just know how to get wasted and high. I don't even know if my friends are really my friends. I feel like they don't even care about me and I don't really blame them. I'm unbearable and hideous. I'd do anything to get rid of this skin and… just be someone else, anyone. I wish I'd be Reiner or Eren; they're handsome, manly, have girlfriends and they're cool, they're popular and have lots of friends. I'm just… I'm just a third party whore, trying hard to be fun and cool but ruining everything instead."- My throat knotted and I gulped, feeling my eyes teary.

 _I'm such a fucking waste._

-"Jean…"

-"I lie and fake up a cool attitude but… this is really me, the ugliest and most worthless guy you'll ever meet."- I hung my head and allowed the tears stream down my cheeks. I've never spoken like this to anyone, I've never shared my insecurities either -not even to my "friends". I've never cried in front of anyone either. With Marco, however, I just… blurted them out without even thinking about it. I feel like I could tell him anything because he knows exactly how it feels. He understands me.

-"I know how it feels, Jean,"- He said, moving closer to me until our shoulders grazed, -"But I… I want you to know that… I don't think that of you."

-"Oh really?"- I spoke with an arched brow, dubious and flushing a bit at his closeness –"And what _do_ you think of me? Because if I remember correctly, I used to annoy you."

Marco cheeks lit up as he gazed away, -"Well, y-yeah, you _used_ to but… I know you're different. I know you're not _really_ like that… you're better than that."

-"Uh-huh."- I muttered, shaking my head a bit in doubt. Still, I couldn't deny the bit of joy and warmth that sparked in me. I smiled even and tried to hide it from him. I then started to wonder why is he saying that stuff to me. Is he saying it just to be friendly? You know, _friendliness for friendliness?_ Gazing at him a bit, I knew he was being honest but…

-"I… I hope we can…,"- He suddenly got really close to me, leaving no space between us, and startled me. My ears heated up and I kind of expected myself to push him away and run off but… I didn't. I just stayed frozen as he moved his face really close to mines. I gulped. What the hell is he doing? What the hell am _I_ doing not… doing anything!? I thought the worst: that he was gonna kiss me and that Reiner's sixth sense was right, that Marco _does_ have a crush on me, but then he dropped his head on my shoulder and sighed, -"… be friends."

I sighed in relief and looked away, feeling my face heating up. Why is it so hot out here? I pulled my shirt's collar a bit and parted my lips, -"Uh, yeah… sure. W-we can be f-friends."- And I think he's the only one that really fits the title. I'm… I'm really looking forward to calling him my friend. At first, this isn't how I thought things would turn out between us. I thought we'd spent the whole summer arguing and fighting.

-"That…,"- Marco pressed himself against me a bit and muffled a sob, -"… really makes me happy."

-"A-are you…?"- He's crying. I can feel my shirt's sleeve sodden, -"Shit… this is bad…"- _And awkward_. I muttered, thinking of a way to cheer him up, make him stop crying. I'm not good at this sort of thing, fuck. By instinct, I ended up wrapping my arms around him and hugging him, pressing him against me even more.

He gasped lowly, not expecting it and to be honest, I didn't either.

We didn't mutter a word for the rest of the night.

What an awkward hang-out… but I liked it. I… I enjoyed it and look forward for the next one.

* * *

-"Jean, I… I hope I didn't made you uncomfortable l-last n-night…,"- Marco spoke meekly and nervously as we ate breakfast. He broke the silence, in fact, -"I get kinda mushy when I'm high…"

-"Oh…"- Is what I breathed out. Yesterday's memories were kinda foggy in my head but… I clearly remember the things he told me. I remember the awkward moment when we hugged and I remember… when he moved his face really close to mines…

-"So… y-you're okay with that?"- He asked, observing me.

-"Huh?"- I slurred and gazed at him, rubbing my eyes, -"Oh, yeah, 'course. It's… it's fine."- I replied, staring blankly at his face.

 _Except the part where you were about to_ …

To kiss me.

I mean, I _think_ , but then he stopped himself. He probably realized that even though we were both high, that would've been out of place.

This is all just speculation on my part. I might be wrong and I hope, for both of our sakes, to be wrong.

Marco sighed deeply in relief, a hand on his chest, -"T-that's really a relief. I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

-"Yeah…"- He's definitely talking about _that_.

I should've dropped the case but… I didn't. During the next weeks, I kept a close eye on him without making my buddies suspicious. He does look at me often, like Reiner said, but it's just a normal look. We _are_ friends after all… I seriously don't think he has a crush on me. I bet Reiner's just trying to mock and scare me.

And speaking of which, Marco and I are still friends _in_ the room. I still couldn't bring myself to be caught with him in public, despite everything we talked about that night. I'm a coward, deal with it.

We spend time together in our room, watching TV and playing videogames (something I don't normally do) but mostly… we watched his animated Japanese cartoons. It's shocking but I've gotten hooked on one, -"Can I use your laptop?"- I asked, already taking said laptop from underneath his bed. We had other stuff down there. Perfect spot to, you know, _hide_ stuff.

-"W-wait…"- He rushed out of the bathroom and hopped on bed. He snatched the laptop from me and typed in the password really quick. I couldn't even see the first letter.

-"Woah, that was quick,"- I snickered and elbowed him, -"Got something to hide, Marco?"- I jiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Marco's cheeks flushed a lot as he bit his lip and gazed away, -"N-no…"

-"Hey, there's no shame in watching porn, you know."- But that'll be really surprising from him. If he watches porn too, man, I really had the wrong impression of him. I was definitely missing on him.

He chuckled, searching his folders for the videos while keeping the laptop away from my gaze, -"You'd know, huh?"- He replied, a light flush on his cheeks.

-"Yup,"- I nodded a bit too briskly, -"And, you know, if you feel like sharing… just ask."

His cheeks reddened even more at that.

I wasn't kidding. I wanna watch porn with him. I mean, I've been having a lot of fun watching anime with him so imagine watching hot porn…

-"Um… let's just watch Bleach."- He said and clicked on the play button.

I snickered and slumped down, arms crossed behind my head. He surely watches porn. He's just a bit ashamed of it.

This Bleach anime is really fucking cool. You know what's also cool and hot? The ladies. I don't remember their names -hell, I can't even spell them out- but hot damn they're sexy. They got melons for tits and basketballs for asses. Plot wise, it's really cool and awesome. I'm really into it and I'm enjoying it more than I enjoy doing pranks with the others.

We stayed glued to it all the time until the bell rang, cueing the commence of the last outdoor activity. It was just spooky story-telling around a campfire. The stories were shitty and not scary at all but the best part of the activity was the smores and melty marshmallows. Damn. So long to those workout goals.

I watched Marco. He was really savoring those smores. He looked like a little kid. He looked cu-

He looked childish. Yeah, that's what.

-"I got one,"- Reiner rose his arm, voluntering to tell a scary story, -"Once upon a dark time, there was a guy, Johny, and his best friend, Ricky. They were like brothers and knew each other since kids. There was nothing that could separate them… until Johny met a gay."

I rolled my eyes, -"Here we go again…"- I muttered. He's mocking me again with that gay crap about Marco. In a nutshell, I'm Johny and he's Ricky. Marco's the gay guy. Note that he didn't even bothered to give him a name. That's low.

-"This gay manipulated and befriended Johny, turning him gay too. Johny then left Ricky all alone and ignored him. The gay and gay Johny spent a lot of time together in secret but Ricky was smart. He knew,"- He told and as he did, he gazed at me with his knowing look. I gulped and looked away, feeling my heart throbbing like crazy. This is bad. He… he couldn't have seen us smoking together, could he? -"Then Ricky hunted them while they hung together and killed them,"- With a scary grin, he looked at me, -"The end."

My heart leapt. That is _not_ cool.

And the fact that the others kept quiet scared me even more. They're with him.

Marco has the same expression as mines. He catched on to the story and I'm a bit surprised. He's clever, even thought he said otherwise.

I then started laughing nervously and decided to act as if I didn't caught his story, -"C'mon, Reiner. You can do better than that,"- I elbowed him with a crooked, shaky smirk on my face, -"That wasn't scary at all."

For the others, no.

For me… hell, I might as well kill myself before Reiner actually decides to do _something_.

* * *

A few days passed after that weird moment. I didn't spoke about it, and neither did Reiner nor Marco, even though I hung with both of them. This… two timing I'm doing is not gonna end well but what the hell should I do? I can't just tell Reiner that I'm buddies with Marco. He'll… he'll stop hanging out with me. He'll hate me and then I'll be alone again. The others will do the same too. They all shun on Marco.

And about said guy… I don't know. I've enjoyed hanging out with him and all but… how do I know he's not gonna leave me too? How do I know this friendship we have is not unconditional? I've only known him for weeks. I know Reiner and the others for ages now.

Then again, hanging out with Marco feels like I've known him for ages too...

Fuck, I don't know. I don't wanna think about it anymore and I don't wanna think about it in forever. I'll just keep my mouth shut and hopefully Reiner will forget about it and drop that whole crap. It's really starting to get on my nerves.

I crossed my fingers. Here's to hoping this is all just a stupid prank of his.

Somehow, I knew it wasn't.

I'm fucked.


	6. Chapter Six

So much time for a such a short chapter u.u. Oh well. Like I said, college started and it'll take time.

 **Warning: There's smut in his chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Six_

Today was a long, boring day.

My friends were all acting dismissively around me. Yeah, even Marco, but he was kinda mad at me. They didn't rejected me or anything but I feel that mood in the air around us. I didn't payed it any mind but I knew it'll get to me soon enough.

-"You're so childish."- I mocked Marco as he watched something for kids. It was definitely some Japanese shit but the animation looks kid-ish -but between me, myself and I, it looked cute, specially the girls. The characters were small and chubby, with big eyes and cute faces.

-"Really, Jean?"- He sighed and gazed up at me from his bed, -" _I'm_ childish? So I'm guessing that spitting from the school bus and throwing mud is not childish at all."

I rolled my eyes, -"Har har, smart ass. For your information, it's _fun,_ "- I replied and tapped my finger on my bed's hurdle, trying not to look at him as I parted my lips for the next words, -"Can I, uh... watch?"

Marco shrugged, -"Sure but I don't think you'll like it."

-"It's better than doing nothing and suffering from boredom."- I scoffed as I dropped on his bed.

-"You're always bored."- He chuckled and clicked play.

I watched the damn thing for... I don't know how long -oh, I learned it's called "chibi". It was entertaining, I admit, but the main reason why I asked him if I could watch this shit with him was because... I wanted to check if things between us were cool. Ever since Reiner's "scary" story the other night, I've noticed he's like mad at me, pissed. He never brought anything up, though, so I'm guessing he also decided to forget about it. I'll have to see how long that lasts. I think he's pissed at the fact that I practically denied we were friends, that I _do_ hang out with him often. At first, that didn't bothered him much but now that we're friends and all, it bugs him. I'm just thankful he didn't made a scene there. Maybe one day he'll argue about it with me and as long as it's just between us, I'm cool with it.

Honestly, I'm a bit more concerned of losing his friendship than losing the others'...

I thought that Reiner would forget about that. I thought everyone would but Reiner kept bringing it up indirectly, giving me a sharp glare. He'll question me about it soon. He's just waiting for something. I don't know. I'm worried _and_ a bit scared.

It didn't mattered because Marco _did_ brought it up after a few minutes of watching the anime in silence, sooner than I expected. I wasn't prepared for it but he went smooth on me, -"Jean, your friends… they saw us together that night, didn't they?"

I gulped and rubbed the back of my neck, feeling it sweaty already, -"I… I dunno."- I shrugged dismissively, not really eager to talk about that just yet.

-"Well, I think they did,"- He said, looking down at his keyboard and running his finger across the border, -"That story was… a bit too familiar, don't you think?"

 _Yeah, I do._

I just looked away, -"He c-came up with it,"- I replied, my voice shaky, -"H-he's just tryin' to piss me off. It's nothing serious."

-"Oh,"- He muttered, prodding a few keys of his keyboard in glum, -"Tell me… a-are you ashamed of being seen with me? Of hanging out with me?"

I don't know why he's asking me that. He knows the answer already and I know it hurts him. I know it makes him sad and heartbroken. Like me, he has enjoyed the time we've spent together -in fact, he enjoys it a little bit _too_ much. I'm by far the only friend he has.

I stayed quiet. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

He sighed in glum, -"Of course you are...,"- He muttered, his eyes a bit teary, -"I mean, it's _me_ …"

A sweat dripped from my temple, -"N-no, it's not… that,"- I spoke by instinct, discouraged by Marco's current expression, -"Y-you're cool, Marco, you're awesome, it's just…"

-"It's just what, Jean?"- He asked, staring at me expectantly for an answer.

-"They're gonna start mocking me a lot, okay?"- I suddenly yelled and startled him, -"Then they'll just ignore me and… and abandon me."- I sound so like a whiny little kid right now.

-"It's always about you, isn't it? You're no different than Armin,"- He shook his head, disappointed, -"You know, if they really are your friends, they wouldn't do that."

I don't like that comparison he did right there, of me and Armin, -"I just… I don't want to be alone, alright?"- I spoke raggedly, feeling my chin aching, -"I… I hate the solitude. I hate being alone. It… it scares the hell out of me,"- I confessed without processing the words in my mind first –"You understand me, don't you?"

-"I… I…,"- Marco sighed and nodded slowly, -"Yeah, I-I do but…"- He left his mouth gaped, as if he wanted to add something else.

-"But what?"

He stayed speechless until he shook his head, -"N-never mind…"

-"Look, let's just… keep our heads down from now on and forget about it."- I said and wasn't exactly expecting him to accept.

But he nodded, reluctantly, -"Okay…"

We didn't spoke about it again.

* * *

The more time I spent with Marco, the better we got along, to a point where we even skipped an outdoor activity to hang out in our room. Reiner's suspicion increased, obviously, but Marco and I managed to keep it low until he stopped making indirect comments about it. Still, it doesn't mean he stopped believing that Marco and I had something going on.

My summer vacation wasn't sucking as much as I thought it would. We don't only watch anime, mind you, we also play board and table games. We played Twister and Jenga, Uno among other card games. They're all indoor games but hell, they're fun. I'm having more fun with him than I ever did with the others.

Also, by hanging out with him, I found out other sides of me I was never aware of. I got hooked on… mangas, I think they're called. We read a few together on his laptop and I surprised myself when I started to enjoy it. We also watched superheroes stuff and I was slowly entering in that geeky and nerdy word Marco's in.

-"So, when are you gonna show me your porn?"- I asked, slumping on my bed for the night.

-"Wh-what makes you th-think I have… th-that?"- He stuttered with his cheek reddish, sauntering towards his bed in his pajama.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, -"Oh c'mon, Marco,"- A lot of things, to be frank: when he gets bashful when I bring it up, when he covers his laptop's screen to type in his password, when he shoves said laptop aside as he rummages through his files and last but not least, and this one's the best, when he gets really red, flustered and starts stuttering, -"Do you even want me to get started on that?"

His ears reddened as he looked away and bit his lips, struggling to contain his smile.

-"So, you _do_ have porn, you dirty little nerd."- I grinned.

-"Maaaybe."- He snickered and laid on his bed.

-"Well, at least I got _something_ out of you."- I said before I dropped on my bed and closed my eyes to sleep.

Or try to.

More moaning sounds filled the room, hindering my sleep -and it wasn't a bad type of hindrance. On the contrary, it was… thrilling, making me vibrate a bit.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and peeked down my bed, holding myself on it's hurdle. It was a bit difficult to see but when my eyes adjusted to the direction of the sound, I gasped and quickly covered my mouth to prevent a certain someone from hearing.

Marco was masturbating. And that's fine. I masturbate all the time. Masturbating is normal among loners like us.

And yet… it feels different when he does it. I dunno. I can't explain why. I'm not disgusted or anything, in fact…

I'm getting turned on. I even cummed a bit.

I saw his hand shoved deep in his trousers and a bulge prod up like a mountain. From this side, I couldn't see his face so I turned to the other side, the one close to the wall, and drove my head in the gap.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

His face put the final nail in my coffin. I got hard, hot and stiff in place as my eyes carved on his blissful expression.

 _How the fuck am I getting a boner just by looking at him jacking off!?_

 _A guy, a fucking guy?!_

This is bizarre. This is weird, off the chart. I'm weird and I don't understand myself nor my body.

I gulped, trying to dampen my dried throat. I'm even sweating, for fuck's sake.

Marco's sweating too. A lot. More than I am. He hitched his body up and moaned, closing his eyes and gaping his mouth to exhale in pleasure. His face was red and his mouth drooled.

 _Fuck…_

I cursed mentally as I hardened more. Why is my body going all pervy and crazy like this?! I hate it! I'm not gay! I don't like guys and I don't like Marco in that way!

I tried to stop it, to push my hard-on down but instead, I shoved my hand in and gripped my erect cock. I gulped and bit my mouth shut, slowly rubbing myself off while… while staring at Marco masturbating.

 _What a fucking sight…_

This is like some gay porn shit and I hate myself for not feeling disgusted the second I started fapping off to the scene.

I struggled to muffle my moans as I fastened my grip. I started sweating even more and I got nervous when drops dripped and sloshed on Marco's bed. I can't let him see me doing this. I _can't_. I'll fucking run away from the camp and go home on foot, I swear.

My palm burned as I chafed my bloated cock faster and faster, boosted by Marco's moans. This is gonna sound really weird but… I liked it. I liked his moans. Made my body thrill and shiver. They were deep, messy and so full of pleasure and delight. They're fervent, like he's thinking of something that he really likes, like a fetish of his -or someone. For a brief and practically nonexistent second, I wished it was me. I'm horny, alright? I get like that and start wishing for someone to notice me, to make me feel cared and special, to the point where I make them masturbate in my name. That's what I wish -though I wish it were a girl instead of a guy.

I then wondered who Marco was really thinking about and grew curious and somewhat pissed -what, is he double timing me now too?

My body prickled at the sound and as the sweet orgasm closed in on me, I cummed and moaned aloud, at the same time as Marco. I quickly slumped down on my bed and covered myself with my sheets, embarrassed and ashamed of myself beyond my mind.

 _Fuck_. _This_. _Shit_. I hope it never happens again. I hope Marco breaks his hand. I hope he finds another room to stay with that other person he's double timing me with. I hope his cock blows up. I hope... I hope...

I couldn't believe that happened.

I couldn't sleep either.

* * *

Lucky me, it _did_ happen again.

Almost every night, Marco masturbated and turned me on, no matter how hard I tried not to. I even plugged my ears shut with my fingers to prevent hearing him but one way or another, I always ended up masturbating too... to the point where I stopped struggling. I always watched and spied on him while jerking off, I always drooled and drenched his bed from mines, I always wished it was me that made him so horny and I always found pleasure in his moans. I always got hot all over and licked my lips, like I always do when I watch porn.

In the end, it became my dirty little secret, my secret porn movie.

I then wondered if Marco and I will truly be friends for the rest of the summer or... something else.


	7. Chapter Seven

Late, late, late update :8

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: There's a bit of smut in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Seven_

Who the fuck is that other person Marco's hanging out with? The one that makes him masturbate each night?

The thought that he found someone else bugs me. It has to be an ugly girl but still, the fact that he found who to jack off to was envious. I mean, it's _him_ , you know, the least hottest guy in class. If he can, well fuck, I can too!

I'm a little jelous but it's only because of the fact that he's seeing a girl and I'm not.

-"What makes you think that?"- Marco asked, quirking an eyebrow as he arrived a bit late from the last outdoor activity.

-"Uh, um…,"- I slurred, nervously scratching the back of my neck. Telling him that I watch him masturbate at night was out of the question. I can barely tell myself, for starters, -"D-don't avoid the question, dude!"

Marco snickered and shook his head, -"No, Jean, I'm not seeing anyone,"- He replied, his cheeks a bit red as he parted his lips, -"Why? Are you jealous?"

My cheeks reddened up next as I widened my eyes and shook my head briskly, -"N-no, 'course not!"- I looked away and tugged my bed's sheets coyly, -"Why the hell would I be jealous of you?"

-"Because I'm not hanging out with you as often?"- He snickered again, playfully, suggesting something there.

I scoffed and slumped down, -"Pftt, no."

-"Sure."

He dressed up in his pajama and dropped on his bed to sleep. I waited for him to believe I was asleep to spy on him. When he thought he was clear, he reached for something under his bed and pulled it up. I couldn't see what the fuck it was until a dim light lit up the room a bit. He placed his laptop on his lap, opened it and laid down. After a few minutes, he clicked on some files and played a video, plugging his ear buds to it. At first, I ignored that but when he started moaning, louder than ever before, I figured he was watching something hot. I got excited and gazed at it but when I saw two guys having hot sex instead of a guy and a girl, I froze.

So… he _does_ watch porn.

 _Gay_ porn.

And it's the hard and "really, really, _really_ not safe for work" type of porn. It's explicit, detailed and with high definition -and it's not anime-ish, like I thought it would, it's real, with two real porn actors.

 _Holy shit..._

I had the hunch that he watches porn but I wasn't expecting him to watch _this_ type of porn! I mean, _fuck_ , it's... it's...

How the fuck can you watch two guys making love? I swear, I even feel like vomiting. One of them, the one on top, the one doing the fucking, was shoving his pale dick right up the other's butthole, which was oozing with cum and abnormally wide opened and loosened. They were both sweating like crazy and wheezing like a mad dogs, with fucking perverted and satisfied faces and tongues out, even. Who the hell can be into this indecency?

Oh, Marco's _really_ into it, his eyes glued to it all the time as he jacked off to it. I ignored the laptop's screen and the dim light it emitted as I wacked myself off too. I gaped my mouth wide open, educing loud as fuck moans freely, since Marco's ear were plugged shut. I heard his moans loud and clear at the same time, ringing in my ears and making me shiver all over, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. My palms scorched at the speed I was fapping myself with and I was sweating and heating like a poor pig in an oven. It wasn't until I reached that craved orgasm that I bleated out and exhaled in pleasure.

As usual, when I came and splattered cum in my pants and tights, I slumped down on my bed and burrowed myself in my sheets to deprecate myself.

I can't help it, dammit! And I know it's fucking weird beyond belief but… I just can't stop myself once he starts doing it! I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me! It's his fucking fault I'm acting this… fucking weird and obnoxious, because I've been hanging out with him a lot!

Fuck, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

I hate myself!

I hate _him_!

After a few minutes of rambling in my mental dilemma, I cooled off.

That's not true -well, I _do_ hate myself but… I don't hate him, not like… to death or anything. It's still his fault, though, and what am I going to do about it?

 _Nothing_. Because I'm a coward.

I couldn't sleep after that.

* * *

I might complain and talk shit about Marco's porn preference but, shamefully, I was… I was getting hooked on it, watching it each night that Marco plays it. It was oddly enticing and hot, addictive even or striking... I dunno! The more I looked at it, the harder it became for me to part my eyes from it.

And if things can't get any better, my body and my perverted, fucked up mind started to like it (specially my body), to the point where I even masturbate at it.

Wanna know something _even_ better? Marco's ear buds got screwed up and now he plays the damn thing out loud -well, not as loud as I play my porn but enough for me to fucking hear it and guess what? I go crazy by it, I start shivering like a naked outcast in the middle of Antarctica and nibble my lips lecherously. It's like hearing Marco's moans a ton of times in my head, setting my body ablaze and hard like a rock. I started cumming faster now and that's really embarrassing.

In fact, that _whole_ ricochet is embarrassing. _I'm_ embarrassing and I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! Is this how far solitude and dejection has taken me, reduced me that pitiful sexual activity? Is this how it's going to end for me? Really?! Am I going to spend my whole fucking miserable life with sexual issues, masturbating at night at the sight of my roommate and his _gay_ porn in secret?! How much pathetic and miserable can I get?!

I got a lot in mind and a whole lot in my chest and I feel like it's gonna blow up. I wanted to get it all out but I don't have anyone and I sure as hell _can't_ tell Marco. If I tell my friends, they'll start calling me gay and push me away. Then Reiner will keep mocking me, telling me 'I told you' over and over again and that's not what I need to hear. The closest person I got as a real friend was Marco but he's way out of the picture.

-"Jean…?"- Marco asked while I whined in the bathroom like a crybaby.

-"Leave me alone."- I slurred, holding myself up with each hand on the sink's border.

-"But… you've been in there for almost an hour now,"- He said, from the other side of the locked door, -"Are you… alright?"

I sighed and dropped my head.

 _No, I'm not._

-"If there's something you want to vent off your chest, I-I'm here… f-for you…,"- He said and quickly cleared his throat, -"T-t-that's if you want to, of course! I-I'm not forcing you or anything…"

Somehow, that made my lips perk up a bit, despite sounding homo-ish. In some way, that brought a bit of comfort in me and for a second it made me wanna blurt everything in my chest out to him.

-"I'm…,"- I had to answer because he's waiting for an answer. Even though a door was between us, I knew he was there and I knew he wasn't leaving until I answered him and it made me realize that he actually cares, -"… fine, really, I just… need some time alone."- Yeah, _away_ from him, to see if I… un-weird out or whatever.

-"Oh… okay,"- He spoke in a slight disappointed tone, -"I… I understand. I'll just, um… be here..."

He knew, didn't he? That I wanted time off away from him, that whatever I'm going through is because of him. I… I don't want to make him feel dejected, I don't want him to think that I'm tired of him but…, -"Yeah… th-thanks."

He sighed and I heard his footsteps fading away.

I don't know what to do.

I ended up hanging out with Reiner and the others again. They were a bit shocked about the sudden arrival but they never pushed me away. I opened my mouth often, to start venting off, but… my lips just sealed my mouth shut. Why… aren't I saying something? They're my friends, right? They won't shun me or anything, so why am I so reluctant to open my mouth and express myself?

Why didn't they noticed? The moody aura was emanating pretty clearly from me. Did they… ignored me? I did felt ignored. They didn't even asked me how I'm doing, they didn't even noted I wanted to say something.

I got mad with everyone, specially at myself for not muttering a single word through the whole damn time. I returned to my dorm and spotted Marco preparing himself to go to sleep, -"Oh, you're here!"- He exclaimed. He sounded worried.

My heart kind of leap in both joy and terror before I parted my lips, avoiding his gaze, -"Hey, uh… why don't you take the top bunker for tonight?"

-"Huh?"- He muttered, tilting his head, confused. What I said was kind of abrupt, -"Um, a-are you sure? I thought you preferred…"

I just nodded and scooted straight to the bathroom, leaving him mouth gaped. I took a long, thoughtful and depressing bath. I don't know how long it lasted. I didn't cared. My body was cold and numb, frozen. I couldn't even move my fingers. I stared blankly at the damp tiles beneath me, counting the squares and muttering the numbers with my shaky lips.

Am I gay? Did I actually started swinging the other way after years of not having someone special? Is Reiner's story legit? Will I become my roommate's gay mate? First of all, is he _really_ gay? Well, his porn definitely suggests so. Stupid question. It didn't mattered anyways. I'm probably gay too and I didn't want to. I want to be normal and have a normal, pretty girlfriend. Is that so fucking hard?

I'm so pathetic.

When I heard a light knock on the door, I realized that it was way past bath time. I didn't cared, frankly, and just kept staring at the white tiles. Another knock on the door, louder, -"Jean…?"- Marco called, -"Are you okay in there? It's been an hour now. You're gonna catch a cold,"- I ignored him until he spoke again and sparked a warm sensation in me, -"I'm… I'm worried about you, okay? Just… say something, _anything_. You've been acting… different and it's really worrisome for me."

I laid down on the tub speechless, my butt cheeks numb and cold, as I pondered about his words. He's worried? Somebody's actually worried about me? I shouldn't be surprised. Instead, I was reminded that this isn't the first time Marco showed worry for me. It's just that now… it's more clear. I owe him an answer, -"C-coming…"- I slurred, teeth clattering.

I heard him sigh deeply in relief, -"Oh, thank God you said something!"- That relief didn't lasted long. With a painful groan and a lot of effort, I propped up but since my limbs were all numb, I lost balance and tumbled down. I groaned and cursed loud enough for Marco to hear. He knocked on the door several times, trying to open it, until he suddenly stopped and that's when I realized that I was naked. Before I could do anything about it though, Marco forced the door open with a spoon, -"Oh my God!"- He exclaimed loudly as he turned around and covered his reddened face, -"I-I-I'm so sorry, Jean! I-I-I thought you dressed up!"

I just shrugged, not even bothering to cover myself as I sat on the white floor like a slug with my dong hanging lose. I didn't even felt uncomfortable or embarrassing. I didn't felt anything at all.

Silence was the only thing between us and it was awkward for him. He kept gulping and double looking at me, his face completely red -including his ears, -"Um… a-aren't you g-gonna…?"

I shrugged again, -"Can't. I'm numb."- I muttered, poking the tiles with my slender fingers.

-"Of course you are! You've been in here for hours, dumbass!"- He exclaimed, exasperated, looking back at me and struggling to lock his eyes on my face and not… _somewhere_ else, -"I-I-I want to h-help b-but…"

-"I'm too ugly, right? Is that it?"- I asked depressively, _now_ looking for something to hide myself with. _Yeah, that's definitely it_. I can't even bare with my own sight. I can't even look at myself in the mirror.

Marco shook his head briskly and turned around abruptly, taking both my shoulders in his hands and jolting me, -"No, that's not it! Don't say that stuff about yourself when… when they're not true!"

My eyes widened bit by bit at his serious and shaken expression.

-"They're not true, okay?"- He repeated, putting a lot of emphasis on it, and squeezing my shoulders, -"Look, I know you're depressed and sad. I know you're hating and shunning on yourself and I understand if you don't want to tell me about it but… I don't want you see you like this. I want to help you, Jean, because I… I care about you, more than you think and more than I let on."

I was speechless for a few seconds, feeling my once cold cheeks and chest warming up. My heart was even beating quickly, -"W-why…?"- I muttered, trying to look for the answer in his chocolate brown eyes… which were oddly and shamefully captivating. Maybe his face's not so good looking but his eyes can allure any girl.

-"B-because… y-you're special to me,"- He stuttered a lot, his face even redder than before, as he tried to keep his eyes on mines, –"Y-you're the only real friend I have, the only one I can really rely on and enjoy time with. You're the only one I relate to, the only one I really feel comfortable and happy around, I…"

My eyes were fully wide now as I narrowed Marco's firm expression. He meant what he said. He really did. I can see it and it made my cheeks and body heat up at the moment, it made me feel… happy. For the first time ever, I feel happy, I feel special and cherished. I _do_ mean something for someone, I _am_ special for someone and I _am_ important… for him.

Those word might sound cursy and homo-ish but… they made me feel better about myself -or better in general, fully. They made me smile and I was lacking of those these days -specially _today_.

I was smiling at him like an idiot and he smiled back at me too until he slowly gazed down at my groin and looked away quickly, covering his red face again, -"I-I-I'm s-sorry for invading your privacy l-like this but… d-do you need help d-dressing up?"

I chuckled and shook my head, -"Nah, I'm good,"- I said, smiling and blushing like a stupid girl, -"Thanks, though."

-"O… okay."- He muttered and slowly stepped out of the bathroom. Is it me or do I actually hear a tad of disappointment in his tone?

I dressed up the moment he left. I still can't believe the things he said about me. In fact, I can't understand him at all. I don't think a simple friend would say something like that to someone else. What am I _really_ to him? It's either that or he's weirder than I thought.

I scooted out of the bathroom in my pajamas and spotted Marco waiting for me on his bed. I just noted the time: it was pitch black outside, -"Holy shit, what time is it?"

-"It's 2 a.m., Jean,"- He replied and fidgeted the sheets with his fingers, -"I-I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about you…"

Again, my cheeks warmed up, -"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks for… worrying,"- Over these past few weeks, Marco has worried more about me than my friends in years and that's sad and painful, -"Hey, uh… no homo, alright?"- I asked, wanting to make sure we don't... level up to anything else other than best friends. Honestly, though, with what I've done and how I've felt with him around... that's kind of an understatement.

Marco cheeks lit up again as he looked down and nodded slowly, -"Can't make any promises..."- He whispered purposely so I couldn't hear me, even though it sounded like he _did_ wanted me to hear.

-"What was that?"- I asked loudly. Oh, I hope he didn't said what I _think_ he said.

He snickered and shook his head briskly as he climbed to the top bunker, -"Goodnight, Jean."

I _hmph_ -ed and dropped on the lower bed, -"Night."

Homo or no homo, Marco has taken a piece of my sad, sad heart and made it his.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Eight_

Marco and I became much more closer, to the point where I grew wary. We were somewhat best friends; I told him more about my insecurities and he comforted me in whatever way he could. I was very grateful and thought that whenever he needs comfort, I'd help him. While I was at it, I learned a lot about him; he's just as insecure as I am and has a low self esteem as I do. He's shy but has a good sense of humor. He's kind of high-strung, gets scared and upset easily, and squeamish. It's needless to say we've gotten comfy with other. With him around, I can take off my shirt and walk in underpants without feeling embarrassed or anything. He always gets really red and bits his lips but never said anything about it. I do catch him staring a lot, though.

We started hanging outside often. Since the others never spoke a word about it, I figured they were cool with it but I knew better.

-"So, got a new buddy, eh?"- Reiner asked as we rounded up for another spooky story-telling around a fireplace.

I shrugged, trying to keep a cool attitude, -"He's alright. Not half bad as I thought he would be."

-"Yeah, uh-huh,"- Muttered Reiner with clear sarcasm in his tone, -"And I'm King of Sina."

I looked at him, face blank, -"Funny. Real funny."- He always say that and it's getting old and boring.

-"So, what, are you two like…?"

I quirked an eyebrow and gazed at him. I spotted him making stupid, cursy faces while making kissy sounds, -"No, Reiner. We're not. We're just friends.

-"You say that _now_ but I know, I see…"- He said and wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

-"Shut up, man,"- I blurted and looked away from him. I admit, I'm a bit scared, wondering what else he "knows", -"You gonna tell a scary story or what?"

-"Yeah, about how you're gay with that weeaboo,"- He blurted and made a face, -"Cuz' that's _really_ scary."

-"Oh, please, not that one again,"- I rolled my eyes and sat on the bench when the teacher arrived, -"Nobody cared, you know. It wasn't scary at _all_."

-"Oh, but it'll scare them out of their minds tonight because everyone has seen you with him."- He said, elbowing me.

I grunted, annoyed, -"Just stop it, Reiner. You're being annoying."

But he didn't stopped. He never did. He told that "scary" story again but this time, people gasped and whispered among themselves. Reiner was right. We've been seen together but it's not like we've done anything homo-ish. All we've done is talk and… talk. Still, these idiots believe anything that comes out of Reiner's big mouth -and this time, Reiner said our names out loud. The teacher wasn't happy with it and scolded him.

I had butterflies in my stomach. I was a bit nervous but… it wasn't too serious. Marco, on the other hand, looked embarrassed. He was blushing a lot and even stepped about from the fireplace to hide his face in the darkness.

I got mad at Reiner. I don't think a friend would do something like that. I wouldn't do something like that if he were in my place. It would've been kind of okay if he substituted our name with another one but he didn't. He just blurted our names out loud without even considering it. He didn't even thought about how I'd feel. He didn't cared.

In the middle of a story, I stood up and left, just like that, without looking back, without looking… at Marco. I just stormed away and everyone was stunned, surprised… even Marco.

Once I reached my dorm, I tossed myself on the lower bed and pressed my face on the pillow. Still smells good, like Marco, even though I've been sleeping on it for a week or so. I just can't make the scent go away. I've gotten used to it and started to even like it. It somehow helps me sleep and I find comfort with it.

I don't know how long I laid on bed (long enough to sweat) when someone knocked and opened the door slowly, -"Jean?"

-"What?"- I babbled, face still buried on the pillow and muffling my words.

-"Are you okay?"- He asked, closing the door behind him.

Am I okay?

I don't even know.

-"I dunno."- I muttered again, feeling my chin tightening up. Oh no, don't cry again, you fucking crybaby.

I felt the bed jiggle and a soft, warm hand on my back. I kind of twitched at the sensation and Marco noticed, lifting his palm up but I wanted to keep feeling it there, slowly comforting me, so I yanked it back down. He wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from me but he never rose his hand up again. After a few minutes, he started rubbing it in circles, pressing down and squeezing my skin gently. My body prickled and shook in warmth and comfort. I exhaled in relief and even moaned but I muffled it against the pillow. No way I can let him hear it. It's just plain embarrassing!

He chuckled silently, massaging my back now thoroughly -even my shoulders and damn, he's good at it. _Really_ good.

He definitely heard my moans and he surely heard the next one when he pressed his fingers gently against each side of my neck. I hugged the pillow tightly as a wave of pleasure spurred my body, making me breathe out and relax in comfort at his touch. I moaned more times than I'm willing to admit, my cheeks flaring up in heat.

He suddenly lent down really close to me, making my heart skip many beats, -"Better?"- He whispered, making me shiver, his warm breath prickling my skin.

This not gay, totally not gay. No homo, right? He's just being a good friend, trying to cheer me up… right?

I gulped, -"Y-yeah, kind of -sort of, maybe? I… I don't know, maybe you should..."- My body moved on it's own, I swear. My fingers pointed at the spot just right under my nape, gesturing him to massage me… anywhere to just not make him stop… _yet_. He, being such a good _friend_ , pressed his thumb there and rubbed the area up and down in a smooth fashion. I still felt comfort but now I felt a bit _too_ much of it along with _something_ else. My body was heating up by his touch, making me sweat and bit the pillow, dampening it with my drool, even. The moans welling up in my mouth became harder to contain. A few even managed to escape my tight lips and Marco heard them clearly, slowly but steadily fastening his moves. I heard him moan too, I felt his fingers hot and sodden with sweat on my skin and I felt him closer to me, making me heat up even more.

The fact that I was enjoying these sensations a bit _too_ much scares me but God fuck me, I have this craving deep inside to feel his fingers more, for him to massage me all over, for me to take off my sticky shirt and feels his whole hands flat on my back and-

 _Holy fuck_.

I think he read my thoughts, my inner wishes. He slid his naked hand up my back underneath my shirt smoothly and slowly. My whole body was set ablaze at his warm touch and my groin got stiff, hot and fuzzy -my bloated penis even cummed a bit, wetting my underwear. I moaned and bleated aloud after pulling my head up from the pillow to burst out all my pent up moans, whimpers and whatnots, -"M… Mar…"- I babbled and quickly covered my mouth.

What… was _that_? Was I going to moan his fucking name?

Okay, that's far _enough_.

I spun around abruptly, too suddenly, and accidentally slapped his face. We both yelped at the same time, -"Shit, a-are you okay? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…!"- I quickly apologized, trying to hide my red face from him but at the same time keeping an eye on his cheek.

He placed his hand on his slapped cheek and rubbed it, looking as red as I do, -"N-no I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… t-touched you like t-that… I just… I wanted to comfort you and…"- He stuttered, really nervous and guilty. He even stepped out from the bed.

-"N-no… i-it's not th-that, I just… kinda ran out of b-breath and got scared,"- I shook my head briskly. I'm babbling nonsense, what the fuck is wrong with me? I just don't want to make him feel bad, –"L-look, I d-didn't mean to hit you, okay? I just turned around too suddenly and accidentally slapped you. I actually feel better… thanks to you."

-"R-really…?"- Marco lips broadened into a smile of relief.

I nodded, -"Yeah, I… needed that."- _And maybe I'll need it again… sometime in the future_.

-"That's… that's a relief,"- He breathed and exhaled, whipping off sweat from his forehead, -"I-I'm glad, I really am."

I sat up and cleared my throat, scratching the back of my neck, -"And I'm glad to have you as a... f-friend."- I spoke, as if trying to clear things out, and unconsciously looked away. _Come on, Jean, face him like you mean it!_

Marco's eyes widened a bit before they dropped as he nodded slowly, -"O-of course... I-I'm glad to have you as a... friend too,"- He looked... kind of sad, like broken when you turn someone down, and it made me feel a bit guilty, -"I'm, uh... gonna take a bath."

I just nodded and when he closed the door of the bathroom, I sighed deeply in relief and dropped down on the bed again, placing a hand on my belly. _Oh man, that was so weird and awkward._ I'mglad it's out of the way and I'm glad I... cleared _things_ out.

After a few minutes, Marco stepped out of the bathroom and we talked, we vented off our feelings about Reiner's little story. Marco was embarrassed, everyone had their eyes on us and spread weird gossip. He was also worried about me, about making me feel embarrassed but honestly, I was pissed more than anything else. He wasn't expecting Reiner to pull that off and neither was I -and I'm his "friend"! In this sort of situation, I would've run off and abort my friendship with Marco but... I don't want to. It doesn't feel right -it's not right. Betraying him after all he's done for me it's not fair.

-"W-what're you gonna do now?"- He asked me before going to bed.

-"Not talk to him, like ever."- I said, flatly, furrowing my brows. Fuck him, I've had enough of his shit.

-"I-I mean... will you keep hanging out with me?"

I nodded, -"Yeah, dude. You're my only... friend."- And I should've realized sooner.

-"Thanks... Jean."- He said, sighing in relief. He was scared I would end up bailing him after that.

-"No sweat, pal."- I replied, taking a deep breath.

I just hope it stays like that.

* * *

-"Ugh...,"- I woke up with an uncomfortable mess in my underwear because of a damn, weird but good wet dream. I've had ton of those, with naked girls and strippers pouring alcohol down my throttle, but this one was different. There were no girls nor strippers, just... Marco, my _friend_. That's right, my friend. He was touching me a lot -my back, essentially, like he did yesterday. He was giving me a thorough massage and I was enjoying it a _lot_ , specially his heat and closeness to me. My torso was completely naked and resting on a smooth surface. He was over me, hands all over my back. It was weird but... effective. I got aroused and unconsciously drove my hand in my underwear to masturbate, -"F-fuck... touch me more...,"- I babbled, still dreamy with faint flashes of the dream clouding my mind, -"P-please...,"- When I came and smeared my underwear, I exhaled and bit my lips, -"Oh fuck yeah..."

I then covered my mouth and stood up to peer at Marco's top bunker. He's asleep, burrowed deeply in his sheets and snoring silently. A tiny smile crept up my lips as I watched him. He looks kinda cu-

I slapped myself mentally and tip-toed towards the bathroom to wash myself off. I relaxed in the shower but as I scrubbed myself, my jerk of a mind brought up the wet dream and it was tough to brush off. I leaned against the tile wall and looked up. I can't deny how good and satisfying it felt. No one has ever touched me so fondly and aroused me like that, no one has ever given me a massage and no one has ever treated me with care like that before. I... I really liked it. I really enjoyed it and I wanted him to do it again. It's weird but... _fuck,_ it felt so good.

I shook my head and tried to ignore all that. I stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and steamy, and snatched the towel from it's hook when I noticed the door slightly open, -"Huh?"- I mumbled. I don't remember leaving the door open. I sauntered towards it and peeked through the thin gap. I spotted Marco scooting away. Was he spying on me? I dressed up quickly and stepped out, -"Mornin',"- I said and pointed at the bathroom, -"Hey, uh... did you opened the door to the bathroom or something? I don't remember leaving it open."

Marco eyes widened as his cheeks lit up and shook his head briskly, -"N-no! It's not what you think it is!"- He blurted, nervously fidgeting his fingers, -"I-I was going to wash my teeth without realizing you were in the b-bathroom and, um... uh..."

I quirked and eyebrow, -"Uh huh,"- I then chuckled, finding amusement in his nervousness, -"It's fine, freckles. I'm not gonna spank you or anything."

The redness on his cheeks spread to his whole face, -"S-spank?"

-"Yeah, your butt, you know, like mums do to their kids when they misbehave."- I was joking but Marco was taking it on a different context, blushing a lot and biting his lips.

-"I-if that's so then I should start misbehaving too..."- He said in a silently but hearable tone, gazing at me furtively.

 _Wait a sec... is he flirting with me?_

I parted my lips and said something unlooked-for before I could even stop myself, -"Heh, if you do that I might do more than just spank you."

 _Wait another sec... did I just flirt with him?_

Now he looked at me completely, face red as a cherry, and stunned out of his mind, -"J-J-Jean?"

I gulped, pulling the collar of my shirt away a bit. Why the hell is it so hot in here today? Fuck, my heart's going apeshit-crazy on me. What the fuck did I just said? My chest was overflowing with hotness, my cheeks were unbearably hot and my stomach whirled.

Timely, the bell to breakfast rang and I sighed aloud in relief, quickly scooting out without looking, -"Well, time for breakfast! I'll, uh... see you there!"- _Or not._ I laughed nervously and sprinted towards the canteen.

He didn't joined me at lunch and I was relieved... a bit. I dunno why he sat with Armin though. They haven't spoken since, well, since Marco started hanging out with me. They kept gazing at me and muttered something among themselves. I was dying to know what the hell are they gossiping about me and I really hope Marco's not talking to him about our... bizarre and awkward flirting.

What the hell got into me? What the hell got into _him?_ At first, we were nothing but two bags of shit fighting over stupid things. The next few days, we start to get to know each other and get along better. We became friends, we started watching stuff together and sharing cigarettes. Then, he's being a good _friend_ to me, taking care of me during my hangover, cheering me up and comforting me. Recently, we've done weird shit; he massaged me, which turned out to be some kinky shit but that's okay. We're both lonely and lonely guys tend to do weird stuff like that -plus, we're bros. That stuff normal betweens bros.

But flirting?

I don't think that's normal.

Once I swallow the last chunk of meat, I stood up and scooted towards the dump. On my way out, I felt Reiner's shrew and sharp eyes on me. He had an arrogant grin up his pale and ugly face that made me wanna punch him hard.

 _Asshole._

I feel an 'I told you so' coming up and I don't like it one bit.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

Thanks, MadamofMadness, for that review!

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Nine_

Marco's hanging a lot with that Armin weeaboo recently. _Too_ much for my liking.

We've only hung out in our dorm, at least for some hours a day, before he runs off with that blondie -even to _his_ bloody dorm. I was pissed at both of them; at Marco because he fucking abandoned me and at Arming for fucking taking Marco away from me.

And no, I'm _not_ jealous!

-"Well, from where I'm standing it seems you don't need me anymore."- I spat, with sass and attitude that even made _me_ hiss.

-"Wh… why are you saying that all of a sudden?"- His face was of pure confusion. We were talking about something that had nothing to do with his comradeship with Armin. I brought it up out of the blue, -"What does that have to do with Twister?"

By my nagging, he placed the Twister play cloth on the floor and knelt before it, spreading flat any creases. He then looked up at me, still bewildered by my sudden squabble, -"Oh, don't give me that look, Marco."- I spat again, arms crossed and looking down at him with irritation.

-"Jean, I really don't know what you're-"

-"Let's just start already."- I interrupted him and pushed him down on the cloth, his chest landing on the floor with a thud.

He gasped and got really red. I'm not about to let him run off with that stupid blondie after I literally nagged him a whole day to play this crap with me. It's been driving me nuts. Honestly, I even planned to get a splinter or some other wound just to get his attention for even a minute. Yeah, I'm an attention whore. No one has ever given me the attention that Marco has and I want it back. I'll even fight for it. _Fuck you,_ Armin.

I straddled him and snatched the cardboard from the floor, -"I'll start."- I said as I spun the arrow.

-"W-w-wait, h-hold on-"- Marco stuttered madly, nervous again, as he tried to wriggle out from underneath me.

-"Right hand… red,"- I gazed at the cloth and spotted a red dot just beside Marco's head. I slammed my hand on it, startling Marco and making him blush even more, -"Your turn,"- I said and he quickly reached for the board but I yanked it away from him, -"Chill. I'll spin it for you,"- I kicked the arrow with my finger and followed it, -"Left arm, green."

Marco gulped and placed his hand on the green dot under my red one.

My turn, -"Left arm, blue,"- I said, placing my hand on a blue dot on Marco's other side of his head, -"For you it's… let's see,"- With a bit of difficulty, I spun the arrow for him, -"Right hand, yellow."- This one was right above my right hand.

Marco hesitated for a second before laying his hand down and breathing deeply. He's already sweating under my body, specially his rear neck, and his ears were burning red.

I huffed, -"Not having fun?"- I spoke, shaking my head, -"Why don't you call your buddy Armin, huh?"

-"Really?"- Marco exclaimed, trying to look at me over his shoulder, -"Is he all this' about?"

I spun the arrow, lips pursed like a little pissed kid, -"Left foot, green."- I muttered, pulling my leg back and on the green dot.

-"Jean, don't ignore-"

-"Right leg on blue for you."- I interrupted him again.

He sighed and prompted to turn around, -"No, time out. We need to-"- I literally took his leg and pulled it down over a blue dot, interrupting him and leaving him mouth gaped. He gasped, not expecting that either.

-"Shut up,"- I spat, spinning the arrow again, -"Play first, then talk,"- I pressed myself on him a bit more, preventing him to move or wriggle out, -"Left foot, yellow."

With a gulp and a shaky breath, he moved his leg towards said dot, -"J-Jean… it's getting…"

Really hot and uncomfortable. It took me a while to notice the unique and undue position we were in. I was literally over him, hands on each side of his head and legs sprawled back. If anyone comes through that door, they'd think I was fucking him, -"Um…,"- I muttered, clearing my dried throat while spinning the damn arrow again, -"R-right hand… green."

I placed my right hand on a green dot a bit farther from where it once stood and I had to move my body forward in order to reach it. Marco and I both yelped and flushed when my groin pressed against his butt.

 _Shit_ , I though, _this is a bad position_. My face was heating up and my groin hardened and warmed up a bit. I coughed and tried acting cool, -"L-l-let me spin it for you,"- But it wasn't working. I stuttered a lot, feeling butterflies in my stomach and shivering, -"L-l-left foot, b-blue."

Marco exhaled and pulled said leg back. Our little game couldn't get any weirder; by doing so, Marco drove his butt even harder on my groin. A wave of thrill made my whole body shiver and heat up at the closeness. It made me even harder. It made me moan and bit my lips like a fucking pervert.

Our next turns moved us even closer… and made the game even more awkward and inappropriate, to the point where it wasn't about Twister anymore. Marco's body was completely beneath mines now, my chest over and pressing on his back, my head really close to his hair and the back of his neck. I could smell his sweat mixed with his natural odor and I could feel his heat, his heart pounding madly.

Shamefully, I was enjoying this little game of ours, secretly bubbling up glee within me as my heart throbbed quickly too, -"J… Jean…,"- Marco moaned my name and so help me it made my body shiver in glee. I like how that sounded. I like how he said my name and I… I fucking want him to say it again, -"Jea…"- He moaned again, this time in a lower tone, again sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down my body -specially my lower half.

Oh _God_ , not a boner.

I tried to will it down. I can't have a boner right now. No fucking way. He'll feel it and it'll be the most embarrassing thing that'll happen to me… _ever._ I gotta keep my manhood. This isn't bro-ish or manly, nu-uh.

This is definitely homo.

And what made it even more homo was Marco's visible boner -which explains his moans and his red as cherry neck and ears. My eyes widened as my face flushed and my body hardened. _I got someone to get hard. I turned someone on. Finally!_

But then I realized that it wasn't just anyone.

It was my friend, my roommate… another _guy._

I still got an erection and he felt it, he definitely did. He gasped lowly and looked at me over his shoulder.

I quickly looked away. I totally forgot about the cardboard and the Twister cloth beneath us as I reeled my mind for a way out of this position. We were too embroiled, however, and it proved difficult to unscramble back to normal. It was stressing me out to madness, I swear. There more time we spent like this, the more Marco felt my unbending boner. I panicked and started swinging my arms and legs like crazy, -"J-Jean… calm down,"- Marco spoke, trying to keep calm despite his obvious fluster, -"S-stop moving so I can-"

A sudden knock on the door startled us both. It then swung open before I could do anything, -"Hey, Marco, are you…,"- Armin's jaw dropped wide open when his eyes laid on us and our particular position, -"… here?"

My face burned even more and I quickly started kicking around aimlessly to loosen myself of Marco. I wasn't stressed anymore, though. I wasn't even panicked. I was pissed, gritting my teeth as I pushed Marco off of me a bit harshly, -"You planned on hitching a ride with him to bail me out?"

Marco rubbed his back and widened his eyes at me, -"N-no, I-I didn't planned anything, I-"

-"Then why did you agree to spend the day with me in the first place, huh?"- I rambled, interrupting him over and over again, -"You're double timing me and I hate it!"

-"Jean, listen to me-!"

-"Just… get out already!"- I stood up and waved him off, storming off and turning my back to him.

-"Maybe I should just…"- Armin spoke, looking back at the door.

Marco sighed in despondency and shook his head as he stood up, -"No, I'll… go with you. There's nothing else to do here."

I scoffed, -"Yeah, that's right, nothing!"

I heard Marco gasp lowly before he left, following Armin out.

When I heard the door closed, I dunno why I started slamming my fist on his stupid bed and pillow. I just felt like I had to and I couldn't stop myself.

My judgement was clouded with anger and I didn't think straight. I had to go out for a cigarette to cool my head off. I clothed up with my coat, snatched the cigar box and my flip-lighter and headed out. The cool air of the night made me shiver and clatter my teeth a bit as I scooted towards my -or _our-_ usualspot for smocking, out of campus. There, I sat on the bench and lit up my cigarette. After a few minutes of breathing and exhaling the bitter smoke, my brain opened up.

He didn't really plan to hang out with Armin, right? He actually cleared his agenda for me… right? He's _that_ good of a… friend, if that's what we really are. I don't even know. Our little Twister session turned out to be something else, something other than fun time with you best friend.

I dunno what's wrong with me. I've been acting different lately, weird. I don't know if it's his doing, his fault, but what I do know is that… I've gotten dangerously attached to him. I don't know what to do about it, though. I don't have anyone else to speak with. I can't tell Reiner or the others. I'm alone on this. I don't know what to do, where to go or…

-"Well, well, well, look who's here,"- I rolled my eyes at the voice and the double crunching of the leaves on the ground, -"If it isn't Jeanbo, the gay kid."

-"It's been a while, Jean,"- That was Eren, following Reiner, -"You've changed. What've you been up to?"

-"Nothing that'll interest you, I'm sure,"- I mumbled, shaking my hazy head. Still, I'll need a lot more nicotine to vent off to these guys. They didn't cared, though, and sat on the bench, on each side of me, -"Fuck off, can't you see I wanna be left alone?"

They ignored that, -"Why the long face, huh?"- Reiner started, leaning close to me, -"Did your boyfriend bailed you?"

I gasped internally. He wasn't so far from the truth, -"H-he's not my boyfriend and whatever happened to me is not your business,"- I spat, pushing him far from me, -"Stop acting like you care."

Reiner made a fake and stupid sad face, -"Oh, c'mon, don't treat me like. We're just trying to help,"- Again, he leaned on me, closer than before and whispered, -"It looks like you need it. I know you desperately want to vent off, talk your shoulder out and we're here for you."

I stared at him for a few minutes, just to see if he meant those words. For a _second,_ I considered it but then I shook my head and looked away. I realized that he was conveniently here right now. Before this, I needed someone to lean onto and speak my chest off several times but he wasn't there, not even once. Yet, he's here _now_ , just after Marco and I had a scuffle, -"Sure,"- I stood up, tossing the burnt cigarette away, -"Whatever you say. You need to do better than that, dude,"- I turned to leave until Reiner yanked me back by my arm, -"Hey, let go!"

-"Listen, Jean,"- He spoke, with a more serious tone of voice. He's still mocking me, enjoying this moment and taking joy in my pathetic condition right now, -"I'm just doing ya' a favor, okay? That life you're walking into with that guy is obnoxious, horrible and tough. It's uncool and disgusting."

I jerked my arm, -"Let go."- I repeated, gritting my teeth.

But then I felt another hand grab me from behind, -"Listen to him."- Warned Eren and his face yelled 'or else'. Gives me the heebie jeebies.

-"I mean, c'mon, a _guy_? Oh, and it's not any guy, at that, it's _him_ ,"- Reiner continued, shaking his head in utmost disappointment, -"He's no good for you, you feel me? He's ugly, immature and a fucking weeaboo, did you forget? There's a ton of sexy girls out there waiting for their boyfriend and you _could_ be one them, you know."

I scoffed, -"As if,"- I mumbled and then gazed at him, giving him a sharp glare, -"Why don't you skip to the climax?"

He grinned and snickered, -"You're not as stupid as I thought, huh?"- His expression turned serious as he stood up, tightening his grip on my arm, -"If you start smooching with him, Jean, I'm warning you… I'm gonna make your life a living hell. I don't tolerate that repugnance. Our friendship ends there, pal'. Your choice."

My heart felt squeezed, wringed and tossed into a dumpster.

-"It's us or… him."- He added, further sinking my emotions into the trash.

I clenched my hands and bit my lips hard. I felt my eyes bloating up in tears. After so long together, Reiner just dismissed my feelings like that, like… _nothing_ , like another bag of junk. Gay or not, aren't friends supposed to support you, accept you as you are?

I sobbed and stepped back, -"F… fuck you, man,"- I babbled, unable to contain… _everything_ inside me, -"That's… that's not cool!"

He just shrugged.

And I gasped, widened my eyes. _This can't be happening…_

-"You're… you're such an ass!"- I shouted and ran, as fast as I could. I've heard similar words before.

-"You know where I'll be!"- He yelled, laughing with Eren as they watched me run like a chicken.

With tears in my eyes, I ran past the bushes and trees, tripping with rocks and whatnots, smearing my ugly face with mud. I kept going, though. I didn't want to look back, I didn't want to see Reiner's grin or Eren's mocking expression.

My weak body collided on Marco's stupid bed the second I reached our dorm, tainting its sheets and pillow with mud.

I cried. I cried a lot and no one came for me. Not even Marco.

I'm truly alone now… and it scared the hell out of me.

 _Your choice._


	10. Chapter Ten

Whoa, I really took long for this one u.u it's just that I started shipping Stucky (Steve and Bucky) recently and I've begun to read this amazing fanfic and it got me really distracted XD If you ship these two cute guys, check it out: Who am I? By professional_dreamer.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: Sexual content.**

If you see any mistakes, I'm really sorry. I admit I wrote this in a hurry since it's been so long since I last updated. I'll do better in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Ten_

I'm alone and terrified, whining and crying like a little kid on bed.

I'm soaking with mud, tainting the bed I was crying into, but I don't care. I'm too upset, too… depressed. I didn't even stand once to clean myself up, I just laid flatly on bed and emptied my stinging eyes full of tears.

 _Your choice._

I don't how long I cried -it felt eternal, honestly. I must've fallen asleep at some point because the next time I woke up I had an unbearable headache and reeked of shit.

Great. I must have tripped onto a pile of turd last night. I was too shaken up to notice. Too busy _running_.

I flopped down the bed and tumbled on the floor. I picked myself up like a slug after a few minutes of smelling the shit on me and trekked my way towards the bathroom to wash myself. While scrubbing the shit out of my hair, I watched the brown dough blend with the water and cascade down the pipeline. I made a face at the stench and pinched my nose.

God, I'm such a loser, tripping onto a pile of crap. So 1940's.

When I was done cleaning myself and stepped out of the bathroom, a wave of disillusion and dejection overwhelmed me, making shivers slither down my spine as I sauntered towards the dirty bed. I stared at it and pictured Marco snoozing on it, cuddling tightly with his pillow.

I guess… I guess I was expecting him to be here, to check up on me -in fact, I expected him to check up on me last night and I expected to wake up clean and all, his doing. I'm just wishing for too much, huh?

I gritted my teeth. I should clean his bed up. I should tell the janitors or anyone but instead, I turned around and left it there to stink, pissed at Marco for abandoning me yet again. I stomped towards the kitchen and snatched a snack from the fridge as breakfast. I'm not gonna even go to the canteen for breakfast. I don't want to see his stupid face for even a second.

And yet I'm hungry… and sad -more hungry than sad, let me clear it. He doesn't care about me anymore so I shouldn't care about him either. He didn't clean me up last night so I won't… whatever-him. Now he has Armin and I bet he cleans and helps Armin whenever he needs him. I bet they do weird stuff together too. I bet he showed Armin his gay porn and they jack off to it and-

What. The. Fuck.

I'm so jealous.

What the hell am I? A baby? Christ.

I hate myself. I'm so pitiful and miserable. I wanna go home, away from this fucking summer camp.

My brain kept on in an unending turmoil throughout the whole day, eventually making it ache and throb. I was hungry. Dehydrated. Lonely. Hurting. Depressed. Crazy. Whatever. You name it. I'm a stubborn and lofty prick, but… I needed Marco. I needed him to watch my back.

I ended up cleaning his bed. I warmed it up for him and waited for him to come.

He didn't.

He must be pissed at me too. I _did_ say stupid and reckless things. I _did_ act like a little, wimpy kid and I _did_ hurt his feelings. I… I feel like I should apologize, make things right between us, but… what if Reiner sees us? What if I fuck up and say something even more stupid? I… I'm scared. I fear I'll make things worse -I'm also just plain scared. I'm a coward. I can't face him. I just… _can't_.

I didn't know what to do.

In the end, I drunk like fifteen glasses of beer until I was loony and wasted out of my mind, to suppress the woe in me. I've never gotten this fucking drunk before. Reiner would be proud.

Like always, I started thinking pervy, I started imagining women before me, dancing in bikinis and spinning around a thin pole. Man, I wanted to touch them so bad. I reached for them, for their perfect, round butts, but instead "touched" the air. Wobbly and tripping with… _everything_ , I searched for my porn, humming the barbie song, and played them all night long, really loud.

I pulled my dick out and jacked off… a lot of times. Then suddenly, the women changed shape and started looking more like guys, like a ton of Marco's. At this point, I didn't even bothered. I'm too wasted to care and just kept masturbating in the same pace -a little faster, though. I got hot and sweaty in just minutes, hanging my head back and gaping my mouth wide to pour down more alcohol. I moaned aloud, without holding back, enjoying the delightful sounds that came from the movie, making me thrill, like if it was music to my ears -and it _is._

I lost track of time and sense of my surroundings. I heard the door opening and closing but I didn't look back, not even once… until I heard sobs.

I looked over my shoulder and squinted my eyes, struggling to keep them open. I couldn't see shit. It was all blurry but I did saw a hazy figure trekking glumly towards the lower bed. Whoever… or _whatever_ it was -considering I see weird shit when I'm drunk- it flopped on the bed and buried it's head on the pillow. It then pulled the sheets all the way up, covering itself from sneaky eyes like mines.

Or just mines.

I grinned and picked myself up, -"Marco… _hic_ … is that youuu?"- I drawled, teetering my way towards the bed with a bottle of beer on hand, spilling it all over the floor.

He didn't answer but I knew it was him. He clung to his pillow tighter.

-"Marcooooo… _hic_ … don't chu' ignore me… _hic_ …,"- I babbled again and when I reached the bed, I poked his feet and pulled on his toes, -"C'mon… _hic_ … say somethin'… _hic_ …"

Nothing.

I yanked the sheets away, exposing his whole slender body. He yelped and pulled it back up, -"Leave me alone, you… you boozer!"- He shouted and hid in his sheets again.

-"Heey, _hic_ , what did I do to deserv' tha'?"- I whined and sat, making him hop on the bed, -"I… _hic_ … I missed you… you know… _hic_ …"

He gripped the sheets and pillow tighter, -"You're drunk, Jean. Go away."- He muttered, without looking at me.

I ignored him, -"I… _hic…_ felt so lonely without you, _hic_ , that I realized how much you… _hic_ … mean to me...,"- Marco rose his head a bit and glanced at me over his shoulder, -"… _hic_ … you're the best that has happened to me in like… _hic_ … ever… and I don't wanna… _hic_... lose you…,"- I giggled like a girl, feeling awkward butterflies in my belly as I parted my sluggish lips, -"Heck… _hic_... I think I even love you."

Marco eyes widened as his cheeks lit up. His ears perked up, eager to continue hearing my rambling -because honestly, I had no idea what I was saying and I had no idea how he could be interested.

-"I mean… _hic_ … I see you naked in my mind instead of hot girls, so that gotta mean somethin', yeah?"- I giggled again, for a prolonged time, while scratching my nape, -"I get like really wimpy when you leave and… _hic…_ like _really_ fucking jealous when you hang out with that blondie instead of me."

Marco's eyes teared up a bit, -"Jean, the things you're saying…"- He looked… sad, tired, like broken up. My words somehow made him... happy and sad at the same time. They pained him in some way.

-"Yeah, well… I think I'm… _hic…_ totally in love with ya',"- I slurred, sitting a little closer to him. I felt a fuzzing heat within me and an undeniable desire to be closer to him, -"I even had boner during the Twister game… _thing_ and I've jacked off _while_ looking at _you_ jack off, some nights, _hic_. I also like your odor, like a lot, _hic._ It helps me sleep and it turns me on… _hic._ "- All these confessions are gonna hurt later, I'm sure.

Marco gasped, his eyes ungracefully wide as his lips shook in shame, -"Y-you saw?"

-"Uh-huh, you weren't very… _hic…_ quiet…,"- I leaned in closer to him, making him lean back a bit, -"It… _hic…_ felt good, didn't it?"

Marco bit his lip as he nodded very slowly, barely noticeable, but masked it by pushing me away and shaking his head briskly, -"Just… go to sleep, Jean."

I ignored him and leaned even closer until I pushed him down, literally over him like when we "played" Twister, but this time… he faced me, chest up and looking straight at my droopy, drunken eyes, -"I'm not gonna let you sleep just yet, _hic._ "- I said.

-"Jean…?"- He gasped and gulped, -"W-what are you doing?"

-"Somethin' I'm probably gonna… _hic…_ regret later and…,"- I licked my lips as I neared my face really close to his and pinned his hands above his head, -"… something I've been wantin' to do for a… _hic…_ while."

-"Wh-what is it?"- He stuttered, nervously wriggling underneath me, -"You're making me-"

Without further ado, I buried my lips on his neck and starting kissing, sucking and nibbling it madly and messily.

He yelped and tried to push me off, -"J-Jean… what are you-"- I tasted his skin and inhaled his familiar and orgasmic scent, making a thrill vibrate my whole body as I spurred a bit faster. I slithered my tongue up, drawing out breathless moans and shivers from Marco, and bit his ears, sticking my tongue in it. Marco yelped again and writhed, whimpering as I toured my tongue in. He started moaning louder. He wanted this too for a long time but at the same time… he wanted me to stop. He tried to.

I didn't think about that any longer. I was too drunk to sulk on it.

I don't know what got into me. I just… I just had to do this, I just had to taste Marco's skin and pin him down beneath him. I was hot all over -and hard- and could only think of… him, of his slender figure beneath me and ungracious but alluring lips, -"Marco…"- I slurred, eyes locked on his shaky lips.

Marco just looked away, his face utterly red as he wheezed, exhausted and flustered. He kept making faces of disgust and whatnot.

I grinned, breaking through that façade of his, -"Stop whining,"- I said, nearing my lips to his until they grazed, -"I know you want this…,"- I whispered, letting go of one of his hand to rub and fondle his waistline, -"I know you really like this sorta thing…,"- I traveled lower, digging my way into his pajama pants. Marco gasped deeply, like I was starting to rape him -which, in a way… I was- but his body shivered and vibrated in pleasure. He moaned but bit his lips, muffling it. I rummaged my hand around, searching for his manhood without thought, -"C'mon… _hic…_ admit it. I've seen you watching it…"- When I found _it_ , I took a tight hold of it and Marco bleated out, squirming and whimpering with teary eyes.

-"W-what, n-no… when did you…?"- He stuttered, wheezing like crazy while trying to undo my hold of his -I gotta say- tiny cock, -"S-s-stop… t-this is so embarrassing!"- He gaped his mouth to whine some more, pushing me away still, but I interrupted him by smashing my lips on his. I bit and sucked them harshly, seeping my tongue in and meeting his. It was a messy kiss, offbeat and just _bad_ … but it felt amazing, -"Ugh, ew… Jean, you're drunk!"- Marco babbled among the hasty kisses but after a while, he stopped… _everything_ and kissed me back, with tears in his eyes.

I was shaking with euphoria and I was starting to think that it wasn't a good feeling to miz with alcohol. I felt hazy, fainting… but I didn't stop. I wanted to keep kissing Marco, I wanted to feel him more and hear him moan more. I stared stroking his cock in a fast pace, making him dart his head back and gape his mouth wide, drooling and moaning louder and louder. I licked his saliva off and made his mouth mine while fapping him faster, taking a lot of delight in his moan. His cock bloated up in my hand and I was surprised at how fast he cummed, splattering his whole groin. He exhale in pleasure and hid his face with his arm, -"Damn…,"- I mumbled, grinning, -"You're a real perv, aren't ya'…?"- And I liked it -no, _love_ it.

He just bit his lips, still looking away.

-"Hey, I wanna see your face…,"- I said and pulled his arm down. Once visible, I saw that it was full of pure bliss and embarrassment at the same time. It was really red and hot as he breathed puffy clouds of hot breath. He wasn't looking at me. I took his chin, -"Look at me,"- And he did and I saw his teary eyes once again, which were full of pleasure and longing too, -"Yeah, that's hot..."- I said and kissed him again.

He kissed me back with no hesitation this time, too tired to struggle against his true desire.

Now more wasted with all the exhilaration, I thought about his porn and started venturing deeper into his pant… to his butthole, -"N-no more… Jean… please…,"- He babbled among the messy kisses, -"I… I want to touch you too…"- He said but he was already fondling my abdomen. I moaned aloud at the phenomenal sensation. No one has ever touched me _this_ much and… it feel _good_. I wanted him to touch me more.

I placed my hand over his hand and drove it into my pants. He stroked my groin, making me thrill in continuous waves, -"F-fuck… Marco…,"- I moaned, feeling my throat hoarse and dried, -"… fap me off too."

He hesitated, at first, until he squeezed it and slowly rubbed it. I bit my tongue and buried my face on Marco's chest, really feeling _good_ and it going up to my head, making me dizzy like before. He kept a slow pace, though, and I grew desperate, -"You're going so fucking slow…"- I complained. It was driving me mad.

Marco gasped and boosted his pace, still embarrassed and hesitant. It didn't really took long for me to ejaculate and spurt cum like crazy. I darted my head painfully back, breathing out and moaning with so much pleasure and delight. It went right up to my queasy head and I tumbled down onto Marco and passed out.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sorry for the delay guys! There's been a huge blackout in PR, literally across the whole island, and living without internet (and water, in addition!) is the worst. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Eleven_

-"Oh my fucking…,"- I groaned as I sat up from bed rubbing my aching head, -"… _fuck!_ "- I cursed aloud, gripping and pulling my hair… and making it worse. It feels like it's being split open, holy fuck. I dragged my legs to the side and tried to stand up… only to have them give up on me and stagger down, dropping on my ass, -"Fuck me!"- I cursed, again. Every limb in me was numb and my fucking head ached. This is the worst part of drinking the hell out of your liver, the fucking hangover. I'm even nauseous and groggy, everything was spinning and bouncing. I can't even stand up, Christ's sake. Where's Marco when I need him?

And then it clicked.

I propelled myself up and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door close and falling to my knees in front of the toilet, barfing the fuck out of my poor belly. It hurts, leaving my throat scorching and aching. I whined and gulped unintentionally, making the situation worse for myself. I gripped the toilet's cold edges and sunk my head deeper in, puking the last of the alcohol out. Once clear, I spun the shower on and literally sat on the slippery tiles with clothes on. I kept staring at the white, tiled wall before me for what seemed like eternal hours… doing absolutely _nothing._ It's like my brain and my whole body did a shut down and I just had to wait until I sobered up enough -enough to at least _think._

After… I don't know how long, I managed to at least bring up _one_ thought: Marco. And it hurt. My head hurts and my chest tightens when I repeated his name. _Marco._ I hissed at the struck of pain and rubbed my sodden temples. Why the hell does it hurt? What did I do to deserve this? I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remember anything from last night but if my experience with alcohol thought me something… is that remembering stuff is practically impossible, especially if you drank more than ten bottles of it.

I gave up with dragged sight and dropped my body back, letting the water shower on my whole body. I can't remember anything and something tells me that that's for the best. It feels weird, though. _I_ feel weird and uncomfortable with myself. I feel like I did something weird last night but I can't wrap my head around it.

I ignored that like an ignorant prick for the next eternal hours or whatever.

I managed to at least wash my hair and teeth, feeling really grubby and dingy. With a towel around my head, I trudged out of the bathroom with a tired sight and sat on the bed, drying my hair. I then gazed up by impulse, suddenly wondering about Marco. I don't remember him ever coming back from Armin's little hangout and it made my heart ache, more than usual. I clutched my chest and dropped my head.

 _Not this again_ , I thought, _stop being such a baby._

God, I hate myself. A sudden sadness threatened to overwhelm me now that I was thinking of Marco, and that pain in my chest lingered again. He abandoned me, he really did. I got drunk and he didn't even bother this time. I bet he forgot all about me. I bet he now watches Armin's back and takes care of him when he gets drunk-

I slapped myself, literally _slapped,_ like an overly possessive girl in one of those dramatic late night novels slapping their boyfriends.

 _Not that again, dude,_ I thought, _it's really annoying._

It proved difficult, though, so I stood up and rummaged the fridge for something to eat, trying to distract my mind. I found an apple prone to decay and since my stomach voted against eating it, I tossed it in the dump and kept searching. I snatched a pack of crackers and slammed the door shut, turning around and trudging towards the lounge. I sat on the chair and clicked the TV on. That's when I realized that the place was unusually clean, tidy. When I get drunk, I _always_ make a mess so this… cleanup is out of place.

I wanted to believe it was Marco, really, and I shook my head briskly at that. _Just forget about him, Jesus fuck._

Abruptly, loud moaning sounds rang across the dorm and I hopped in place and flipped the remote control into the air. It spun and crashed on the floor behind me with a loud crunching sound. I quickly stood to pick it up and then, _just_ then, the main door opened up and Marco popped in innocently, making my heart skip one big beat, -"Jean? Can I... uh…"- He heard and saw the porn I must've been watching last night and his cheeks lit up, like always.

I laughed nervously and threw my leg back, kicking the TV off, -"Uh… forget 'bout that,"- I stuttered, nervously rubbing my nape as I knelt to pick up the blasted TV control, -"I was t-totally not watching that."- I added and it was stupid. Really stupid.

-"O… okay,"- He said, with a deep breath following after, -"C-can I…?"

I gazed up at him, feeling oddly heated up inside, -"Uh, yeah."- _This is our dorm, dumbass._

-"Th-thanks…"- He spoke, meekly stepping in with his head down and hands in his pockets. I picked up the last bits of the remote control and dropped them on the table, wincing at it. That's gonna cost me a lot if someone finds out. Thoughtlessly, I picked it up again and prompted to dump it but Marco spoke against it, -"What're you doing?"

-"Uh, getting rid of it?"- I drawled uneasily and awkwardly, avoiding his gaze.

Marco shook his head and snatched the bits from me, -"It's easy to fix, lemme just…,"- He sat on the chair and started tinkering with it, clicking the buttons back together and pressing the battery lid until it was good as new… relatively speaking, -"Let's test it…,"- He mumbled, aiming it towards the TV and clicking it on, again displaying the porn movie and rattling the fucking sounds aloud. He yelped and smashed his finger on the button again, his cheeks flaring up, -"Um… here, good as new… more or less."- He hovered it before him, clearing his throat awkwardly, and when I took it, our fingers grazed slightly and I felt a wave of warmth swamp me from the tip of my finger to my toes. I shivered and yanked my hand back, startling him.

Awkward silence ensued afterwards and I was tapping my foot both nervously and angrily. I wanted to speak to him, apologize for being a prick, but I was also pissed off, -"What're you doing here?"- I snapped, unable to handle it anymore, -"Last time I checked, we weren't speaking."

His eyes rose up a bit as he fidgeted his shirt's fringes coyly, -"Well, _you_ weren't…"

I blinked, -"Huh?"

-"Look, Jean, I…,"- He took a deep breath, as if being here in the first place proved difficult for him. It's like he has a lot to say but those words were stuck in his mouth, -"I know you're mad at me but… I… I…,"- He gulped and shook his head, abruptly changing the topic, -"Y-yesterday, I came here and y-you were… drunk but you said some things, some really… unusual but emotive things… to me and I…,"- His breathing staggered, his lips quavering as he forced himself to gaze up at me, his eyes teary, -"… do you remember?"

I started to shake my head until something clicked again, harder this time, and it struck every nerve in my feeble body. I started trembling in place as my head cramped up with memories, hitting me like a tidal wave, making my eyes widen painfully. I remember saying something _really_ weird to him, even though it felt truthful, like it came from deep within the confines of my heart: that I _loved_ him. I remember telling him that I missed him, that I felt lonely without him and I remember confessing to him that I was jealous, that I pictured him naked in my mind, that I like his scent a lot and that I watched him masturbate at night -all of these are more than enough to make my head spin and they're too much for me to handle, too much for me to feel comfortable with.

Oh, and here comes the best part.

I almost fucked him. I remember I _almost_ fucked him after telling him all that. I remember kissing him like there was no tomorrow for us, I remember sinking my hand in his pants to… to fap him, to seep my finger in his ass and-

I remember his moans; they ring just right beside my ear as of now and it made me shiver.

I remember him jacking me off then by _his_ beseech. I might've been drunk and I might be suffering a hangover right now but it doesn't take much thinking to know that I wanted to do that -drunk or not- and he wanted it too. It felt right and it felt _good._

Because I _do_ house feelings for him.

I should've drunk more.

-"Jean…?"- Marco called, his voice hoarse and lapsing as he loomed closer to me, waiting for an answer, -"S-say something…"

I don't think I should. I bet my face says it all and even so, I shook my head and started laughing maniacally and nervously, -"Nope, sorry, man. I can't remember shit,"- With a hand on my forehead, I avoided his gaze as best as I could, trying _too_ hard to play the innocent and _ignorant_ act, -"Whatever I said, I didn't mean it. I was drunk, like… _really_ drunk and I tend to say and do stupid things,"- With a dismissive wave of my hands, I turned around and sauntered straight to the TV, -"So, yeah… just forget about it."- I clutched my chest, feeling it tightening painfully.

God, those words felt really wrong coming out of my mouth, foul. They stung and itched on my tongue, like when you accidentally bite something nasty in your food. I had a serious impulse to turn around and just say the truth but… I didn't. I kept my shaky mouth shut, making my chin ache and sore.

I heard Marco taking in a shaky and tedious intake of breath, gulping and gasping several times like… like he's trying really hard to hold tears and cries, -"Th… that's really cru-"

I didn't want to hear it so I spun around and started laughing louder, -"I must've looked like a real moron, right? You should've filmed me, just to have a laugh!"- As I faced him, my eyes locked on his expression and it was as if he spilled a giant bucket of cold water on me, drenching me whole and making waves of cold, unbearable shivers ebb through me, literally knocking me off my feet. It really hit me hard in the guts. I leant against the chair before I could fall, eyes still locked on his face: it was full of sadness and disillusion, of betrayal and dismal. He looked _broken._ He clutched his chest as if he were in pain, just like I was, and tightened his jaw.

I saw a thin tear escape his eyes as he gaped his shaky lips to speak, without looking up… not even once, -"Oh, I… I see…,"- He drawled, sobbing silently as he turned around, -"I'm… I'm really sorry for bothering you,"- He headed towards the door and I wanted to go after him, lock the door and keep him in here forever with me, to play games, watch anime and cheer him up, -"G-goodbye… Jean."- He opened the door and looked over his shoulder, giving me one last _grieving_ look before he started to close the door.

At that second, I couldn't control my body and dashed straight ahead but it was too late.

I fell to my knees and dossed my head on the door, staring down at the floor and watching my tears slosh on it with a light sound. I started sobbing uncontrollably, chocking and coughing often.

I haven't sobered up one bit.

And I tried to but Marco's broken expression was carved in my mind like cavemen engrave doddles on rocks or… _whatever_. I couldn't rip it out and it hurts. It really hurts. Marco looked broken, like I just minced his heart with those awful words. I feel horrible, like shit and trash, like a real damn jerk. I've never felt this _bad_ before with myself and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to smash my head hard on the wall, knock myself out and never wake up.

I wish I hadn't remembered. It's a cowards' way out for a coward like me.

For the rest of the day, I didn't do anything other than think about Marco, try to figure out _why_ my cowardice wounded him so much and take baths. I had a gut feeling that it's stupidly obvious but I really couldn't wrap my mind on it, especially when I'm unable to sober up.

Then suddenly, while bathing, Reiner's words popped in my head, like a bubble or a light bulb. He told me he suspected Marco has a crush on me, that he's gay and I totally second that. He's definitely gay: first the porn and then yesterday's little _ahem_ is enough to clarify it _._

He can't have a crush on me, I mean… it's _me!_ Armin's a… nice guy, with the same interests and quirks as Marco, so why the hell would he hold a crush on me? Why will _anyone_ would? I'm unbearable, annoying, dramatic, a jerk, a wreck, a prick -just think of the uncoolest guy ever, I'm that. None of my quirks are cool or positive. They're all bad. Heck, all these years _no one_ has shown interest in me and for good reasons.

And trust me, I wanted to believe someone has actually found something relatively _good_ among the bad traits in me but… it can't be Marco. It's just that… he's sweet, he's caring, he's loving, he's gentle and… and cute. How can someone like _him_ have a crush on _me_? It's impossible!

And then I forget that he nurtured me when I had no one else to watch my back, when no one cared about me and he was there when I needed a shoulder to lean on. That… that has to mean something; that for him, I'm somehow worth all that trouble… because I'm special to him.

But that still doesn't prove that he has a crush on me. We're just… best friends, so it's normal. That's what best friends do, right? They take care of each other, they watch each other's back and they spend time together. They watch… um, weird stuff together and they play… Twister, in a weird but still fun way… right?

Who am I kidding?

Last night, I said some things to him that really had his attention -and it wasn't just _saying_ , it was confessing. I confessed to him that I like his scent a lot, that I watched him jack off at night and that I was really jealous when he started hanging out with Armin. I cringed, the memories coming back to me painfully. That's a straight hit at my dignity -if I ever had one. I wouldn't ever say that -I mean… _confess_ that- unless I'm drunk… which, to my misfortune, I was. I also confessed to him that I loved him, more than a friend, and I admit, it felt truthful, heart warming. Now, though, I felt embarrassed beyond belief and I wanted to go back in time and stop myself from getting drunk -or encourage myself to drink _more,_ so I wouldn't remember _anything_ the next day, meaning, today.

I sat on the table, hands gripping my hair tightly as I pondered and pondered over and over again for the answer to the big question: _do_ I like Marco more than a friend? _Am_ I gay? Last night, I spoke with certainty but right now, my mind's a mumbled mess: I don't know and it scares the hell out of me. Marco and I have done weird shit, and last night, I was really drunk. I mean, I still like girls; I see Mikasa and my heart still bounces against my chest. If so, I'm bi, not gay and it doesn't mean I like Marco. Maybe it's just simple infatuation, maybe I just like him a lot because he has taken care of me and given the attention no one has even given me, maybe it's… it's…

I'm so confused, so lost like a kid in an amusement park. I don't know anything anymore but what I do know is that I have a lot of issues - _sexual_ issues- and all of them involve that freckled son of a bitch of a roommate.


	12. Chapter Twelve

For such a long chapter, nothing really happens :/ I better work on that. Next one will be more interesting, I promise!

Anywho, ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Twelve_

-"Hey, Reiner,"- I spoke, cellphone pressed tightly between my shoulder and my cheek as my fingers caressed the edge of Marco's laptop and as my eyes survived it's lit screen, -"You were right, Marco _does_ have a crush on me, man."- I drawled, regretting this decision every passing second -including the call.

-"Huh?"- He mumbled, probably just waking up, -"I told you?"

-"Yeah…,"- I rolled my eyes. He was high the night he told me and he's one of those guys that forget things the second they start drinking. That's one of the many things I envy of him, -"But of course you don't remember."

He laughed, -"Let me guess, I was drunk or high,"- He laughed louder at his own expense and I heard ruffling on his side, -"By the way, it's sweet of you to call _me_ after the other night. I didn't scare you _that_ much, did I? Surely, you're not _that_ much of a coward."

I bit the insides of my mouth, remembering that night like it was yesterday. He threatened me and yeah, he did scare me, made me run away like a chicken and whine in bed like a baby, -"N-no…"- But I denied everything, of course, like I always do, and lied to myself.

-"Good, now,"- I heard him clasp his hands and snicker joyfully, -"Show me what you got."

-"Okay, here goes …"- I said, nervously clicking the back camera on my cellphone and hovering it close to the screen with a shaky hand. With the other one, I ran my finger across the laptop's touch-pad, skidding through the mass of pictures Marco had of… of me, in a folder with my name -it also had a tiny heart too, making me cringe and giddy at the same time. I heard Reiner snickering from my phone as I waved through the countless pictures. I have a lot of emotions whirling in me. I'm stunned, angry, surprised and a little bit blissful. He has a picture of me semi-naked, a picture of my naked back, probably shot while I dried up after a bath, a picture of me drinking, eating, watching TV, playing videogames and I couldn't help but wonder how the fuck the sneaky bastard got those without me noticing. My privacy was invaded and I didn't even know! He took the pictures without my goddamned consent! I have a crush on Mikasa, yeah, but I don't have random photos of her -and I know it's okay to have pictures of your crush but these are just… barbarous!

-"Jean, these are top tier photos right there,"- Reiner commented as I showed him every single picture with a bit of regret and reluctance… but who else could I turn to? -"Like I'm not even kidding. You look really good."

My cheeks blushed even more than they were before as I watched Marco's pile of pictures of me, -"Are you sure you sobered up?"- I jibbed but really, that coming out of his mouth was really unusual.

-"Eh… probably not,"- He mumbled, probably shrugging like he always does, -"But still, I know good quality pictures and these are lit, Jean. You got yourself a paparazzi for a crush, how's that?"- He paused, -"How do you feel?"

I shook my head and hung it, as if he could see me, -"I… I really don't know."- As for how do I feel, I secretly feel… special, in a weird way. I made it into someone's folder of pictures, okay? I just wasn't expecting it to be Marco. I'm not telling that to Reiner, though… or _anyone._

-"Hmm,"- He mumbled and I heard something creak and close on his side, -"I'm comin' over and we're gonna talk."

-"Huh? But wait-"- Why's he coming _now_? He's just gonna make fun of me, I bet.

-"No buts,"- He interrupted, closing the door -possibly the front one, -"I'm already out and plus, your dorm is not far from mines,"- He suddenly tittered, -"Looks like your "roommate" is coming over too. What a coincidence…"

-"Oh my God…"- I babbled, looking down at his laptop on my lap.

-"Keep the laptop,"- Reiner ordered, with a harsh tone, -"I'll speak to him."

I lowered my cellphone and gulped, feeling sweat trails slither down my nape and my stomach seethe nervously. This is _not_ okay. This is really bad. I hopped in place when I heard a light, gentle knock on the door, followed by a tender and meek voice, -"Um, Jean… can I come in? I want to-"

Then a louder knock bounced in the room, making me jump again, followed by Reiner's harsh and hefty tone of voice, -"Piss off, weeaboo. _I'm_ talking to him, alone."

-"But… I got here first and-"

-"Do you think I care?"- Reiner spat and I felt the urge to stand up and… shut him up or something, disliking the way he was speaking to Marco, -"Why don't you crawl back to where you were and leave him alone, for once? He doesn't think you're worth the time, anyways."

With that last one, I propelled up and scooted straight to the door, swinging it open to reveal a very anxious Marco, in the brink of dashing into a run but still keeping his feet before my door. He smiled and sighed in relief when he saw me and… my lips contorted up too at his appearance. It's been a week since we last saw each other and I… I miss him, -"Jean…"- He mumbled to himself, relief washing his unsettled expression, as if I came to his rescue. My heart throbbed quicker against my chest, fluttering giddily at his expression.

-"Oh, there you are, Jeanbo!"- Reiner whooped, placing a firm hand on my shoulder while grinning at Marco, -"Tell this bozo to fuck off so we can talk alone."

I gulped again and looked at both of them, -"Uh…"

Marco then sighed a bit sadly and disappointed, but still smiled at _me_ nonetheless, -"It's okay, Jean. We can speak later, maybe this evening or…?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, wondering what he wanted to talk about, making my stomach swirl in anxiety and my chest tighten. I then started to remember the things we did together, the drunk night specifically, and my head kind of spun and clouded. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even think.

Reiner coughed blatantly, snapping me from my sudden trance. I just shrugged instead of giving him a clear answer.

-"See?"- Reiner spoke, chortling and grinning at Marco, making things between us… spicier and harder. I'm willing to bet my money that he's doing it on purpose, -"He doesn't care."

I wanted to gape my mouth and speak against that because… I _do_ care, I don't want Marco to think I don't care, that I don't think of him as a best friend anymore but… I kept my lips tightly sealed, making my throat sore.

-"Is that so?"- He quirked an eyebrow at me, his eyes a bit teary as his lips shook, -"Well, I'm coming later anyways."- With a dismissive shrug, he sauntered away.

Reiner laughed aloud and with his hand circling his mouth, he shouted, -"Don't bother, freak! He. Doesn't. Care!"- Then he pushed me inside and slammed the door shut behind him, -"God, he's so annoying, isn't he?"

With guilt eating me up, I gripped my cellphone tightly in my pocket and waved at him, -"I'll be in the bathroom. Be right back."- I called and scooted towards said room. Once in, I quickly sat on the toilet's lid and dug out my phone. I searched for Marco's number and typed: _**later is fine.**_ I sent the message and waited for a reply, jiggling one leg up and down nervously. I hope Reiner doesn't get suspicious.

Then my phone rang and I, startled, almost tossed it. Shit, I forgot to turn the sound off. Reiner probably heard that. With a hand on my beating chest, I pulled the notification panel down and read Marco's reply: _**kay.**_

While biting my lower lip, I pondered about whether or not write some more and after a few seconds, I quickly typed: _**I'm srry.**_

My phone vibrated quickly and my heart skipped a beat: _**It's okay :)**_

I sighed in relief again, glad he's understanding, and stood up, burying my phone in my pocket after I flushed the toilet, allegedly having peed. I sauntered out and Reiner perked his head up as he laid comfortably on Marco's bed, both arms behind his neck, -"Who was that?"- He inquired.

My eyes widened a bit as I tried to keep a cool head, -"Uh, just an email."

-"About…?"

I grumbled, rolling my eyes, -" _Just_ a random email, Reiner. I didn't read what it was about, I just deleted it."

He huffed and shook his head. Then, he patted the bed, gesturing me to sit.

Reluctantly, I sauntered over and sat, pulling Marco's laptop on my lap. This is wrong, I know, being intrusive and all but… I had to know if he really has a crush on me. I found the answer after hours of searching for a clue of his laptop's password. I found a small journal with a ton of scribbles of his accounts' passwords. Poor guy can't remember them all. I didn't "hacked" in anything else, though, not eager to cross the thin limit of our... friendship.

Again, I started blushing as I navigated trough his never-ending pictures of me. Reiner got curious and clicked on other folders rife with gay porn, the kind he watches at night, titled 'MyGayPorn', with another heart beside it. The blush spread to my temples and to my ears as I laid eyes on the explicit images. I felt breathless and hot within, watching each picture with a curious, perverted eye. They're all men fucking each other; most pictures were anime-ish, though. They're all explicit, nonetheless.

-"Holy shit,"- Reiner drawled, eyes widening, -"Look at this one."

God, I don't want to… but I definitely want to. I gulped as I fought the whim to crane my neck to face the screen and a wide picture of a man I swear I've seen before exposing his naked, hefty figure to another naked man while biting his puffy lips. The look they gave to each other, though...

-"That's so gay -ew!"- Reiner shrieked suddenly and covered his face, startling me. He clicked on another picture, one that had a man displaying his, um… pretty big dick, masturbating to the sight of another man. While Reiner felt disgust, I felt… different. I wasn't repulsed, surprisingly, and I felt hot and fuzzy within, the blood rushing to my face and making me sweat. Marco had everything a gay library has, I swear, from the cutest gay pictures to the most explicit ones -and the latter one came out on top. He also had threesomes, foursomes, blow jobs, sex on the beach, forest and… _everything_ else that involves _men._

I pulled the collar of my shirt as I watched a very detailed gif of two men kissing passionately, involving tongues and share of drool. They were both naked and sweaty, chest pressed tightly against the other as they closed their eyes and allowed the pleasure to rush through their bodies. I shivered as I mindlessly pictured Marco and I instead of those two. A thrill trailed across my whole body and focused on my groin, bloating and stiffing it up. I bit my bottom lip and placed a furtive hand on my groin, slowly pushing it down. Reiner didn't notice, too shaken up by the pictures.

-"Oh my God, I can't…,"- He suddenly gagged and lurched up, sprinting towards the bathroom and belching down into the toilet. I rolled my eyes and then focused them back to the screen. _What a drama queen,_ I thought, _it's not that_ _bad._ Harnessing his absence, I skidded trough the hot pics as quick as I could while fondling my stubborn boner, trying to satisfy it down within the short period of time. I cummed a bit and even though it wasn't enough to lull it, I pulled Marco's bed sheets over my lap as Reiner wobbled back in, -"That's enough, man. I've had enough of that crap for the rest of my life."- He grumbled, shoving the laptop's screen down with a huff.

-"Wh-what do you think?"- I stuttered, nervously avoiding his frown.

-"I think you know, dude. That's too disgusting to even explain,"- He said with a shake of his head, -"You need help, asap. Why didn't you call me before?"

-"I-I swear, I had no idea."- I spoke, defensively placing a hand on my chest.

He shook his head again, disappointed in me, -"You're so stupidly naïve, Jean. Here's what we're going to do,"- He clapped his hands together and rubbed them, -"We're gonna make his summer a living hell. We're gonna make him dislike and hate you and, trust me, that's real easy. These Japanese wannabes are easy to wind up."

I shook my head and contorted my lips downward in protest, -"I… I dunno, isn't there another, simpler way?"- _Like maybe… talk it out?_ I though and wondered if that's what Marco wants to talk about, -"Maybe…"

-"Talk it out?"- Reiner snorted, hurling his head back and slamming his palm on his tight like a seal, -"C'mon, man! Where's your sense of fun? I thought you had it!"

-"I do! It's just…,"- My brows furrowed as I fathomed his idea, thoughtlessly positioning myself on Marco's shoes if it takes wheels -something I've _never_ done before, -"… that's not really fun."- _It's cruel._

Reiner's latter excited expression went dead at my words, now blank.

I gulped and shrugged, looking away, -"Fine, whatever. It's just a… thought."

-"You're not supposed to care for the guy, Jean, remember?"- He splatted, shaking his head again, -"We're doing it my way -which is the _only_ way to really get him off your back, you get me?"

I hesitated on the answer, curling my tongue in my mouth with doubt.

-" _Do_ you?"- He asked again, insisting on an answer - _one_ certainanswer.

-"Yeah…"- I finally answered, dropping my gaze to the floor.

-"Great,"- He whooped with satisfaction and started pacing around the room, -"Then, we gotta hook you up with a girl. Hm… how about Mikasa? You still like her, don't ya'?"- He suggested, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, -"For that, though, you gotta do as I say, got it?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"Gee, Jean, just… _do_ what I tell you to do around her, like say specific things or speak in a certain way, you know."- He clarified with a dismissive shrug.

I shook my head slightly, -"Yeah, stop being myself completely."

-"C'mon, it's not like that."

-"It is and you know it."

"So what?"- He spat abruptly, spitting a bit of drool, -"You're not really the pick-me sort of guy, y'know. You're not the bad boy, sexy type of lad the girls want so we gotta 'round you up."

I looked down, completely disheartened by that whole conception of his. We've tried it countless times before and it never worked. Girls just see right through me and they don't like what they see so they treat me like shit and dump me.

-"You want the girl so you gotta work. That's just how it is, man,"- He shrugged again and strode close to me, pulling the stands of my hair and making me wince, -"First off, a manlier haircut since you rarely grow beard,"- He snorted, prodding my chin teasingly, -"Second, fitness, grow some muscle."- He jabbed my bony biceps and triceps.

-"That's gonna take more time than summer has."- I drawled, rubbing my arm, not in the mood for workout -and Reiner's regime is just too vigorous for me.

-"It's enough. We'll get that testosterone out of you, you'll see,"- He patted my shoulder and squeezed, looking straight at my eyes, -"So, deal?"- He hopped in place, oddly agog by all this.

I gulped and nodded slowly, cheerless and nervous, -"I… I guess."

-"Awesome!"- He whooped and swaggered towards the door, chest held up high, -"You might wanna start getting ready -in fact, you can start already by treating your roommate like the shit he is!"- With a wave of his hand, he left.

-"Thanks for the help."- I mumbled sarcastically to myself, opening Marco's laptop again and finishing what I started, shame plastered across my face.

Around 3 o' clock, I closed it after shutting it down and waited for Marco anxiously. I paced around the room and tapped my foot on the floor. I couldn't stop wandering what he's going to talk about and it's driving me nuts.

A familiar light knock on the door cued his arrival and I strolled towards the door and opened it for him, -"Hey, uhm…,"- I babbled. Reiner's wicked plan and Marco's clear crush on me whirled in my mind and sogged it along with my mumbled emotions and insecurities, creating mass confusion in my head, -"… yeah, hey."- I repeated, scratching my nape.

-"H-hey."- He smiled, heart-warmed to see me. _Of course._

-"Y-you can come in, y'know, it's our dorm."- I chortled, finding his modesty amusing and… cute. Maybe it's just awkward for him, since it's been a long time from the last day he stayed here. He's been staying with Armin since and I've had to control the seething jealously in me.

-"Yeah, sorry,"- He snickered and strolled in, -"Duh."

I closed the door with a deep breath, turning around to face Marco and whatever awaits next for us.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sorry for the late update once again u.u this week's been rough with exams and a whole lot of essays.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

-"So, um… you want a coke or something?"- I asked, trying to be polite…

Or just trying to avoid getting into _the_ talk.

-"Erm, no… thanks,"- He's just as nervous as I am but he really tried his best to suppress it. Even _he_ is braver than I am, -"Jean, I've been meaning to speak to you…"

-"Hey, you wanna watch some anime, like old… times…"- _'You gotta start treating him like the shit he is',_ Reiner's voice tortured me.

-"Uhm, maybe later?"- He suggested, trying not to stray from his goal here, -"Can we talk first? I really want to…"

-"We can play videogames too,"- I kept rambling, nervously pointing at the TV, -"You left your games here the other time so we-"

-"Jean!"- He suddenly snapped, closing his eyes and gaping his mouth wide.

My mouth slammed shut as I stared at him, startled and trembling.

He breathed out and looked at me apologetically, -"I-I'm sorry, I just… I really need to speak to you or else I'm gonna…,"- I waited for him to finish but he looked like he was having trouble with the words, -"… explode or something, I-I can't handle it anymore."

-"H-handle… w-what?"- I stuttered, trying to lean against the wall coolly, wrapping my arms against my chest.

Marco took a deep intake of breath before parting his lips to speak, -"I-I… we've been kind of distant and pissed at each other but I… I want for things between us to… to go back to… normal,"- He gulped, those words kind of tripping from his mouth into a mumble, -"I… I want for us to be… f-friends like we used to, you know?"

I was pressing myself tightly against the wall, not eager nor ready to hear what _I_ thought he'd say, literally shaking and all. I thought he was going to talk about us _not_ being friends anymore, about us being _more_ than that because of the weird stuff we've done together. I thought he'd speak about the night I got drunk and sicko. When he spoke otherwise, though, I exhaled in immense relief and sagged my body, -"I, uh… sure, I mean… it's fine, yeah."

Marco's eyes teared and widened a bit, surprise sparking, -"R-really?"

-"Yeah, really,"- I nodded and stepped away from the wall, sauntering towards him, -"I, erm… I realized I messed up, really bad. I acted so stupid,"- I opened up, feeling my chest's knot loosening and warm up as I halted close to him and _tried_ to maintain his gaze, -"I guess I'm just saying that it's all my fault that we, um… fell apart and so I… want to apologize. I want for things between us to be… n-normal too."- I kind of choked as I spelled those last words, trying to shove those undue thoughts I had of him from my mind.

Marco's cheeks were blushing as he stared at me for a few seconds before slamming his body against mine into an abrupt, tight hug. I stiffened up but then relaxed and clung my arms onto his back, returning the embrace.

Yeah, back to normal sounds good, forgetting… well, everything. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

I heated up at the closeness and wondered if things could _really_ be normal between us.

* * *

Reiner began this master plan to peel off Marco from me and I really should've stopped him, somehow, but… Marco and I started doing weird stuff again. I admit, it's 50% my fault. I missed the guy. I missed having him around our dorm doing, I dunno, random stuff. I'll even admit -and this is as far as I'll ever confess- I even missed him speaking Japanese. Ridiculous, I know. Point is, we got… comfy, again, and when I start getting loose… well, he gets loose too. I thought we both set our minds into forgetting all that stuff and start acting like _normal_ friends but that's… that's too far out of reach for us, apparently. Normalcy is not how we go -and it'll never be- and when I realized this, I… I got scared because I want normalcy. I want a simple, easy life. I want... comfort.

So I returned to Reiner and his plan. I tried to sweeten the deal but he was dead set on his regime.

-"Hey, Jean, you wanna catch a movie tonight?"- Marco asked me enthusiastically as I strolled towards the door, -"I have a few that I'm positive it'll catch your eye!"

I nibbled my lower lip and looked down, twisting the door knob, -"Uhm, I think I'm gonna stick with the camp activity tonight with, uh… M-Mikasa."- I blurted, following Reiner's advice to mention Mikasa a bunch of times.

-"Oh…,"- He breathed out, the color of his cheeks fading a bit along with his enthusiasm. I took a quick peek at his expression and felt guilty; he was fidgeting with his fingers as he tried for my words not to affect him, -"… um, okay. Maybe… tomorrow?"

I sunk my teeth deeper on my lip as I shook my head slightly, -"I-I dunno, maybe, I guess…"

He swallowed harshly and nodded, -"Okay, we'll… I'll see you soon."

-"Y-yeah…"- I mumbled and stepped away, closing the door behind and looking up at the night, starred sky. I breathed deeply. This is going to a long, painful night. Guilt is already threatening to eat me up.

We rounded up around yet another camp fire and I was ordered to sit right beside Mikasa and I swear this is the closest I've ever gotten with her. It's stupid. I can finally smell her sweet lilac perfume and for this to be happening, she must've been told about Reiner's plan. She always backs off whenever I tried to get close to her. I don't know how to feel about it -I definitely don't feel like I used to around her, all dreamy and drooling for her.

I was given a literal script about what to say and how to act. I swear, I feel like I'm audition for a movie or something and it doesn't feel right. As we spoke, I felt like she was also following a set of given lines of dialogue but at least she's doing it with gracefulness and perfection, neatly crossing her legs and placing hands on top of her knees like a secretary or a teacher, y'know, like a professional. Her gaze was unfaltering and her words were fluent. Mines, on the contrary, was messy and my eyes couldn't keep a lock on hers, too nervous to stay still.

In the end, she said: -"You're hopeless."- With a harsh and flat tone, jabbing me right where it hurts most. Everyone laughed. Even Reiner laughed and then, it wasn't about aiding me anymore… it was about mocking me, basking in my misery.

-"Yeah, well, you're no less,"- I spat, eyes carved and making holes on the earth beneath us, -"I mean, you know better than anyone that I don't know how to talk to girls and yet you agree to take part in this."

Eyes snapped wide open at my words and Mikasa was staring at me with a bit of shock. Nobody expected _that_ from me, not even I did! Then her lips fringe curled into a small smirk, -"You finally spoke up."- She said, tossing her slip of paper.

I dug mines from my pocket and tossed it too, -"I did, didn't I?"

Reiner was freaking out behind us but he nodded in contempt nonetheless as Mikasa and I finally had a normal conversation in _years._

I got back to the dorm around 1 a.m. and Marco was glumly typing something away on his keyboard -probably his diary. While "investigating" his photos of me, I snooped around his documents and learned that he keeps a diary and lots of gay, depressing poems in his database, written by him mostly. I have a guilty feeling he's writing one now or writing another entry in his diary. He gazed up at me but quickly dropped it as soon as I entered. I didn't mutter a single word and strolled straight to the bathroom. I showered, washed my teeth and climbed up to my bed, -"'Night."- Is all I said as I dropped my head onto the pillow.

-"'Night, Jean,"- He replied, still hooked on his laptop, -"How did it go?"- He suddenly asked, making me snap my eyes open.

I gulped, -"It was fine -relaxing, mostly,"- I answered, trying to bring up meager conversation with him, -"You, uh… you missed out."- Purposely. And I think I know why.

-"I… I meant with her,"- He clarified, stuttering, -"How did it go with her."

-"Oh,"- I drawled and rubbed my aching neck, -"It was alright. For once, it went smooth and normal. I… I enjoyed it."

-"That's… good,"- He mumbled and I heard him gasping and sobbing silently between words, -"I'm… I'm glad."

-"Yeah…,"- I doubt that. Reiner's plan was taking it's wheel and its toll on him, -"Thanks…"

The night went silent afterwards. Marco didn't stay up late watching his gay porn or anything else and it was really unusual of him. Either Reiner's plan is starting to work or he's just really tired. Deep within my rotting heart, I wanted to believe it's the latter… but I know better.

I just slept my seething guilt away and wished it'll all be just a bad dream the next time I wake up.

* * *

I rolled with Reiner's plan throughout the week and hung around them like I used to, back when I hadn't known Marco, back when I hadn't even cared about him… back when he was invisible for me, even. I was slowly regaining that part of my life that I kind of pushed away after deciding to hang out with Marco more, ditching Reiner and the others because of that shameful night when he threatened me. It wasn't any fun, honestly, and I wasn't feeling as eager as he was.

I conversed a lot with Mikasa and it should've been exciting and wonderful but… I felt the same, honestly. I should've been screaming the air out of my lungs because, hey, I'm _finally_ talking with my long-life platonic crush. That's not the case. I'm not feeling _anything_ of the sort, just boredom and emptiness -and it's _not_ Mikasa's fault; she's eloquent, gracious and pretty, it's just… it's me. I don't know how to explain.

It was working, let me be honest. Marco has "peeled" off from me a bit, distancing himself and keeping out of my way as I walked to the numerous parties Reiner threw. Whenever I'd return, though, he'd have this glum face I've gotten used to and keep himself reserved about words. Then guilt started to boil within the pits of my stomach and ever so slowly started regretting the idea.

Reiner's first phase of the plan was to make him realize that I don't feel the same about Marco. I dunno if _that's_ specifically working. Hell, I'm not even sure how _I_ feel about him. I _do_ know that I don't feel anything for Mikasa anymore, that's a fact I'll sadly admit.

The second phase was to make Marco uncomfortable and I don't like the way he was doing it. Reiner was picking any insult and mockery he could get his hands on to throw at Marco. It's middle school all over again, I swear. It didn't matter where we were, Reiner always had a way to make Marco feel like shit and maybe _I_ used to be a part of that scuffle… but not anymore.

-"Reiner, you can drop it now,"- I insisted, my voice unheard by his blatant laughter, -"He doesn't like me anymore, so just stop."- I'm tried reasoning him out of his stupid plan but he wasn't listening, he wasn't buying my words.

He slammed his palm on his belly as he gaped his mouth to laugh even louder. They're making fun of Marco. Again, -"You don't get it, Jean,"- He rested his arm on my shoulders and leaned his face close to my ears, -"He still likes you 'cause you're too soft."

Abruptly, he snatched my hand, right when I took hold of a banana, and swung it back with force. I winced at the brief shot of pain ebbing my arms and gaped my mouth to complain until I heard a slap, followed by metal clanking and a lot of gasps. I reluctantly looked over my shoulder and spotted Marco tumbled face first on his tray, a banana splattered on the floor with a footprint on it… the one I "threw".

I turned to Reiner, furrowing my brows and tugging his shirt's sleeve, -"Dude!"- I seethed, gritting my teeth, -"That was not cool!"

I then stood up, mindlessly and desperatedly strolling towards Marco's aid but he already forced himself up and scooted away before I could even say anything. I clicked my tongue, clenched my jaw and left my tray of food to cool as I ran after him. Reiner objected, _duh_ , but I ignored him. I stomped my feet against the pavement harshly as I ran, the impact sending shockwaves of slight pain up through my leg. I sprinted towards the public bathrooms first and kicked open stall doors. Since the search proved to be fruitless, I dashed out and headed to our dorm. Once in, I heard faint sobs and wails coming from the bathroom and I knocked lightly, feeling my throat clenching.

-"Marco…?"- I called, placing my ear on the door to hear him better. He was definitely crying.

I heard a deep gasp and another desperate wail, -"What are…?"- He whimpered and I heard footsteps fading, as if he was walking away from the door, -"Leave me alone! You've… you've done enough!"

-"It… it wasn't-"- I bit my tongue shut and shook my head with guilt, -"Look, I'm sorry, I really am but… I didn't toss that peel, I swear! I'd… I'd never do that to you!"- I spoke from the depths of my heart, surprising even myself. During the ruckus, I hadn't stop to think about how I feel and man, it's really hitting me now, making shivers quaver my whole body. I'm worried a lot about Marco, a feeling so deep and potent that I hadn't thought about my action back at the canteen before propelling up to his aid. I also feel rage, rage at Reiner for pulling that stunt and placing the blame on me, for hurting and humiliating Marco like that. Last but not least, I felt… _shame_ , shame because I agreed to that in the first place... shame because _I_ hurt him the most -and not physically. I know how Marco feels about me and yet…

It was unbearable. The guilt's eating me up whole like supper. I'm losing my mind here. My mind and my heart are in a constant turmoil of thoughts and emotions I couldn't put a leash on. I feel like I'm about to blow up.

All I could think clear about now is that I want to see him, to see if he's okay, if he's hurt or… I dunno. I want to comfort and nurse him and I want… I want to _be_ with him because I miss him, a _lot._ My weeks with the others has turned me into an unhappy, boring guy.

He sobbed, louder this time, really unable to hold them, -"I… I used to believe that but now…"

-"Now what, Marco?"- I pried, knocking on the door harsher, -"Shit, just open the door and let me help you!"

-"So that, what, you can mock me and laugh at me?"- He blurted, hiding himself in the shower. I heard the curtains closing.

-"No, no, no, I swear I won't, Marco!"- I cried, slamming my forehead on the door, -"Please, just… open up! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… it's all my fault, I know! I just… please, let me see you…"

Marco's sobs hitched to a halt but he stayed still.

-"I'll wait as long as I have to, you hear?"- I spat after a few minutes of silence, totally impatient, -"I'm not going anywhere until you open up!"

And just then, he opened up and I literally fell face first on his groin. Usually, I would've smacked myself and run off, but this time, I just looked up at him with tears in my eyes and clutched his pants, -"Jean…"- Marco breathed, wallowing in my sight with wide, teary eyes.

-"I'm sorry, okay?! I would never do that, you gotta trust me!"- I cried onto his groin, -"I… fuck, I care about you _too_ much to do that! I-I can't handle the guilt, Marco, I'm sorry!"- Now I was rambling, looking up at him for forgiveness.

Marco waved his hands above me, trying to lull me, -"J-Jean, I… I get it and it's okay, I… I believe you…"- He drawled, biting his lower lip and looking away, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

I felt his legs shuffling uncomfortably against my face and I propped up quickly, a hand scratching my nape coyly as my cheeks warmed up, -"I-I'm sorry, I… God, I'm such a mess…,"- I gulped and gazed at his face, -"Are you… okay?"- I asked but I didn't had to: a faint but visible bruise scattered across his nose to the birth of his eyes.

He shrugged meekly, looking down and rubbing the bridge of his nose, -"My nose hurts a bit but… I'm okay, it's not grave,"- I clicked my tongue and pressed a finger on it. He winced and yelped, pulling back and covering it, -"Ow, ouch! Why'd you do _that_?"

-"Liar,"- I stated with a shook of my head, -"You're not okay. I think there's an ice bag in the fridge. If not, I'll go get you one no buts,"- I spoke quickly, opening said fridge and pulling the ice bag, -"Here it is. Now sit down."

Marco was stunned and frozen in place as he narrowed me, -"But-"

-"I said no buts,"- I interrupted him and pointed at the bed, -"Sit. _Down_."

Marco gulped and nodded briskly, -"Okay, okay!"- He scooted towards the bed meekly and sat, a hand on his shoulder, -"Geez, Jean, what's gotten into you?"- He jibed, giggling, his cheeks flushing as he basked in my sudden, massive worry about him.

I just pressed the ice bag on his nose and shrugged. I don't know. I don't know what's gotten into me and I don't want to think about it now. I'm a huge mess, that's all I know -and that I want Marco to feel better, asap.

With a hand on his cheek and the other one on the ice bag, I caressed the brim of his jaw with my thumb tender and thoughtlessly. Marco hummed at my touch and closed his eyes, loosening the weight of his head on my palm. I then noticed the tiny bruises on his lips and my thumb slithered over them like it had a conscience of its own. I felt Marco shiver beneath my touch and gape his mouth slightly to speak, -"Jean…?"- He breathed out, his blood rushing to his cheeks into a sharper pink.

My heart beats quickened as I stared at his current expression like a drooling smitten. My face heated up and my head thumped painfully as the only thought I had in my head swirled 'round and 'round, disorienting me: _him_ , him and his stupid, cute face right now, his stupid slick lips and brown eyes staring right back at me with fondness and worry.

-"J… Jean, are you… alright?"- He asked, tilting his head a bit.

I gulped and shook my head slightly as I rubbed my thumb in circles against his lips, -"No… I… I don't know, Marco…,"- My eyes fell down to his lips as I leaned close to him, unable to stop myself, -"… but I… God, I want…"- I had an intense, burning desire to be even closer to him and… and _feel_ him… I… I don't know…

 _God,_ I'm so confused.

-"What… is it?"- He drawled, pushing himself forward.

-"I'm sorry…"- I muttered before dipping my thumb between his lips and opening his mouth, hooking my finger on his lower one and pulling down… to allow entrance for my tongue.

And before I could stop myself, my lips were on his and history was repeated.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Uff, it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm truly sorry. Again, college (and maybe a few fanfics and videogames XD)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

-"J… Jean…?"- Marco breathed harshly, shocked at my sudden invasion on his lips. He didn't put any effort at all to stop me, though, -"What… are you… doing?"- He mumbled inquisitively, barely coherent.

I lapped my lips against his heated ones and inched back a bit, lips still grazing his enticing and rousingly, -"Wh-what… do you… think?"- I babbled, breathing shakily close to his mouth and dampening his lips with my heated breath. God, I want to do it again. I want to kiss him again and again and never let go of his plushy lips.

-"Jean…,"- He drawled, unmoving despite his clear fluster, his cheeks setting alight every passing second, -"… wait, please… it's just…"

I cocked my head, waiting to hear the rest of the statement.

-"… it's just…"- He murmured and heaved his chest, like he had a lot stuck in there, a lot to say and express but instead… he closed the space and gave in to the tension and affection that has been between us this whole time.

I cupped his face tightly and tugged him closer to me, deepening the sloppy kiss. It was unchaste and kind of desperate but it felt good; my chest heated up and my blood rushed up to my face as I lapped my lips over Marco's dominantly, leaving drops of drool slosh down his chin. Marco was shivering madly as he tried to retaliate but nothing more than pleasant moans slipped past his lips and echoed in my mouth. He cocked his head and gaped his mouth, a bit hesitantly, to allow entrance for my tongue. They mingled, boosted by our slick drool, and caused us both to emit louder, heated and breathy moans. The goopy sound it evoked reverberated in my ear along Marco's breathless whines. It caused a thrill to rush down my spine and focused south, heating and stiffening my groin into an arousal I barely tried to conceal. I felt Marco's thin fingers curl with my shirt and a slight tug, beckoning me to push him down.

And I did and he smacked his rear head with the bed's hurdle. He winced and rubbed the area before snatching my head back down onto his lips. While smooching, I clambered my palm up his nape to his rear head where the impact was and massaged it, circling my finger across the sensitive area and shrouding it with his hair. His moans and whines sharpened in my mouth, making my body vibrate in pleasure, -"Did it hurt?"- I asked, worried sick for him no matter how trifle the damage was.

He gasped for air and shook his head, licking his lips beguilingly while staring at mines intensely. He gaped his mouth and a shaky breath brushed my face, -"Jean… we should… stop before one of us…"

-"Regrets it?"- I finished, hanging my head ashamedly. Let's be honest; the only one who's gonna regret this is myself. The one who's going to mostly likely run off in a few seconds and attempt to forget everything… it's me.

Marco bit his lower lip and nodded, -"Yeah,"- He drawled, taking in a deep breath before parting his lips to speak again, -"If we continue, Jean… I… want answer -no, I _need_ answers."

My eyes widened, staring directly at his as he waited for me choose. I started quaking and gazing away nervously, unsure of the answer myself -which was stupid after what I just did. In the end, I'm a coward -I'll always be.

-"I can't keep going on like this, Jean…,"- He breathed, just as nervous as I was but desperate for an answer… an answer I couldn't give him yet -at least with certainty, -" _We_ can't."- He corrected himself, biting his slick lips, on the edge of bursting in tears.

I gulped, disliking every second of his current expression. I pulled on the collar of my shirt and gaped my mouth to blurt out whatever came to my mind first, -"W-we c-could, uh… keep it between us."- And also in the end, I couldn't let go of him. I wanted to keep spending time with him and… _not_ as best friends. I want to keep doing these weird stuffs with him because I enjoy it, I love it and I never want them to stop.

Marco sighed in distress, shaking his head in disapproval, -"We tried that, Jean -we even _tried_ to forget but it didn't work. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

I shook my head, avoiding his gaze, -"I… I dunno, Marco, I just…,"- I leaned back down onto him, grazing my lips against him teasingly, eager to continue our make out session, -"I'll… I'll think of something later."- I mumbled, nibbling and tugging his bottom lip to open his mouth.

-"Jean… stop…,"- He hesitated and struggled to close his mouth, his breathing staggering, -"J-Jean… please…,"- He moaned and heaved, giving in to my invading tongue on his lips. I nibbled them and sucked them in my mouth, leaving small blots of deep purple on them. Marco's breath hitched as I ran my hand up his torso beneath his shirt, feeling his warm skin against mine. I bit my lips lecherously, enjoying the sensation it spurred in me, -"H-hold on… let's not get carried away..."

-"M' sorry, Marco…"- I mumbled, gazing to his lower half and spotting a clear bulge in his pants. I wanted to take it in my hands and feel it but Marco's face was redder than usual, his eyes glistening up at me with embarrassment and pleading. I pressed my hand on his bulge and felt it drumming against my palm. I licked my lips and closed my eyes, enjoying the shockwaves it ripped through my body at each drum.

Marco whined and writhed, breathing raspingly as I tugged his pants' zipper. He stopped me, though, grasping my hand by my wrist, -"Wait, Jean… I… I need to know something."- He drawled breathlessly.

I gazed up at him, feeling my temples burning and my heart beating like crazy against my chest as I stared at his flustered expression.

-"Do… do you remember _that_ night?"- He inquired, squeezing my wrist tighter as his eyes teared up once again, -"The one when you got drunk, all alone, and…"

I nodded, slowly, before he could finish the sentence, -"Yeah,"- I swallowed a thick lump in my throat as I returned his gaze, -"I do."

His eyes widened, a tear slipping past his eyelids and running down his blushing cheek, -"Why…? Why did you lie to me, Jean?"- He whined, shaking his head, disillusioned and broken.

-"I… I dunno…"

-"You never know anything, dammit,"- He cursed, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes sharply, making a blockade to prevent tears from shedding, -"And do you remember all the things you said to me?"- He inquired again, looking back up at me once again, struggling to hold off tears.

I nodded again, slower.

-"And I'm betting it was all a lie then?"- He sobbed, chafing his finger against his cheeks to wipe off tears.

He hitched up and placed his palms on my chest to push me away but I didn't budge. I pressed him down tighter on the bed instead and breathed deeply, -"No, Marco, I… I wasn't lying, ok? None of… that… was fake, it was all true, all… real or whatever. Ugh, point is, I… I meant all that."

Marco looked up at me with a bit hope and doubt too.

-"It was all true, believe me. Alcohol tends to make me spill all those things I've kept to myself, y'know, makes me a sort of "honest" guy, something I'm _really_ not. It… it makes me say things I've been dying to say, things I'm scared to say aloud…,"- I sighed, feeling my chest tightening as I spoke those words, -"I meant every single last of those things, Marco, and I'll… I'll say 'em again if you want me to -just… keep it between us."

Marco lips curled into a bright smile, his eyes still glistening. He chuckled as he gazed at me fondly and I loved it, -"I should buy more alcohol to get you drunk more often then."

I chortled, -"Yeah, you should,"- I sighed and loosened my grip on him a bit, still leaning close to him, -"C-can I… keep kissing you?"- Marco hesitated and a soft whine escaped my lips, -"Just to… enjoy this moment."

Marco sighed and nodded, his cheeks lighting up, -"Okay…"

I smiled as I pressed my lips back on his. _He couldn't say no anyways,_ I though, _he wants this too. He's been wanting it since that lousy drunk night._ We kissed sloppily for a few minutes, both of our lungs screaming for air as we shared drool and heated breaths. Marco's arousal whirred up again and this time, I felt it because my body was literally resting on his. Marco's warm touch on my nape stirred and turned me on, especially when he caressed the area and trailed down my spine, making me moan a throaty whine. I grinded my groin against Marco's, making him _feel_ my harness there, -"Oh God, Marco..."- I moaned and God it sounded so bad.

-"Jean…,"- He moaned my name next and his breathy voice sounded really good, _too_ good, and made thrills quake my whole body, -"Oh… Jean…"

-"Marco… _fuck…_ ,"- I cursed, feeling that sweet arousal at its limit, boosted my Marco's continuing moans, -"Let's do it. Now. Let's fuck."- I blurted without thinking, my mind clouded by lust, as I tugged his zipper desperately, shoving his legs open and grinding my groin with his.

Marco gasped loudly and wriggled underneath me, -"A-a-are you nuts?"- He fastened his zipper, agitated. He then slapped me. _Slapped_ me and then sat up, propelling himself with his elbows on the bed. His chest heaved up and down in a quick motion, his face burning red and his breath raged.

I then realized the innuendo in my words and I quickly backed up, -"Oh shit, I'm sorry! Th-that's _not_ what I meant, I swear!"- I waved my hands before me nervously, feeling hot all over, -"I-I-I don't know what got into my mouth, I -God, you gotta believe me, Marco!"

Marco was flabbergasted and abashed, still breathing in the same raged pace.

-"I-I-I meant to touch you -to grope each other, not f-fuck…"- I looked away, completely embarrassed out of my mind. _Not yet anyways,_ I though and bit the insides of my mouth, wincing at the stroke of pain.

Marco relaxed and nodded slowly, -"O-okay, we… we can do that."

I heaved out in relief and as Marco loosened his body on the bed, I crawled over him and clambered my hand up the smooth skin of his torso, like a real pervert, squeezing chunks of his flesh here and then. Marco shivered and breathed out at my touch as he trailed his fingers down my throat and across my collarbone. I hummed as I leaned my face down and licked his earlobe, nibbling and tugging it. Marco groaned as I sucked it deep into my mouth and plugged my tongue into his ear, running it across the edges and holes. Marco next moan was deeper than the others; he darted his head back and hitched his body up at the sensation. I grinned and grazed my lips against his ear teasingly as I whispered: -"You're a real pervert, y'know?"- I hassled, breathing purposely close to him, watching his hairs straighten up in goosebumps, -"Real kinky."

-"Sh-shut up,"- He babbled, blushing a lot more than before, -"Y-you're not less pervy,"- I chuckled and kept teasing him here and there enticingly, on purpose, enjoying his fluster too much… until Marco reach his utmost limit. His body shivered madly beneath mines and his bulge was unmistakably visible now, like a mountain -I'm not kidding, -"Please… Jean… please…,"- He kept moaning my name louder and louder and I loved it, -"Jean… just do it or… or I'll…"

I cracked in chuckles as I watched his writhe and shiver, -"Honestly, Marco… you're way beyond my scale of pervy and kinky."

-"It's… it's your fault!"- He whined and buried a hand in his pants, rolling away from me, embarrassed and utterly abashed.

-"Hey, c'mere,"- I said and pulled him back beneath me, -"I'll do it. It's what you really want, I know it."

Marco rolled his eyes and huffed, pouting his cute lips, -"Stop speaking and acting like that. You want to do it too, to t-touch me."

I blushed, looked away and ignored that statement, -"Take your hand off."- I groaned, struggling to pull his hand from his pants.

He shook his head, still beyond embarrassed. He had his eyes forced closed, wrinkles forming on his eye's edge.

-"C'mon, Marco, I'm not gonna laugh."- I blurted and covered my mouth quickly after. _Opps._

-"L-l-laugh?"- He snapped his eyes open, stuttering nervously, -"W-w-why would you laugh?"

I couldn't contain a light snort escape my lips as I gaped my mouth, -"Because your dick's… small?"

-"Jean!"- Marco yelled and covered his whole red face from my preying eyes.

-"God, Marco, calm down!"- I yelled back and took a deep breath, placing my palm over his hands, -"Look, it's okay. I just… I just remember from that lousy night I masturbated you,"- I gulped and flapped my shirt back and forth to generate a bit of air against my heating chest as I remember that night, -"I-I-I didn't saw it, promise! But I… I felt it so…"

-"God, this is so embarrassing…"- Marco muttered against his hands, shaking his head briskly.

-"Yeah, I know, but it's cool… it's all part of,"- I tried to cheer him up because I was regretting saying that stuff about his dick, -"We all get embarrassed but in the end, it won't really matter, yeah?"- I whispered to his ear, tugging the skin of the hand still in his pant, -"So, c'mon, let me make you feel good… just like that night,"- I spoke softly and smirked when he started to raise his hand, -"That's it…,"- Once it was out, I slowly dug mines in, careful not to trigger him, -"I won't look at it, I promise."

Marco nodded, trusting me. He still covered his face though.

I rummaged around, as if it was a bag of Lays or Doritos, until I found his stiff, slimy cock. I nibbled my lower lip and gulped as I grazed it, slowly caressing it, trying to make Marco get used to the sensation of my touch there. I can hear his hollow breath hitching already, -"M' gonna rub it off now,"- I gave him the heads up and when he nodded, I took a tight grasp of it, making him gasp and yelped, -"Easy, easy…"- I soothed, jerking my hand up and down his gunky dick in a slow pace.

Marco carved his teeth on his lower lip, muffling a few soft whines as he covered his face with his arm.

-"Why are you so shaken up?"- I asked, keeping a steady pace on my grip, -"We did this before."

Marco swallowed harshly and gaped his shaky lips, -"B-because… you're sober."

I quirked a quizzical eyebrow at him, -"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed and shook his head, -"Oh, forget it, Jean."

-"Fine,"- I replied and continued rubbing him off. I then fingered him deep between his nuts and Marco's chest inflated and deflated continuously, whining and groaning aloud with his mouth agape. I snickered and buried my face in the crook of his neck, grinding my lips against his skin teasingly, making him shiver, -"You like that, don't ya'?"- I whispered.

Marco whined a response and turned his head away, -"Jean… f-faster… please…"

I fastened my pace like he wanted to and he writhed beneath my body, moaning louder and louder each passing second. His breathing overlapped and his mouth started spilling thin trails of drool, -"Marco, let me see your face,"- I whispered, nuzzling his neck and moving up a bit. I tugged his hand covering his face and pulled it back. I wallowed over his expression of pure bliss, his face redder than ever before and his eyes begging me to please him more, -"There it is. Cute."- I commented and crashed our lips together as I kept the pace on his cock.

-"J-Jean… I'm… I'm about to…!"- He mumbled among the kisses and sure enough, I felt my hand drench with his cum.

He exhaled and threw his head back at the bliss of the orgasm and I swear it's the best expression of him that I've seen so far. Marco shifted his leg and placed over his crotch in embarrassment as he looked away from me and covered his face again. I hummed as pulled his hands off his face, -"Hey, don't be ashamed. You liked it, didn't you?"- I snickered and pecked his lips, -"It didn't take much effort, really. You're quick to cum."

Marco's cheeks lit up again as he pushed me and looked away, -"Jean!"

I laughed, arms around my torso as Marco dismounted the bed and scooted towards the bathroom clumsily, holding his pants up. I slumped back and just laughed like I've never laughed before in my life. My body warmed and fuzzed as I giggled like a little girl, my smile broad and teeth showing. I felt good, I felt happy and cheerful and I want it to last forever.

I _am_ happy and the only who has managed that out of me… is Marco.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content (no, not _that_ strong but still...)**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Charter Fifteen_

-"Marco, what's taking so long?"- I complained aloud, throwing my arms and head back against the sofa, staring straight at the bathroom's door, -"I'm fuckin' hot too, y'know, have some consideration!"- I ranted, flapping my shirt against my chest to generate a bit of air.

-"I'm almost done!"- He replied.

I rolled my eyes and fanned my hand close to my nape, -"You've said that five times already!"

The door opened just then and I looked over my shoulder, quirking a curious eyebrow.

After a few silent seconds, Marco spoke in a shaky, soft tone, -"S-stop complaining and rushing me and c-come i-in."

My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks heating up. Without a second thought, I forced my body up from the sofa and tittered towards the bathroom. I peeked in, just to make sure it wasn't a bluff. He was in the shower, curtains closed as he bathed, -"Are you, uh… sure about this?"- I asked but I was already taking my shirt off.

Marco didn't answered right away but I saw his silhouette nod, -"Mhum,"- He mumbled silently and then sighed, -"Just.. get in already."

-"Gee, I'm comin',"- I unfastened my trousers and kicked off my shoes until I was fully _naked_ and stepped in the shower behind a _naked_ Marco, -"Somebody's desperate."- I mumbled, settling myself close to him until our skins met.

So… yeah, _that_ happened.

It all started since we had that abrupt make out session a few days ago where we kinda, uhm… "indirectly" accepted our mutual feelings for each other. I say indirectly because I never worded it out and neither did he, we just _kissed_ and _touched_ a lot -like we've done these past few days. Marco's sort of willingness to let me take a bath with him now started when I accidently saw him naked right here:

 _-"Hey, Freckles, I'm gonna come in and grab my cellphone, 'kay?"- I asked, already turning the door knob and pulling the door open… not waiting for his answer, his go ahead. I was in a bit of a rush, -"Reiner must be shitting on me right…,"- I ranted until my eyes laid on his naked figure… on his quite small member, just like I said, -"… now."- I gotta say, though, and this is weird: it's cute._

 _Marco gasped deeply and snatched his towel from the toilet's lid to cover his lower half, -"Oh my God, Jean!"_

 _-"Holy shit!"- I exclaimed and quickly turned around, covering my face with the crook of my elbow, -"I'm s-sorry, it's all my fault for not knocking or waiting for your answer!"_

 _-"You're damn right it is!"- He yelled and started pushing me away, hands flat on my back._

 _-"Hey, hey, hey!"- I hovered my other arm in the air, fumbling for my cellphone, -"My cell!"_

 _He placed it on my palm with a harsh shove, -"Here, now get out!"_

 _I tripped out of the bathroom and he slammed the door shut. I started laughing out loud, arms wrapping my abdomen as I leaned back against the shut door. I grinned like an idiot as I rewind the memory in my head. I felt the door bounce with a soft thud behind me and my smile grew. I knew Marco was also leaning against the door with an equal smile._

From that point forward, Marco and I have gotten more intimate. We don't leave the door locked while the other takes a bath, we change clothes, get naked in the same room without feeling embarrassed and we… we sit closer and snuggle together under the same sheets like we've never done before -with only our underpants on. Yeah, we touch often and we sometimes sleep together, with me wrapping my arms around his smaller body from behind. We watch porn and masturbate together. It's… odd but good. It feels right and I feel comfortable around him, I feel good and happy. _Very_ happy, like I've never been before. All this time I've been looking for that _one,_ unique and special person in my life (expecting it to be a girl, no less) but here he is and he's been right beside me all this time. Life's full of surprises, isn't it?

Marco's shivering body snapped me from my trance -and it wasn't because of the cold water… it was because of our proximity. Instinctively, I slithered my hand up his smooth back, taking in his curves and cavities. His body responded, shivering at my touch, and he looked at me over his shoulder, -"Jean…"- He breathed, biting his lower lip.

I brought my palm up, reaching his shoulder -like the zenith of a mountain- and cascading down his torso in a swift motion. I pressed myself against his back and with my other hand, I slid the tap of my fingertips up and down his waistline. I placed my chin on the crook of his neck and just held him there. Marco drew his head back slowly and hummed, peacefully relaxing on my body. I watched the core of his neck vibrate as he did and it made me wanna _kiss_ it all over. I could never control my temptations and thereof planted chaste kisses on his shoulder, running up and tugging his earlobe between my teeth.

Marco moaned softly, tilting his head to the opposite side and granting me more of his skin. I didn't stop to think before I splashed my tongue on the area and literally drenched it with my saliva, boosted by the cool water raining from above. I didn't have to hesitate anyways: I know Marco's attracted to me the same way I'm attracted to him -because after all that's happened between us, I gotta admit _that_ , at least. I'd be stupid and hypocrite if I didn't and yeah, it hurts square in my pride but it feels great. Don't ask me how we got here, honestly. I still don't know what the hell got into me -and into _us_. I'm still thinking I developed an infatuation with him since he's been giving me all sorts of attention _nobody_ else did and yeah, I'm hoping it doesn't last long and I know it sounds like trash but…

-"Jean…,"- Marco whimpers again, his breath hitching already as I nuzzled the tiny room underneath his ear. _Damn, he's quick and libertine, and I love it,_ I thought, _-_ "This… thing we got going on…"

-"What about it?"- I whispered beside his ear, purposely grazing my lips against it, trying to sound as sensual as possible.

And sure enough, it worked; Marco shivered madly and breathed my name out again as my breath brushed his skin, -"How long will it last? How do you call it?"

I sighed, feeling like his question spoiled the mood a bit -it always has, let me be honest. It's not the first time he has asked me this sort of thing but now he's being direct about it, like he's tired of jabbing me indirect comments and decided to come clear about it. He's been troubled, I can see that -because believe it or not, I keep a close eye on him 24/7, especially since I find his figure alluring- and it's because… what he feels for me is a tad bit more serious than how I feel for him…

Who am I kidding? It's a _lot_ more serious.

-"I dunno, Marco, why?"- I replied and thought: _hell, I don't even know how we got here_ as Idrew circles with my fingertips on his abdomen, -"And I call it being friends… with _benefits_."- I grinned at that, loving every second of how it sounded -and we've discussed it but Marco doesn't like the term and is digging for a different answer from me.

Marco's lips curled in disapproval and a bit of disappointment, -"But…,"- He continued, nibbling the insides of his mouth, -"… don't you hope for it to be _something_ more, something a bit more… serious?"

I sighed again and drooped my arms, shrugging and shaking my head slightly, -"I… I dunno, Freckles. We're fine as we are, why can't it stay like that?"

Marco didn't answered right away and just stared at the tiled floor below, -"I see...,"- He mumbled wearily, barely audible. He then sighed glumly and looked over his shoulder to meet my gaze, -"Forget I said anything."

He might've said that but he didn't _mean_ it. We've been in this boring ass summer camp and sharing a room for almost two months now and it's been enough for me to learn how to read through Marco's fake words and expressions, to _know_ him and the way he expresses himself with _just_ his eyes.

And I tried to forget it, really, but Marco's troubled and I can't just _not_ worry. I _can't_. I wanna give him _everything_ he ever wants to make him happy and smile in that tender and warming way I love so much… but I can't give him _that_ for one big, stupid reason: I'm a coward… and selfish and carefree and indolent -maybe more than one, huh. I want comfort, simple and easy. I want us to stay _friends with benefits_ because it's easy to live; there's no compromises, no ties, no problems and zero issues. It's _comfortable_. I still get to touch and kiss him and hang with him without getting _too_ serious -overall if it stays between _us,_ in our little closeted room. For me, the fun and comfort leaves the table once you commit to something, anything, and... I don't want that. I don't want to work hard for anything, to force myself. I'm not cut out for that type of judgement. All in all, I'm noncommittal and a big pile of trash as a human being, I know.

But the truth is… each time I secretly spend with Marco drives me closer to him, made me wanna _be_ with him more and more. I get jealous when he hangs with Armin -I don't want to _share_ him. I get horny for his _full_ attention. I get goosebumps and jitters when he walks in and we get some time alone after a whole day of boredom. My hearts goes ape shit crazy when we get close and snuggle. I go peach pink when he undresses. I get hard and cum fast when he jerks off for me or when we watch porn together, _gay_ porn. My body screams in anticipation for him even when I hang around the others and I-

I _want_ him for _me._

I'm greedy as hell. I'm seriously no good for him but I still want him.

Marco picks on all that because _of course_ he does (those two months of me watching _him_ isn't a one-way path. _He_ watches _me_ too and learns about me) and it just makes things worse. Marco's desires are totally opposite of what I want: he still has that unwavering crush on me -and trust me, I _want_ him to keep having it- and he wants _us_ to be something more serious than _friends with benefits_. He wants commitment, he wants loyalty and devotion. He wants us to be _boyfriends_ and boy do I _don't_ want to… but I do because it's him and I want him... but then I _don't_ want to again because I _know_ that'll ruin so much of what we got.

Because… _ew,_ it's gay and I don't want gay. I'm good being _bi_ but gay? No way.

Because someone will eventually find out and _goodbye Jean and Marco forever_ because I don't plan on returning to Earth if that happens. I don't want to be the laughingstock or the end of anyone's judging and shrew fingertips or the target of cold glares. _Nu-uh._

And that just hurts him and him hurt hurts me. Happy go lucky, right?

But I want him. I _do._ I _like_ him a lot. I can't deny it.

I'm literally staring at him while on lunch, more like spying, totally oblivious that the place is _public_ and _hey Jean you got Reiner and the others in front of you._

-"So, totally _cool_ between you, eh?"- Reiner commented, elbowing Eren while I snapped off my eyes from Marco.

I cleared my throat and resumed eating my food, -"Y-yeah, totally. He got it, man. He got the message. Just like you wanted him to."

Reiner's expression paled, staring at me incredulously. He still wants to continue his "plan" because apparently knocking Marco to the floor and bloating his nose is not enough for him. I tried to convince him that Marco _stopped crushing on me since then_ but he doesn't bite it and I'm getting tired of him, of his continuous yapping about me turning into an invert and vile comments about Marco. I stopped hanging around and going on "dates" with Mikasa and _that's_ reason enough for him to suspect I'm still goody -or _too_ good- with Marco. He just wants to see Marco crying in the middle of a public area and I'll do whatever it takes to prevent it.

But it proved difficult because I'm also trying to keep _us,_ Marco and I, a secret, and Reiner's prying into us deep, deep, deep.

He kept nagging at me about finding a girlfriend ASAP, questioning me about my loss of interest in Mikasa while I ate. I grunted and rolled my eyes, mouth full, -"Reiner, c'mon, let me finish eating this."

And he did shut up… until I swallowed, -"So who it'll be? Krista's pretty nice."- He spoke, keeping a shrew eye on Marco while he dumped his residue.

-"Dude, I already said I'm not interested,"- I sighed immediately after I said that and waved my hand swiftly at Krista's direction. Reiner seemed to have dismissed her presence, -"No offense. You're still cool."

She just smiled and shrugged. _Why can't Reiner be like her?_

-"Okay, so…,"- He ran a desperate hand through his blonde hair, leaning in against the table and resting his forearms on it in front of me, -"What the hell happened with Mikasa then? You two were having it off nicely."

I dropped my bag of milk on the tray and swallowed the liquid before gaping my mouth to answer, -"It didn't work, alright? She's not _really_ interested and I'm not gonna force her."

Reiner drew out an exasperated grunt and settled back on his chair, -"I don't think you're _really_ interested in anyone -or any _girl_ , at that,"- He blurted, shaking his head. I gaped my lips but he continued before I could retort, -"I mean, you're not even _tryin'._ "

I gaped my mouth once again to retort, -"What? You want me to be a _try hard_?"- I replied (ignoring his initial statement) and snatched the bag of milk again, pulling the straw in my mouth with my tongue, -"I gotta wait for it, man. Can't rush it,"- My patience just throws him off worse, making him shoot me a face of doubt. He knows me. He knows I'm _not_ patience. All these years together and he knows how _hard_ I've tried to get myself a girl. He's been there. So I tried to fix it, -"I'm just tired, okay? I've tried so hard before and it was fruitless, you know that. I'm just… gonna take it easy and wait for her, man,"- His expression softens but I caught a glimpse of doubt still there. Before he could say anything, though, I stood and picked up my tray -also, I spotted Marco leaving, -"M' gonna bunker down, take a nap and have a drink before heading out for more boring storytelling. See you guys later."- I spoke too quickly, eager and desperate to get out. I fear I made it obvious because Reiner was giving me a mischievous, knowing grin.

I dumped the food left and scooted out, hands in my pocket and keeping a natural pace. I looked around, getting the sudden hunch that someone's following me. I tried to ignore it, quickening my steps as I neared my dorm. Once I reached it, I opened the door slowly and stepped in.

-"Marco, are you here yet?"- I whispered, closing the door just as slowly.

Marco popped his head from the living room, sitting cozily on the floor with his gamepad in hand and his sheets shrouded around him, -"Jean!"- He smiles enthusiastically, patting the area beside him, gesturing me to sit down next to him.

I couldn't hold off the smile curling my lips no matter how hard I tried to as I sauntered towards him, feeling safe and cozy and happy now that I'm here and so is _he -mostly him._ I scratched my nape and pointed at the bathroom with my thumb, -"M' gonna take a quick shower so… uh, yeah, get ready for the ass kickin' I'm gonna give you."

Marco _giggled_ , genuinely giggled,and _God,_ I love it. It's the most beautiful sound I've _ever_ heard -and I don't care if the confession sounds cheesy, -"Okay!"- And _that_ response was cute as hell too.

I rushed to the bathroom and skimmed clean my body swiftly, eager to start playing with Marco… and maybe do _something_ else. The thought of it makes me shiver. Once done, I dried up and _maybe_ - _too_ quickly-sprayed a bit of cologne around my neck, the place where Marco likes to sniff about most. I walked out as smugly as I could towards him, giddy all over and excited. I sat down on the floor beside him and we snuggled, burrowing ourselves within the warm sheets. I snatched the second gamepad and played all sorts of competitive and cooperative games with him, enjoying each one of them… but no more than enjoying watching _him_ smile broadly and laugh his lungs out at my blunders and jokes.

The evening went smooth and we started to cuddle closer and closer until our shoulders and legs pressed against each other. While on his guffaw, Marco dropped his head on my shoulders and _man, what a sight._ He rose his gaze to me after his mirth concluded and our eyes met, both of us still smiling with glee and our cheeks painted with pink. Our lips returned to their usual form as we –or _I_ \- closed the space between us for a gentle, tight kiss. I hummed at the sensation of his plush and warm lips against mines as my hand unconsciously held his cheek. I steadied myself before starting to shift against his mouth, trying to find the best angle possible. Our kisses are still kinda sloppy but we're both working on it day by day. Marco breathed heatedly in my mouth, educing a soft moan from my part, and I couldn't hold the urge to sip my tongue in. I _never_ can.

Marco laid his back against the sofa and I straddled him, knees planted on each side of his legs and now cupping his face in my hands as I kissed him feverishly. Our tongues met once Marco gaped his mouth wider and we shared heated breaths and saliva, dampening our lips and dripping drool down our chins like babies.

It got messier because _I really can't seem to control myself when it comes to him_ when I got breathless and started sucking the skin from chin, down his neck to his shoulder, stopping by his earlobe and giving it a gentle tug. I felt his body shiver beneath my mouth as he released a shaky moan from his lips. My hands traveled south and raked over his belly beneath his shirt, taking in the warmth and smoothness of his skin. He shivered and moaned louder, deeper, at my touch, darting his head back and exposing his neck to me. I nibbled the spot where his apple bobbed and ran my tongue across. Marco groaned and I felt the core of his neck vibrate against my lips, sending shockwaves of delight through me and arousing me, stiffening my crotch. I lost my balance when I felt Marco's hands curl and tug around my shirt that hung loosely over my hips. I crashed onto his lap, crotches pressed together and _holy fuck it feels good_ because we're both hard already _._ I feel his cock whirring up as I kept working my mouth down his collarbone. Heat against heat. We kissed again, messier than before, and Marco gasped for breath as I toured my tongue in his mouth, -"Jean…,"- He breathed out shakily just as his tent tightened around his cock, -"Oh _God…_ "

I leaned in and pressed my lips on his ear, slowly curling into a naughty grin, -"What is it, Marco?"- I asked teasingly, knowing the answer already.

Marco's cheeks were bright pink as his mouth stayed gaped, releasing puffs of heated breaths while his chest bobbed up and down, -" _Please,_ Jean… oh God – _shit_ … it's so tight…,"- He cursed and man that strain must be driving him nuts. Hearing him speak like that made me harder and bit my lower lip as I drove my hips towards his, pressing our crotches more. Marco's breathing hitched when I did and when I retracted, he exhaled sharply, -"Oh my God, _Jean…_ "

I gulped and panted, taking in all the pleasure that move just caused. I planted my hands on the sofa, on each side of him and arched my back, burying my face the crook of his neck. I took a deep breath before doing it again, testing the water for the newfound sensation it spurs, and both of us moaned. Mines was muffled against his skin but his was heard clearly, -"Fuck... _fuck…_ "- I cursed, gripping the sofa's edges and trying to hold the urge to bite down Marco's hot skin.

-" _God,_ Jean…,"- Marco pants, struggling to lift his head to look at me, -"That felt… so _good…_ "

 _And I bet it can feel a lot better if…, -_ "Fuck yeah…"

-"D-do it again,"- He said, now gripping my hips firmly, -"P-please… I wanna feel it again…"

 _I wanna feel it too,_ I thought but couldn't word it out because I was _already_ driving my hips forward, pressing my tent with his until I could literally feel the heat radiating off of it. We moaned in unison and Marco exhaled in bliss but I didn't stopped there, I kept rocking forward and back, pressing our groins tighter each time. I bit my lips and moaned as I felt the slit of my dick sear open and drip cum onto my underwear with each shove.

Marco gaped his mouth wide and educed continuous moans and groans, darting his head back again and looking up at nothing in particular. I was a _bit_ surprised when he started yanking my hips back and forth to fasten my pace, bleating my name louder and louder, -"Jean, oh God, it feels so… so good…!"- He exclaimed and I began to feel my insides churn nervously, feeling as though we're fucking –or _almost_. He was right, though, so _damn_ right. The friction feels _glorious,_ orgasmic and delightful. I felt my throat scorch with the need to moan and scream Marco's name but reluctantly, I pressed one palm on his mouth, still rocking my hips so that the sensation doesn't vanish. I can't have _anyone_ hearing us.

-"Shh… shh…,"- I slurred to his ear, biting my lips shut to hold off the moans that wanted to escape my mouth, -"I know you like it, Freckles, and so do I, but we gotta keep it down, okay?"- I panted, gulping down the knots of noises that I _really_ wanted to release, -"Can you do that?"

-"Mmhm…."- He nodded briskly, lustful eyes begging me to continue.

-"I'm gonna make you feel real good but you gotta pipe down…,"- I spoke as if I know what I'm doing but in reality, I don't know shit. I'm a fucking unexperienced virgin and Marco's the _first_ person I've ever even _kissed,_ alright? And yet, I kept that confident and knowing mantle and lingered my mouth close to his as I lowered my hand and toyed with his belt. Whenever Marco made a sound, I'd crash our lips together and swallow it, closing my eyes and enjoying the gleeful sensations it spurred in me. When I finished undoing his pant, I started to dig in them for his cock but I yelped and halted when I felt _him_ undoing _my_ pants next, -"What the fuck are you…?"

Marco licked his lips and gaped his mouth, still looking down at my hard crotch, -"I-I'm…,"- He stuttered and I noticed his shaking fingers, -"I dunno… I just… want to know how it feels to…"

I quirked an eyebrow and stared at him, tilting my head.

-"… to have our dicks… t-touching…"- He spoke, _now_ looking up at me with near puppy eyes. He looked like a curious kid, wondering about sex and other stuff for the first time, experiencing new sensations and thoughts.

I couldn't say no because of two reasons: I _also_ wanna know how it feels like and second… _how can I resist a face so cute like that one?_

I nodded and allowed him to continue undoing my pants and dig out my dick with a firm grip. I fished his next and we both held them tightly and started rubbing them together. My head spun the second my bloating cock was constricting with his, which was slimy and slippery, benefiting the friction, and I couldn't keep my body straight so I dropped it on his, face on his heaving chest. Muffling them against his chest, I slipped out countless of moans and whimpers from my mouth as I felt warmth and electricity rush up from the friction of our cocks to my head. I could hardly think straight anymore but I tried to even my pace on his cock too, -" _Fuck,_ Marco… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…,"- I muttered, voice hoarse, feeling a bit _too_ high in the skies with all the pleasuring sensation that ebbed through my body, -"Holy _fuck,_ holy shit… it feels so _amazing…_ "

Marco nodded, head hung back as he breathed raggedly against the palm of his hand.

That familiar closeness of an orgasm bloomed in and I started rocking my hips again, faster and faster, -"Jesus _fuck_ , Freckles,"- I mumbled with uneven gasps and breathy moans, -"I'm 'bout to come any sec now…"

Marco panted loudly and parted his hand from his mouth, -"M-me too…"- Sure enough, I felt his dick bloating and thumping lively in my grip.

We kept stroking and rubbing our cocks together, filling the air with quiet moans and whines as we both reached that so craved orgasms and spilled cum onto each other's hands. We didn't stopped to breathe or to clean the mess, no, we aimed straight into make out session without even wording it out, trashing our bodies together on the floor and rolling and rolling while kissing and sucking the air out of the other's lung.

And I seriously started to doubt whether or not this _really_ is the work of an infatuation… and if it's really just a _friends with benefits_ liaison.

Oh, and I totally forgot about the others and the outdoor activity.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I registered for classes the next semester and I'm scared of calculus u.u

Anyways, I've taken my time with this time for several reasons: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPLIT MY TIME. I have so much to do and because I DON'T KNOW what to do first I end up doing nothing. I have a Marvel fever and I've been told to watch a shit ton of series and movies and I have to play some video games and I have to write and read books and it's like SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO FIRST. UGH.

Sorry. I do intend on finishing this story because I committed to it in the first place :).

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

I hung around with Reiner and the others more often now and spent less time with Marco. It hurts but it's necessary to keep our… _relationship_ low.

Also, it gives me time to _think_ because last night was just crazy and not _friend with benefits_ -ish.

We almost fucked, let me be honest here, and we might as well have. Whenever we're alone and doing _something_ , one of us always gets closer to the other and the rest just comes by itself; we lose in each other's kisses, hugs, gropes and whatever. It gets _heavier_ than we intend it to. Then we stop and we don't think about it until the next day. Like right now –or at least that how it goes for _me,_ the one who's unsure and sexually frustrated between us. I dunno if Marco thinks much about it as I do. All I know is that he _is_ the one certain and confident about his _feelings_ for me.

And that's… that's fucking worth to envy, okay. I mean, all this mumble jumbo in my head is driving me crazy. Hell, what I wouldn't give for some clarity.

I _do_ like him. I do. I do. I do. Otherwise, _none_ of this would've _ever_ happened. I thought that what I have is an infatuation towards him, y'know, something _temporary_ … but it hasn't left me. My heart keeps _feeling_ for him and my mind keeps _thinking_ about him more and more whenever I'm _not_ with him. This distance I'm purposely delineating is just making things worse –and it's useless too! Because my problems is pretty fucking obvious.

I'm a coward and a prideful pissbag. There's nothing else to it and it explains everything itself.

I like to think that what I'm doing is heroic; y'know, hanging around Reiner and the others and pretend I'm interested just to keep Marco's and I liaison safe, like it's a necessary sacrifice. It makes me feel a bit better about it because _sometimes_ I have to agree to some of Reiner's ideas about making Marco feel like shit, about making him feel that _I_ don't give two shits about him. I end up regretting it and Marco stays mad at me because of it for a few minutes before hugging and forgiving me. He understands the situation but it makes him sad and moody and I hate to see him like that.

In more occasions than one, I've had the urge to fuck it all and throw the towel. Honest.

-"Jean…?"- Marco mumbled, eyes flitting open and squinting at the ray of sun that crossed the windows.

-"Yeah?"- I replied, close to his ear as I snuggled him on bed from behind. We've been sleeping together all these nights because it's literally the only time we got to share with the other and we make the most of it.

-"What will happens to _us_ when summer camp's over?"- He asked, staring ahead as I pulled his body to mines.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment before replying. It's nearing the end; there's just about two or three weeks before it's over, -"I… I dunno,"- I shrugged but I wanted to give him a better answer, even if it's prone to doubt, -"We can call each other and meet up in different places… like the movies or the park or… something."

He didn't answer but I felt his hand palm over mines on his chest.

 _God,_ how I wish to know the future, to know what _will_ be of us. It's so scary, y'know, not having certainty over what _will_ happen or what will be of you and those you care about. It scares the hell out of me.

We didn't spoke about it again.

* * *

-"Gosh, Reiner, just leave the guy alone!"- I snapped as Reiner kept bugging Marco in any way possible, trying so hard to make the freckled guy's life a hell, -"Fuck's sake."- I added, shaking my head as I started to get annoyed.

I saw him grinning from my peripherals and it's creeping me out.

It wasn't as bad as humiliating Marco right in front of me though, like a test to learn where my loyalties lies. I didn't know what to do, I swear. _I didn't had an option, I didn't had an option,_ I ranted in my head until it echoed and I started to even mumble it. Marco's going to despise me after this; he was head-hung, staring flat at the ground and wishing for it to _eat him_ as his shoulders sagged with bird turd (I don't even know how the hell they got their hands on it) and everyone, literally _everyone_ -even _Armin_ -, started laughing at him. They threw mocking puns and comments regarding _how shitty and trashy he is,_ how nobody likes him because of how bad he smells, and my heart couldn't shatter any more than it already did the second this mess started.

-"Hey, Jean, say something funny!"- Reiner shouted, patting my back encouragingly and eagerly. He gripped my shoulder firmly, as if warning me about my answer.

I gulped. This is it. This is the point where I chose either to keep Marco and I's relationship hidden or rush over to him and blow the whistle. Either I break his heart and keep him safe… or I warm his heart up but endanger our relationship. Marco's brown eyes met mines under a slightly hung head, expectant and dreading the answer.

I lip-talked an _I'm sorry_ before I gaped my mouth and loathe myself, -"You could say he's a _pile of shit_ now."- I finished with a fake smile and a fake laugh and everyone laughed with me. I didn't know why. What I said was lame and stupid. It wasn't funny at all.

Reiner patted my back like a proud father and spoke something to me but I wasn't listening. My attention was on Marco - _and_ his on me because _even though what I said was lame… it still hurt him_. His expression pierced my already dangling heart; his eyes were teary as he bit his lips harshly because _he can't cry here, not in front of all these people… not in front of_ Jean. I saw his gaze drop before he turned around and dashed into a run.

I flinched, almost running after him by impulse -and trust me, I _want_ to go after him. Everyone started calling him a sissy, making rooster sounds and throwing rocks at his direction. I felt Reiner's hand on my shoulder still as he leaned close to me, -"Look at him go,"- He snickered, enjoying every second of his plan, -"Running away like the chicken he is. Good job. For a second there I thought you didn't had what it takes. I thought you would bail out."

I shrugged smugly and started swaggering away, -"He doesn't mean anything to me anyways."- I felt a hand clutch my poor heart as I spoke those words and I almost slipped my foot. Everyone started following me around and praising me but I didn't want any of their attention. I didn't want any of their compliments. I hung around them until nightfall, chatting and fooling around with them without interest, and with a quick wave of my hand, I left the area and once out of sight, I dashed towards our dorm. I didn't even look back to check if someone was watching. I just kept running with just _one_ goal in mind: check on Marco. _Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco._

I panicked when I didn't saw him in our dorm and started peeling my brain for any places where he could be on this damn camp. _Think, Jean, where would_ you _run to if Marco -or anyone, really (though if it were Marco it would hurt most)- humiliated you like that_?

To the woods, very far from camp.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my jacket and a flashlight and ran off to the humid and somber woods under the darkening sky. I tripped a lot because of the speed of my legs and because _I couldn't see shit._ I'm pointing the flashlight forward and even lost it once or twice when my face made impact with the ground. I swear I almost swallowed the soil. _Calm. Down,_ I ranted but I couldn't help it. I'm profoundly worried and scared for Marco. What if he gets lost or…?

-"Marco!"- I started yelling at one point, not bothering to care whether or not others could hear me, -"Marco, are you out here?! Fuck, just say something! Let me know you're… alive! I'm fucking sorry, okay?! I fucking regret everything and I fucking hate myself!"- I kept yelling and yelling, turning and turning around and pointing my flashlight everywhere until I spotted a figure at the end of the light, tumbled on the floor on all fours and sobbing silently, -"Oh my God, Marco, is that you?!"- I ran forwards nonetheless and knelt in front of the figure. I heard sobbing again, louder, and yeah, it's Marco, -"Christ, you had me scared! I thought-"

I reached for him but he slapped my hand away and wobbled to his feet, -"Leave me alone, Jean!"

He started to dash into a run again but I stopped him by his wrist, -"No, stop!"- I yelled and pulled him towards me. He resisted and pulled in his direction. We fought for a few seconds before I decided to use my brain instead of letting all the emotions swirling in me act for me, -"Stop, Marco, just… stop. It's dark and dangerous out here! You could get lost, specially without equipment!"- My voice might've picked up a bit there, indicating the tad of anger I had among other emotions fucking me up right now. Guy just ran off here without even a damn _flashlight…_ and he's acting like a kid, -"Marco, just listen to me! Please!"- I was practically begging now.

But Marco didn't want to listen to me. Didn't wanted to even see me; he kept looking away from my gaze and pulling away from my grip.

-" _Please,_ "- I begged again, loosening my grip on his wrist a bit so that I wouldn't hurt him, -"I'm _sorry_ , Marco, I'm _really sorry_ …,"- My own tone surprised me; it was deep and honest, full of worry and fear. I realized that maybe pushing him like this is not a good idea, that maybe giving him space is the better option, -"Look, just come back and I swear I'll leave you alone for however long you want me to. Just… don't run off out here, whatever you do, or else I'm not going to be able to live with myself."

And _that_ catches Marco but I couldn't pin point if it was because of the offer… or because of my desperation for his safety. He stops yanking his arm and I lose my grip on him. He starts to trudge towards camp and I follow him, keeping my distance and eyes locking on his sagged figure. He looks tired, dead beat and as we walked, I noted the distance he ran from camp to here was farther than I expected. I start to panic when we walk for minutes and never spot the camp, not even a tad of it. It's pitch black and my flash light was starting to flicker, meaning its batteries are running out of juice. I curse silently as I smack the tool on the palm of my hand. Then I get pissed and sad and guilty because Marco keeps walking like nothing bothers him anymore, like we could get lost -and we _are_ \- and he won't give two fucks.

Unfortunately for him… _I_ do.

-"Hold on, Marco,"- I eventually snap, rubbing my temples and trying to figure out how the hell we're going to get back, -"We're lost."

He doesn't say anything but at least stops his tracks, noting that, yeah, we're lost and walking around aimlessly is pointless. I didn't have anything that could help us find our way back to camp. I left in a hurry and completely forgot about my phone. I didn't even bother asking Marco if he brought anything so I tried _really_ hard to remember the path I took when I came looking for him, spotting different spots of the wood I recall passing by. While walking, Marco tripped and sprained his ankle and downright denied my help. He tried to stand up and walk by himself but he'd stumble back down every time. I clicked my tongue and just _picked_ him up like a bride. He complained, of course, and I just stared ahead the dim path before me while he trashed around, -"You can whine all you want, Marco, but I'm not leaving you out here. I'm gonna find our way back to camp and drag you if I have to, like it or not."

And surprisingly, my words soothed him, made him stop complaining and trashing.

Unfortunately, it started raining and I arched my back forward to cover Marco from the heavy drops that sloshed on my back, my face only an inch apart from his. With a whimper, Marco leaned closer and buried his face on my chest, gripping my shirt as my grip on him started slipping. I just held him tighter and closer to me as I kept walking, struggling and panting tiredly with my sodden clothes that weighted on me and the dense earth hindering my steps.

But I kept walking and walking, determined and confident that I'll find camp sooner or later. _I_ will _find it, I_ have _to… for Marco._

By the time we reached it after what seemed like an eternity, we found camp desolated and off. Everyone must've gotten to sleep and here we are, shivering madly, soaked and with ruddy noses. I rammed open the door and gently lowered Marco on the bed, laying him on his back. Thank God he wasn't as soaked as I was so I pulled his quilts over him, leaving the leg with the sprained ankle out of it, and pulled a chair close to the end of the bed. I sat and instantly pulled his shoe off. I've had sprained ankles before so I know that leaving them untended for hours could worsen it so I snatched a pillow and rested it on it. It was going too quickly. I wasn't thinking about anything else other than… _him_ and he started complaining and whining, telling me to stop and I snapped, -"If it makes you feel better, don't look at me then. I dunno, look away or close your eyes, just… let me _do_ this,"- I spoke hoarsely, struggling to swallow the lump in my throat and gritting my teeth to hold off tears, -" _Please…_ "- I begged and didn't dare say anything else. I _know_ I'll burst in tears if I do and then I won't be able to tend his ankle. _It's the least I can do, Marco, after what I did…_

-"Jean…"- Marco breathed and relaxed his leg.

I didn't look at him -I _couldn't_ , I just kept my eyes locked on his ankle as I compressed it gently. I heard him wince and I dashed towards the fridge and snatched an ice bag from it. I pressed it against his ankle for a couple of minutes before I mustered the courage to gape my mouth and speak, -"How does it feel?"

Marco kept quiet for a few seconds, as if he'd been lost in thought, -"Better."

-"Does it hurt if you move your feet?"- I asked, still looking down at his foot as he moved it in a circular motion. He shook his head and mumbled a no. The sigh of relief I released was louder than I expected, -"Oh God…,"- I dropped my head on the edge of the bed and wailed softly, muffled by the bed's thick quilts. I couldn't suppress it anymore, I couldn't defeat the overwhelming relief and guilt that washed over me at the same time, -"Marco… I'm so, so _fucking_ sorry…,"- I slurred, voice shaking as I gripped the sheets firmly, my knuckles turning white, -"You didn't deserved that, _God,_ you never did _anything_ wrong ever."

I heard the sheets ruffling and felt the bed shift.

My face stayed buried in the sheets though, now a bit damp as tears slid out of my eyelids and down on the bed, -"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ "- I cursed continuously, gripping the sheets tighter as I gritted my teeth, -"It's all _my_ fault, my _fucking_ fault that you were humiliated and hurt and you didn't deserved it, Marco! You don't deserve someone like me!"- I shouted and sobbed uncontrollably against the bed and it felt like my heart burst open and poured out those words. My eyes stung as the pent-up tears cascaded down my cheeks and soaked the quilts, -" _Damn it,_ I care _too_ much about you but I'm the one that ends up hurting you _the most_! I think about you and watch you because I _want_ you to be _safe_ … because I _love_ you, goddamn it!"

And everything froze when _that_ came out of my mouth like it did, like it came from _deep, deep, deep_ in my heart, like they were the last words of my life and like I _meant_ it. I wasn't expecting to confess _that_ because I _wasn't_ planning to in the first place but by this point, I didn't care.

I heard Marco gasp and sob, though, -"Jean… you…,"- He slurred and I felt his thin finger dig under my face and hook on my chin. He lifted my head and our ruddy, stinging eyes met under layers of tears, -"I've done wrong things too, okay? I've made mistakes and messed up a lot of times. Nobody's perfect, _we're_ not perfect but… meeting and crushing on you was not wrong. It wasn't a mistake."- He confessed, his voice just as shaky as mines.

And if what I said wasn't enough to make my heart beat like crazy…, -"Damn, you _had_ to say _that_ …,"- I bit my shaky lips and relaxed my heavy head on his palm, closing my eyes, -"You're not making this easier for us…"

-"I'm not trying to anyways."

And just like that, the space between us vanished.

And _everything_ changed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Short chapter after so long u.u sorry but I felt it right to end it there.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: Sexual content.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

We kissed.

Again, and again and again.

And it was _passionate, true_ and _vivid_. It was _perfect_ , so much different than the others because _this_ time… _I_ came to terms with how I truly _feel_ about him. It wasn't a lie anymore; it wasn't locked up and sealed deep in my heart. It was out and even though I'm scared and worried, I was happy. I felt good, relieved and comfortable with myself. I felt _peace._

Watching Marco getting humiliated and wounded triggered me and I acted solely on the whim that _I had to find him and get him to safety._ I didn't think about _anything_ else, _just_ him. It was raining, my legs hurt and I got soaked wet but I didn't care; I kept going on and on with Marco in my arms until I found camp. I learned something about me that I never knew I have and I did something that I never thought myself capable; to care about someone _this_ much and do whatever is necessary to get that person to safety.

-"Mmhm… Jean..."- Marco panted against my mouth as I ramped our bodies down to the bed, never parting his lips from mines.

-"Hmm?"- I mused, eyes closed while I lapped my lips over his.

-"Are we…?"- He slurred breathlessly, tilting his head to the side and gaping his mouth wider for me, -"Are we… going to… do this?"

I stopped for a brief moment to reply, -"Do what?"- And continued the passionate kiss.

-"H-have… you know…"- He stopped to look up at me with fondness and a pinch of lust in his eyes. His cheeks were sprinkled with a bright pink color as he narrowed me expectantly.

My eyes widened as my brain processed his short words. I felt my own cheeks warm up as I looked down on him a bit surprised. I gaped my mouth several times before I managed to word out my naughty thoughts, -"Y-you mean… s-sex?"- And it came out louder than expected. I've never done it before -or anything _near_ it. I've always just… watched it and wallow over the sad fact that I'd never have anyone to do it with. Now, though… well, my life took an abrupt turn, -"D-d-do you _want_ to?"- I stammered and man do I sound pitiful.

Marco's cheeks lit up a bit more, -"I-I-I'm asking _you_ , dummy!"- He exclaimed, flustered, gazing away and biting his lower lip, -"Since you're… um, moving fast…"

I wasn't… for the first few minutes, at least, -"Shit, I'm so sorry, I-"- I stuttered and began to pull up.

-"Don't apologize,"- He interrupted, sighing deeply and hooking his arm on my neck and pulling me back down, -"I ruined this, didn't I?"

I chuckled, -"Kinda but it's okay,"- I smiled fondly at him, nuzzling his cheek, -"I mean, it's okay to ask… that."

-"Then shut up and let me fix it…"- He said before smashing our lips back together, this time with more hastiness and urge. My tongue knocked on the fore of his teeth and Marco parted his slick lips to grant me access. I slipped my tongue in and quickly mingled with his, grazing and digging underneath it, feeling and exploring his mouth thoroughly. Marco moaned breathlessly in my mouth, gripping the strands of my hair firmly as he pressed the kiss deeper. My face heated up as my tongue sank deeper in his mouth and was engulfed in his drool, lips against lips as we panted in each other's mouths.

-" _Fuck_ , Marco…,"- I groaned, lips still pressed on his as I nibbled his, dropping my body on his tightly and feeling an arousal thrill my body, -"I wanna touch you so bad. I wanna _feel_ you with my hands and lick you everywhere and-"- I bit my lips and gulped down the rest of my dirty words.

Marco loosened my tight lips with his teeth teasingly and gaped them to reply huskily, -"No, don't stop. Please keep talking to me like that, Jean."- He pleaded and I noticed a thin sweat trail down his forehead.

I grinned and ran my tongue through my lips, -"You like dirty talk?"- I whispered right beside his ear and felt him shiver. I nuzzled the tiny room beneath his ear and heard him hum in delight.

With a bright blush on his cheeks, he nodded slowly and a bit embarrassingly.

-"Huh, never thought you for the kinky type,"- I chuckled as I sat up, straddling him with both knees on each side of his hips, -"I thought I was the only one…,"- I confessed and felt a sudden rush of confidence fill me up. I felt comfortable with him and I'm eager to take this further, -"You really want to do this?"- I croaked, hooking my fingers on my shirt's end fringes, ready to pull it off of me. I really wanted to do it. I'm eager and so is my body, tingling everywhere and just craving for touch – _Marco's_ touch.

He looked away and nibbled his lower lip. He wasn't sure, -"I… I-I'm not…,"- He took a deep breath and fidgeted with the bed's sheets above his head, -"I mean… it's not that I feel repulsed by you or anything, I just… I…"

-"Hey, relax, it's okay. I never said that. You're just nervous and it's okay,"- I lulled in a soothing but husky voice as I stared down at his body beneath me… at the tiny gape of his shirt that exposed a bit of the bronze skin of his hip. I licked my insides, basking in the sight, -"We can…,"- I gulped, wetting my suddenly dried throat, -"… _do_ something else, if you'd like."- I wasn't about to force him into doing anything he didn't want to do, I'm _not_ that type guy, but… I _really_ want to explore all the things we can do together, all the things I can _do_ to him. I wanna probe him completely; every edge, every indentation and everything that is _him,_ perfect or imperfect, I don't care. He's still Marco and he's the guy I've fallen head over heels for. He's the guy I wanna spend my life with. He's the guy I wanna open up to… and wanna _open up._

Marco breathed and nodded, the pink blush spreading to his neck.

-"Can we… touch, maybe finger or…?"- I asked and I meant _touching_ in more ways than we usually do.

He understood and nodded again.

Quickly, I yanked my shirt off and tossed it away. Marco stared at my body for longer than I expected, even though it's trash; it's flimsy, pale, lanky and just plain ugly. It's not toned, it's not sexy or even _pretty._ It's not _perfect._ I had blemishes everywhere, a nasty tiny beer belly and a puke-worthy belly button. I had the impulse to just cover myself up, hide my stupid body and make a run for it but… the way Marco looked at me, like I'm _none_ of those things… made me stay, made me slide down my palm across my chest and torso to the fly of my pants.

He was marveling at me, fucking _marveling,_ mincing his cute, plushy lips and _eating_ me whole with his eyes.

-"You… you like what you see?"- I asked, with a shaky tone, nervous for the answer.

He nodded quickly. Didn't even _thought_ about it, -"Yeah, I do."

-"How?"- I asked again, pulling the zipper down and opening my fly, exposing my crotch and the tiniest tent to him.

Marco lips gaped and a breathy moan escaped from his mouth before he could reply, -"I just do, Jean. You don't need to be toned or tanned like the others to be perfect. You're perfect to me just like you are,"- He confessed, his chest heaving as I palmed my bulge at his vulnerable sight. God, those are the best words I've _ever_ heard in my life and it made me giddy and warm all over, -"I've crush on you all my life in school, Jean, and I've always looked at you like you're the best thing a guy like me could ever have,"- He surprised me when he craned his knee up against the underside of my groin. I yelped and then reveled in the sweet bliss the constriction spurred, -"And I don't think I'll ever stop."

-"Don't,"- I said, breathlessly as I rested my body on his leg and started grinding against it after wrapping one arm around it while planting the other on the bed for support, -"Don't ever stop, Marco,"- I mumbled as I worked my hips faster, feeling my groin heating and hardening up, -"Those… those are the cutest things I've ever heard in my fucking life. Not even my mother has pulled one of those on me,"- I gaped my mouth and moaned aloud, humping my hips against his leg with vigor as I felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm, getting closer and closer to that edge, -"And… and you're…"

Marco's breathing hitched as he panted, watching me working his leg with vehemence intensely. He reached for his own fly and lugged out his stiff cock, rubbing it off at my direction immediately and spilling pre-come, -"Jean... wh… what were you saying?"

I gulped and pressed my mouth on his knee, groaning loudly as I desperately craved for release, never stopping my fast pace on his leg, -"… th… that you're…,"- I panted, sweat dripping down from my forehead to my chest, -"… you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, man,"- I garbled breathlessly, groaning deep in my throat as the tightness in my pants became too uncomfortable. Frustrated, I withdrew my bloated dick out and kept it pressed against the leg, fucking it harder and harder, -"I don't deserve someone like you, Marco, someone so caring and humble and fucking cute. I don't have enough fingers to count how bad I am and yet… here you are and I gotta be the luckiest jerk on earth. You fucking stood by me even when I treated you like shit, you took care of me and watched my back when no one else did. You gave me the attention I've always been screaming for because even though I had people around me for years, I felt alone, empty and I'd just drink the shit out of me until I passed out and forgot… _everything_. I _hated_ myself and I wanted to rip this body off and _be_ someone else because I couldn't stand being _me_ but you… you changed that. You made me feel accepted, cared and special. You made me see the best of me,"- I rambled and rambled, shivering like crazy at the coming orgasm, -"You're so, _so_ perfect, Freckles; you're adorable, you have the best fucking eyes and the plushiest lips I've ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on and _oh man_ I wanna kiss them so _fucking_ bad and I wanna touch you everywhere, I wanna feel every part of you and-"- Biting my lips harshly and giving one last _hard_ shove of my hips, I came undone with a hoarse cry and splattered my cum all over Marco's leg.

-" _Oh_ , Jean!"- Marco came right after with a sharp arch of his back and a harsh tug of the sheets.

I flopped onto him between his legs, my head crashing on his smeared belly as my body went languid after the shockwaves of pleasure. I wheezed and relaxed until the effects of the orgasm passed, -"Okay,"- I muttered after a few minutes of nothing but pants and gasps, -"That was weird. I fucked your leg."

Marco just laughed, an arm over his face. _Man_ , I love his laugh. I could hear it all day.

I smiled and crawled up to him, -"Hey,"- I shoved his arm aside and planted my forearms on each side of his head to gaze down at him, -"I meant what I said."

Marco bit his lower lip and gazed up at me with his big eyes, -"Everything?"

-"Yeah, everything."- I whispered and leaned down to meet his plushy lips with mines.

 _Everything._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Finals. Ugh.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: Bit of sexual content and since a lot of authors are warning about this stuff then... also a warning for a bit of aggression and temper issues.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

Waking up to the face, body and warmth of that special someone is _the_ best feeling ever. Lying in bed and relaxing in the morning while cuddling with your partner is purely sensational –and newfound for me. I've never had anyone to share a bed with before and I've always woken up alone, not even to a brother, sister, mom or dad. They just shout my name from afar. Just me and it sucks after a while, especially if you're someone like me, needy for attention.

-"So… what now?"- Marco asked me as we laid cozily in bed cuddled together. I rested my back flatly on the soft surface while Marco reposed his head on my heaving chest and wrapped his arms around my torso.

With one hand rubbing Marco's scalp, I breathed deeply and closed his eyes, -"We move on."

Marco spasm and rose his eyes, his brows knitting together, -"Wh-what do you mean?"- He stuttered with a distraught expression, eyes wide, -"You're not going to dump me again, are you? After last night, you-"

I quickly shook my head and covered his mouth. The sudden shot of pain on the back of my head told me I should've been more careful, -"No, no, no, Marco, that's _not_ what I meant! I _do_ want to see where this goes, give it a try,"- I sighed and let go of his beautiful mouth, tugging his lips between my thumb and index finger, -"I meant…,"- I huffed and ran a hand through my tussled hair. Going through the words in my head, I realized that it's going to be one hell of a week. There's just about two weeks left until this nightmare of a summer camp ends. If Marco and I can survive those two weeks, we'll be fine –and no, I'm not hiding inside the closet anymore and I'm not gonna be a drag and hang around the others playing cool boy either. I'm _done_ with that farce, -"… that we'll just continue with our lives normally, y'know?"- My latter confidence died a bit as I worded the thought.

Marco's cute lips curled down as he slid his index finger in circles on my chest, -"Not exactly _normally_ , Jean,"- He met my gaze and I saw a bit of fear in his big, chocolate eyes, -"I mean, we're not just friends anymore and if you really want for us to be like a _normal_ couple, without having to hide anything, you need to open up about us to, well, _everyone_. It'll be different."

My breathing hitched a bit, -"And difficult."- I added.

He nodded, -"Yeah,"- He interlocked his hand's fingers with mines, -"But we'll be together. We'll be okay as long as we have each other. I'll never leave your side, Jean. I promise."- He promised, looking straight at my eyes and meaning every single word. He knew Reiner and the others get under my skin, especially the blonde.

I smiled and my day seemed clearer, better. I _felt_ better and maybe he's right; it'll all be okay as long as we stick together, -"You're adorable,"- I commented, caressing his cute freckled cheeks with my thumb, -"And _impossible_ to resist."- I added and pulled his head closer to mines until our lips clashed.

Our lips lapped over the other for dominance as we both tried to press our mouths. Marco gave up, as usual, and parted his lips for me. I grinned and spun him around under my body before dipping my tongue in and licking his insides. Marco moaned into my mouth as I dig under his tongue and rubbed the tip of mines on the underside of his. We smooched for some heavy minutes until we were both moaning breathlessly. Marco's gusts felt hot on my face and I had to part from his lips due to lack of breath, leaving a drool cord bob between us as we gasped for air. It didn't stopped me from leaving long kisses across his jaw then down his neck, sucking and nibbling his skin often until I left the spot purple. Marco moaned loudly and writhed beneath me when I pressed my tongue on his pulse point and tugged the skin. I simpered when I felt him bucking his hips up to make me feel his erection, -"Getting hard for me, baby?"- I blurted out thoughtlessly. 'Baby' wasn't really in my dictionary of the things I wanna call Marco but oh well, I guess being horny brings up all sorts of nicknames, huh? Even the worn-out ones –and Marco _revels_ in dirty talk anyways.

Marco blushed at it and gazed up at me with surprise, -"You… you just called me…"

-"Yeah,"- I chuckled and gazed away a bit embarrassingly, -"Kinda overused, I know. You want me to call you something else?"

-"It's okay, Jean,"- He replied, a humble smile on his plushy lips as he tilted his head to the side, -"Overused or not, I… I like it."

-"Hmm...,"- I rubbed my chin, thinking about other cheeky nicknames to call him by, -"How about… Brownie? Choco? Cocoa?"

Marco giggled and it's melody to my ears, -"Why are they all synonymous to chocolate?"

I licked my lips at the question as I stared at him with hungry eyes, -"Well, when I look at you I'm reminded of something chocolaty, sweet and… _damn_ delicious. I think it's your eyes and skin. You _do_ taste good –not like chocolate, duh, but tasty,"- Marco whimpered softly at my lewd words and pursed his lips, beckoning me for another kiss. I pecked it and when Marco pressed his lips harder, I parted, shook my head and wiggled my index finger, -"Nu-uh, there's something else I gotta take care of first."- I placed my palm on his tent and pressed tightly.

Marco moaned deeply and writhed, lurching his hips up against my hand to constrict his erection. I fondled it, pressing and pounding on it hastily but Marco was displeased and suddenly yanked my whole body down by my shoulders. While I tried to sort out what got into him, he swaddled his legs around my waist and pulled me down tighter on him. Briskly, he milled his groin against mine and hooked his arms around my neck, gripping my hair firmly and moaning _just right beside my fucking ear._

I shook my head and tried to _snap out_ of my awe-struck trance, -"Damn, someone's horny this morning,"- I grinned and began to match Marco's pace with my hips rubbing against his, -"And _needy_ as fuck."

Marco slid one hand down my bare back and grasped a chunk of flesh to hold himself firmly beneath me, -"Sh-shut up,"- He snapped breathlessly, a sharp pink spreading across his cheeks to his neck, -"It's your fault for turning me on!"

I chortled roughly and groaned when I felt my dick bloating and straightened up against Marco's crotch. I heard him snicker breathlessly but before he could say something witty, I smashed our lips together and continue to drill my hips on him until I reeled over the blissful edge and came in my pants with a shameful _fucking_ cry of Marco's name. Marco came _seconds_ after I cried as he reveled in the high pitched sound. He bleated out something close to _my_ name and a strained laugh. I flopped on him, losing the balance of my body with shaking arms as I panted close to Marco's ear.

We laid down for a few seconds to regain our breath and the second Marco got his air back, he giggled and hugged me, -"Oh my God, Jean!"- He exclaimed, burying his face on my chest, -"I got you to scream my name!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled up, -"Yeah, yeah, congrats, Freckles,"- I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, patting Marco's shin, -"C'mon, we're gonna miss breakfast. I'm starving."

Marco snickered, that pink blush from before still on his cheeks, -"Okay!"- He replied perkily and hopped out of bed. We washed ourselves together in the shower without getting _too_ far and clothed up for breakfast. We stood frozen at the door, though, but… it was mostly on _me._ Marco, despite being shy and quiet, was braver than I'll ever be. A tight knot settled on my stomach and I griped about having a stomach-ache while clutching my belly. I even felt nauseous, for fucks sake. It's _mental._ And Marco knew it was because I was too nervous to head out and instead of nagging me about how coward I was or how it's all my mind playing on me, he smiled sympathetically and cupped my cheeks, -"It's okay, Jean. We'll be okay. We don't _have_ to hold hands or anything. Let's just stick together. We'll open up step by step. You and me."

I smiled slightly as some tiny bit of confidence and assurance bubbled in me again. I stared at Marco fondly, feeling my eyes tearing up a bit. God, those words felt like the morning ray of sunshine that starts your day, that cues you _hey, it's time to wake up and move on._ Marco's _too damn precious_ for someone like me. Everybody out there like me needs to get their Marcos, -"O-okay, together."

Marco nodded before twisting the door knob and stepping out. I took a deep breath and followed suit.

The lunch room was packed and I felt _eyes_ on me as I skidded towards the food containers with Marco beside me. I heard whispers and murmurs and I had the temptation to listen and then run off but having Marco beside me kept me on ground. My food got served and I waited for Marco before walking towards a table –yeah, I'm _that_ much of a coward. When we sat, I picked my food quickly, desperately wanting to head back to our cozy dorm and when I started coughing, I felt Marco's warm hand over mines, -"Jean, take it easy. You're gonna choke."

-"I'm fi-"- I blurted before snapping into a coughing fit, pounding a fist on my chest. I was coughing pretty fucking loud and I _knew_ people were looking so I started to panic, hitting my chest harder and picking my food.

-"Jean!"- Marco hissed sharply and snapped me from my panic induced trance, -" _Calm down_ ,"- He said deeply, looking straight into my eyes with fondness and worry, -"Just look at _me_ and ignore them. Breathe deeply and concentrate on me. _Please_ , Jean. I promise it'll be okay."

I did as told, or tried to, and focused solely on Marco. The tender expression on his face managed to relax me a bit. I looked at those calm, compassionate eyes and I swear it's like I zoom in them and lose myself –and it wasn't like he was _completely_ chill with what's happening around us but he kept a calm state about it; he ignored and just kept to himself, he didn't let it get to his head like I did.

While I, on the other hand, kept overhearing what was being said and I _just_ _couldn't_ ignore it, _I couldn't_ stop hearing and it's fucking _annoying_ , -"Ew, are you seeing that?"- Someone murmured, -"Reiner was like _totally_ right. He called it."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fingers around the spoon. He always has been right. He always calls it.

-"Yeah, it's so hard to believe,"- The other replied, -"Who would hang around that dweeb?"

-"No, _no_ , he meant, like, _lovey-dovey_ kind of hang-out."

-"Oh,"- The other seemed stunned, like he heard Reiner badmouthing us and he might've nodded and laughed with him and all that crap but he hadn't actually _believed it, -_ " _Oh,_ holy shit, okay. Now _that's_ weird and nasty. I mean, Jean's kinda cool, but that other guy?"

Weird? Nasty!? We're not even touching! How the hell can they _assume_ anything!? How the hell can _anyone_ assume anything? They follow and believe Reiner without _really_ knowing if what he said is true or not. Oh, but because he _is_ Reiner Braun, everything he says is automatically true. Ignoring the fact that _they are right_ , there's no way they can confirm shit.

-"Man, what a let-down. I thought Jean wouldn't swing that way. He used to be cool."- The guy muttered with a shake of his head.

I… I _don't_ swing that way! I never did! I just… I just like Marco, a _lot._ It doesn't mean I'm gay though… right? I don't find men attractive, I never did, just Marco.

The girl shrugged, as if unmoved by me losing my "cool", -"I don't think he was ever cool, really."

 _Oh and you're a fucking cunt, bitch,_ I griped mentally.

-"Jean, you're letting them get to you again,"- Marco sighed as he swallowed a piece of his pancake, -"If you pay them even a bit of your mind, you're never gonna finish your pancakes. They're mine if you don't eat them in five minutes."

-"But Marco, they're saying _stuff…_ "- I murmured, eyes still on the pair. They noticed I was staring and turned their gaze away.

-"I know, I can hear them too, Jean, but you have to ignore them,"- He insisted and slapped my hand, making me snap my gaze on him, -"Otherwise, this whole situation is gonna get worse. You're doing exactly what they want you to-"

Marco's words died as his head snapped in the direction at a ridiculously loud, rumbling laugh that bounced within the walls of the lunch room. I cursed silently and dropped my head. I knew it all too well. It was Reiner's and he was rather cheery today, -"Mornin' everyone!"- He shouted and swaggered in with his cool and bad boy attitude, -"What's for breakfast?"

Everyone shouted 'pancakes' and I rolled my eyes. Marco was right, they _are_ childish –and speaking of Marco, _now_ I saw him flinch a little at the blonde's dramatic entrance. He returned his focus on the food after mouthing _'just ignore him'_ to me. I tried to, honestly, but with a blatant guy like Reiner, it was impossible. I just _knew_ he was gonna go all out to humiliated us in front of _everyone_ –even in front of the staff and the teachers and-

-"Yo, Jean!"- I heard him yell out and I immediately tensed up, feeling a surge of panic making my body taut. I felt his strong hands gripping both of my shoulders and jolting my body. I didn't answered and mentally begged him to leave us alone, -"I missed you, pal! We all did!"- Suddenly, he stopped shaking me and patted my back slowly, -"Although it looks like it doesn't go both ways…"

 _Oh no, here he goes,_ I sighed and darted my head back to look up at him, -"Mornin' to you too, Reiner."- I tried to force a smooth tone to my voice but it came out huffy more than anything.

-"Ah, I see how it is…,"- He noted my tone, of course he did. He slyly gazed at Marco from under heavy lashes and a devious grin tugged at his lips, -"I guess your bed was _too_ warm for you wake up from, huh? Is that why you're so grumpy? Or is it because you didn't _wanted_ to leave the room but yet you _had_ to get out to prove a point?"

I gulped, _visibly_ gulped, and felt Reiner's grip on my shoulder tighten, sinking his nails on my skin since I had a tank top. I winced silently but Marco noticed. He had kept his eyes on me the whole time. Then _I_ noticed _him_ gaping his mouth to argue but I gave him a slow shake of my head, -"N-no, I don't know what you're talking about."- I replied to Reiner, eyes on Marco who looked like he was about to explode; his lips contorted downwards and his cheeks were stuffed and red with irritation. Despite the circumstances, he looked cute.

-"Oh, come _on_ ,"- Reiner muttered, probably rolling his eyes, -"Always with the same answers, Jean. You _really_ don't change,"- Reiner's hand slid up to my neck and I tensed up again. This guy can get really aggressive if someone gets on his nerves and I've tested my luck plenty of times before –though I think I really did it this time, -"And that _really, really_ annoys me."- He clenched his hand around my neck, pressing his thumb against the nape while his index finger sank in the small hole between my collarbones. My breath hitched and one of my eyes closed unconsciously.

Marco gasped and stood from his chair, -"Stop that!"- He yelled and pointed at Reiner, -"You're hurting him!"

If Reiner hadn't brought eyes on us before (and he did), Marco really did it now.

-"Aw, aren't you adorable? Actually caring for this prick."- The spite in Reiner's voice was clear and I knew I was screwed. Reiner used to be a bully back in his days and has serious temper issues –but it's not the type that makes people scream and trash around in anger, no, it was the silent type of anger that makes people channel it in a different, murderous way. It's scarier and Reiner really gets to me whenever he picks on someone that pisses him off. He's not the punch and kick type of bully either, he's the chocking, threatening and all out death glare type of bully. He often uses words and his popularity, especially the latter, to pick on others and make them feel like shit. In other words, I guess he's creative about it. I've been on the end of those glares and threats before but in all honesty, I never took them seriously.

Now, though, with how he's tightening his grip on me…

-"I do and you better let him go or I'll…"- Marco bit his lower lips as he struggled to keep his sharp glare on him. He's scared and nervous too. Reiner was big, bigger than him and me, and he could choke us both with just _one_ hand.

-"Or you'll what, little guy? Punch me? Fight me and go all Chinese cartoony on me, is that it?"- He kept his tone neutral but I could really hear it cracking. Marco really riles and annoys him, always has, but Freckles was a quiet guy and kept things to himself, kept himself outta trouble, never setting a foot within Reiner's personal radius or even falling in his bait.

-"No, I won't –and it's Japanese, jackass,"- Marco shook his head, knowing the chances of getting this beast off me were close to none, -"I'll call for help so just get off him."

-"Really now? I'd like to see you try."- Reiner chuckled deviously and I was surprised he didn't burst off at the insult.

I writhed and tried to pull myself away, -"God, Reiner, just stop it. You're making a scene. This is stupid. Just let us eat."

-"What? You're blaming _me_? It was all going well until your boyfriend here decided to play hero,"- Reiner complained and pulled me back against the chair in a straight position, -"Call him off and we'll solve this like men – _if_ you're both even close to being one, that is."

I threw Marco a pleading look but he shook his head and gaped his mouth to shout for help. Reiner saw the move coming and beat him to it. He reached forward, grabbed Marco's shirt by the collar and yanked him towards him, all the while keeping his grip on me firm. Marco yelped and tried to pull back only to have Reiner return the gesture.

-"Keep your filthy little mouth shut or else I'll throttle you with your pancake."- Reiner threatened, glaring at Marco with ferocity and aggregated abhorrence. He has always wanted to get his hands on Marco, always, but Freckles was easy to miss once class was over and he was quick on his steps too.

Before the situation got any worse, one of the staff members managed to take control of it. Reiner might be a tough guy but in his own way he knew how to respect adults and was aware of who called the shots around; he never messed with any staff member or teacher. Despite his little show, he was aware of the line between being the big boss plus the cool guy around school and vulgar street gang troublemaker.

It didn't make me any less terrified.

Marco and I finished our food as fast as we could, both of us shitting bricks and lowering our heads under the stares. We rushed back to our room and I immediately sat down on the bed to plant my elbows on my knees and drop my head on my hands. I started sobbing, ignoring the slight ache on my neck, and felt the bed wobble, -"Jean, let me see your neck."

I didn't budge at first until Marco yanked my hands away from my face and looked straight at my teary eyes, -"I said I'm-"

He ignored me and positioned himself behind me, sitting with his legs around my waist and pressing his body against my back, -"Shush, you stubborn mule,"- He rebuked, slapping my right shoulder before moving his hands up to my neck. He grazed the spots that Reiner clasped with his soft fingertips and I tensed a little for a second, getting a quick flash imagine of Reiner wringing me, before remembering that it's actually Marco and relaxing in his touch, -"Relax, Jean, it's me, and we're in our room. He's not gonna get to us here –I-I won't let him, I promise,"- Marco soothed and I closed my eyes at the words, feeling the tight knot in my stomach loosen. I felt safer in his arms and even though he couldn't take on Reiner, the mere thought of his words made me feel a whole lot better. He dipped his index finger in the tiny hole between my collarbones and caressed the spot. I took a deep breath and exhaled, slugging my body back on his, -"Yeah, that's it."

I breathed out when he started massaging my neck, dragging his fingers across my skin and pressing gently, -"Mmm, your fingers are so soft, Marco."- I slurred, throwing my head back onto his shoulder and going completely lax under his touch.

-"Yeah?"

-"Mhm,"- I muttered as a reply and opened my eyes to look up at his facial expression of compassion and worry. He looked down to me with a small smile, -"You're an angel, y'know that?"

Marco scoffed and shook his head, his expression turning dim, -"I'm nothing near an angel, Jean."

-"God, Marco, y'know what I mean,"- I retorted, pursing my lips childishly, -"You stood up for me back there even though you were shitting bricks and here you are now nursing me like the big baby that I am."- I berated myself as I looked up into Marco's chocolate brown eyes.

-"C'mon, Jean, don't say that,"- Marco murmured softly, parting his eyes from mines just slightly, -"It's not like that."

-"Oh, please, you know it's true."

-"No! I mean-"- Marco huffed in frustration while pulling his hair back with the palm of his hand, -"What I mean, Jean, is that it was normal to be scared. It's okay. I was scared too. He… he…"

The images flashed by my mind again and I tensed up all over again, -"He… he's a fucking asshole."- I blurted out in exasperation, surprising us both.

Marco kept quiet but I saw him nodding slowly.

-"He fucking overdid it, took it too far. I swear, Marco, I thought...,"- My voice was cut off with a soft sob and a tight knot in my throat, -"I thought he was gonna kill me."- I whined at the end of the words and dropped my head back into my hands.

I felt Marco's slim arms wrap themselves around my torso. He buried his chin in the crook of my shoulder and placed soft but yet desperate kisses on my temple, -"God no, Jean, stop saying stuff like that!"- He raised his voice and gave me another, gentler, slap on my arm, -"You're so dramatic!"- He added and sighed deeply, -"He just wants to hurt and humiliate you. I don't think he'll go _that_ far… right?"

-"You don't know him, Marco. I thought _I_ did…,"- My voice was low and whiny, like I was even afraid that if I spoke too loud, he'd hear and come for us again, -"I thought…I thought we were friends…"

Marco shook his head, nuzzling my neck, -"You were never friends, Jean. If you were, he'd never-"

-"Yeah, I know, smartass,"- I sighed in dismal, suddenly remembering the good times I spent with Reiner and his rebellious gang. I might have been a third party and felt expendable but I had the time of my life, specially getting drunk and watching porn movies to null off those emotions and thoughts, -"I meant that… that I thought that I at least meant something to him, even a little bit. That he really _did_ worried about me finding a girl and being happy instead of lonely and embittered,"- I tugged glumly at the sheets and sighed again and again, trying to swallow and rid myself of the knot in my throat and the ache in my jaw. I wanted to cry, -"But _no_ , he never cared. He just cared about his rep, y'know, like not have a _gay_ and a _loser_ in his circle. He tried to turn me into someone else, force me into a cool guy and now that I'm _none_ of that… well… you know, you saw it."

I cracked at the end and Marco held me against his chest. I cried my heart out and told him everything about Reiner; about the many times he's threatened me, swearing to me that he was gonna make my life miserable and a living hell if I swung the other way, and the countless times he has made me feel like _shit_ , like I don't mean anything to anyone, like I'm not special or important.

Marco had his arms around me while I cried on his chest. He rocked us both as he caressed my back and curled his fingers around my hair. He mumbled soothing words until I heard him say: -"I'm sorry."

And I had to pull back to stare at him, kind of taken off at his words, -"What? Why're you sorry?"- I asked incredulously.

-"I-I..."

I had to interrupt him because Marco had no reasons whatsoever to apologize –and yeah, I'm aware it's just a _saying_ , a thing you blurt out like when you really don't have anything else to say but you still want to comfort and cheer up someone. From Marco, though, it throws me off, -"Baby, you have _nothing_ to apologize for, okay? You… _God,_ Marco, you're the _best_ thing that has ever happened and I don't even know how many times I've fucking told you this but I'll keep saying it forever because _you're the best guy ever,_ "- I rose my arms up and gestured at myself, -"You fucking shaped my miserable life, Freckles, and made it actually bearable and… and not bitter or sad or… _anything,_ "- I breathed deeply because I could feel my heart ready to burst out of my chest any second now with everything I'm feeling now, -"I…I… - _fuck me_ , man, I genuinely feel better about myself, feel more comfortable and even confident about myself and my ugly body that you somehow find catchy and that's… that's all you, Marco. You're all I fucking need. Just you. I'll take on anyone, I swear, so long as you're with me."

-"Oh, Jean, you…"- He breathed out, his eyes teary and nose rosy, as I brushed my fingers across his cute cheeks to wipe off a single tear. I dropped my thumb down to lips and interrupted him.

-"I know, _I know_ ,"- I replied, my eyes grazing over his plushy lips before wetting my own, -"That was pretty sweet for a guy like me but I… I _really_ mean it, Marco, so just… let's just… oh fuck it."- I closed the space between us and met his lips with mines for a warm, tender kiss. Marco chuckled sweetly in my mouth before lapping his lips in synch, reaching his hand up to the nape of my neck to deepen the kiss a little.

We parted –or better yet he did- and panted lowly before speaking, -"We can do this, Jean. I'll do _anything_ to prevent him from laying his hands on us, okay? I'm not the toughest, I know, but I don't care. I'll do something, anything."

I just watched him with doe eyes as he rambled about how he's not gonna let Reiner break us, y'know, just him being a little stick with a big heart. He also said that he'll take punches for me but I had to stop him there. I'm not allowing that, ever.

We made out roughly on bed that night and cuddled up to watch some gay anime porn shit while jerking the other off.

* * *

Argh, here I go again portraying Jean as the protective boyfriend. Fuck me. I can't help it. Too cute.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Whoa holy shit it's been a loooong time since I've updated this and I probably should've warned about the Christmas break but I honestly wasn't expecting to stop writing until Final Fantasy XV came up to my door a little earlier than usual and HOLY SHIT IT'S THE BEST GAME EVER. Oh but there's more: THEN I get Watch Dogs 2 AND Dishonored 2 for Christmas and I haven't stopped playing (literally, while writing this, I was also playing) and I'm sorry.

 **Warning: This chapter contains abuse.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

We had a whole lot of run-ins with Reiner afterwards. Most of those consisted of him humiliating us in front of _everyone_ ; like throwing us food and insult jokes, mimicking us as effeminate, making us trip and fall on mud, turn nighttime activities into shameful mockery, and so on. They're fine, though, I could take that. Marco could too, although sometimes we'd get to our dorm feeling blue and it was becoming difficult for us to cheer each other up each passing day but at one point or another, we'd get our feet back on the ground. Other times, however… Reiner would lose his calm and go straight for us. _Those_ time I really, really, _really_ dreaded. It's his breaking point, the point where you just have to make a run for it.

Because Reiner would take it on Marco instead of me and it doesn't mean he doesn't despises me… he just, and I _hate_ to say this or even _think_ it, enjoys watching Marco vulnerable and scared, shaking and gulping. It freaks me out. He hates me more than anyone for ruining his precious rep but Marco has been on his "top ten annoying pricks that I really gotta pick on and show who's boss" list for a long, _long_ time.

Those moments are gonna leave scars on us.

Marco and I were out on the woods out of campus that night smocking peacefully when it first happened.

-"So, lighten it up for me, baby,"- I spoke smoothly, the nicotine already influencing my speech a bit. I wasn't high yet but _oh_ I planned too –and Marco did too. We deserve it after the long, fucking horrible day of constant humiliation, -"You ever had boyfriends before? Were they sexy, y'know, though n' rough?"- I chuckled bitterly at the thought because, really, I want to be Marco's one and only, the one that makes him feels the _best_ but, hell, we're not even boyfriends… _yet,_ -"Did they dirty talked to you the way I do? Or made you moan the way I make you do when I wedge my fingers between your legs?"

Marco's back was pressed tightly against my chest as we snuggled together, leaning against a lodge as we stared at the dark but yet bright night sky, sucking in the smoke of our cigarettes in our mouths. I felt him shivering –and _not_ because of the chilly wind, -"I need you to show me, Jean, and maybe then it'll spark my memory."- He said playfully with a breathy little moan. Smocking weed gets him to un-shy, to unwind and I fricking love it. His tongue loosens up and his dirty little mind opens up like a book where I could just pick out each and everyone one of those naughty thoughts.

I smirked proudly. I can reel him up real nice with dirty talking, -" Oh, I'll show you alright, baby,"- I whispered beside his ear as my hand made way down his torso to the brim of his jeans, -"Now c'mon, open your legs for me,"- I ordered and he complied without a second thought. I popped the button off with my thumb and slowly pulled the zip down, opening up his fly to expose a nice little cute tent bulging out in his underwear. I fondled and palmed it gently, making him educe sweet, pleasant and breathy moans from those plushy lips of his that drives me nuts. I teased his bulge a bit more before scurrying my fingers beneath his underwear like worms in dirt and making quick contact with his cock. He purred and dropped his head back onto my shoulder, breathing a little roughly against my skin when I started rubbing my thumb up and down his shaft and pressing the tip while the rest fingered him just where he likes it the most, -"This good enough for your memory?"- I slurred, licking my lips lecherously at his sight.

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head slowly, his dotted cheeks flushed pink while he looked up at me with hazy, lust-filled, big doe eyes and- _point is_ , there's a lot there. We've both had one hell of a day.

-"Oh, not enough?"- I quirked an eyebrow while keeping the pace of my finger steady in the space between his testicles, -"Need more? I can give you so much more, Freckles. You'll see. You'll get so high and come undone all over the place."- God, I get so horny and sexual when I start smoking and I just want to roam my hands all over his body and make him scream my name. It's likely disgusting for people but Marco loves it and that's all I care about.

I dipped my fingers deeper in and fastened my pace on his cock while my other hand roamed south to the end of his sweater to tug it up and fondle the soft skin of his torso. My fingertips narrowed close around his left nipple and pinched it gently. Marco's body writhed and arched up a bit as a pretty loud whimper escaped his lip, -"You like that, huh?"- I teased, nibbling his ear as I clutched my arms tighter on him, -"You like it when I get a little rough on you, like this?"- I pinched his nipple again along with a squeeze of his cock and Marco groaned again, bucking his hips up against my palm clutching his cock and fingers deep in him for more friction.

-"Oh y-yes,J-Jean…,"- He slurred, breath ragged, -" I do, I _really_ do. C-can you please…?"

-"Hmm?"

-"I… can you…?"- He babbled, mouth agape in sweet delight from both my hand and the nicotine. He was hastily rocking up his hips while gripping my hand in his undie while the other hand tugged at the grass beneath us desperately. His frail body twitched in anticipation and I knew that was my cue to fasten things up, -"Oh _fuck_ , Jean… please…"

-"Whaddaya want, baby?"- I asked and quickening my palm, feeling his cock bloating and thumping against my hand lively at the near climax, -"Faster? Harder? I can do both, sweetheart. I'll make you feel good. Just say the word."

-"B-both… please…,"- And so I did, twisting his cute nipple with my fingers while licking and nibbling his ear _while_ giving him the quickest hand-job I've ever given him; his body was bobbing sharply in synch with my moves, -"Oh – _oh,_ J-Jean, fuck… I'm –m' so…"

-"Gonna come for me real soon, huh?"- I spoke breathlessly, sweating like a pig and wetting my dried lips. Waves of heat and pleasure pooled in my gut as I reveled in Marco's throaty whines and moans, grinding my hips under his for friction, -"C'mon, baby. Come for me."

I gave one last hard shove of my fingers between his balls and a harsh squeeze of his dick before he came right there with an acute bleat of my name –which made _me_ come undone next unexpectedly because _fuck me that sounded too hot and I wish I had recorded it_ and because _it feels so good to pleasure someone._ Marco's eyes and mouth were blown wide as he arched his back. I gave him a few last gentle strokes to help him ride his orgasm and when he relaxed against me, he turned around to face me after a few seconds of regaining his breath and buried his face in my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my chest, -"Yes, I had a boyfriend before you."

I chuckled against his temple, leaving sweet pecks on it. I forgot all about the question, -"Just one?"

-"Mhm."

-"Was he good?"- I pried but damn it I wanted to know.

-"No, it was _really_ awkward and really bad but he was nice,"- Marco shrugged and lifted his head to rest his chin on my shoulder and look up at me, -"I wish we had fucked though. It would've been a horrible first time but at least I would've had experience."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, silently thanking whoever was up there that he was a virgin just like me. It somehow makes me feel more comfortable and at ease, -"You're high, Marco. Just relax or take a nap,"- I teased and curled my index finger around his smooth hair, -"I'll protect you."

Marco giggled and dropped his head back onto my shoulder.

After a minute or so: -"What was his name?"- I asked and even though I was high, my eyes spotted… _something_ in the distance. Or someone. I couldn't point it out in the dark. The dim light of the moon barely helped.

Marco giggled again and looked up at me but my eyes were somewhere else, -"You really wanna know?"

I didn't answered. I was just about to figure out what the hell that faint flash of light a distance away was and it wasn't good. My stomach churned.

Marco noticed my uneasiness, -"Jean, what's wrong?"

It was a silhouette. It was someone. Watching – _recording-_ us and getting closer.

-"Marco, we gotta go. Now."- I pushed Marco off of my lap gently and stood up. I quickly grabbed the flashlight and my phone with one hand while the other reached for his hand.

-"What? Why?"- Marco was off the loop, his mind and senses fuzzy. He smoked more than I did and even though I planned on getting higher, the very back of my mind and an annoying gut feeling told me I _had_ to stay a bit sober; sober enough to, hey, catch someone watching us -no, _recording_ us.

Rustling sounds snapped me from my trance. Footsteps getting louder.

-"Huh? I think someone's out here."- Marco commented and swung around, snatching the flashlight from my hand and pointing it towards where the sound came from.

The light revealed three snoopers.

-"Oh no."- Marco gasped and dropped the flashlight.

It was Reiner, Annie and Bert.

-"Run."- I said but before we could even make a dash for it Reiner had Marco pinned against a tree with his fly still widely open while the other two held me back, arms tightly folded around mines.

-"No, I don't think so, pal,"- Reiner spoke, breaking the ice, -"I'm done with you running but then again… that's all you do. It's what you're best at."- He spoke freely, nonchalant, like he was confident that Marco couldn't escape his grip.

And he was trying and he managed to kick Reiner hard enough to make the blonde loose total grip on him but said man composed himself right back up and was slamming Marco _hard_ against the tree.

I saw the air leaving Marco's lung as he writhed back with fear against the tree and every time he even remotely attempted to escape or made any slight, barely visible move, he'd be slammed again. Reiner was making sure Marco feared him enough that he wouldn't even dream of making any sort of movement, -"I've had enough of you both. You should've split up by now but _no_ , you're somehow still together and making everyone else uncomfortable."

I pushed my body forward but I was pulled back again, -"Bullshit! Is that _really_ why you're so mad at us?"- I spoke out, trying to seem unfazed, but I was panicking. My legs were shaking and my stomach twisted into knots. I was scared; I knew Reiner had something up his sleeve for us and I knew it was gonna hurt, -"You don't really care about anyone else!"

-"Yeah, you're right but whatever,"- Reiner shrugged and after securing his grip on Marco, he turned to glare at me, -"You don't have any right to say shit either way, traitor. I thought we were friends and we had a good thing going on but then you just had to fuck it all up by hanging out with this… _weirdo._ "

-"Oh, come _on_ ,"- I rolled my eyes because that sounded really stupid, -"We were never friends, Reiner. You know that. Go ahead, admit it. I was never anything to you or your little gang."

He pointed at me menacingly and if I kept my flow with words, he'll snap at me and ignore Marco. If I make that happen, he'll drop Marco and then he can make a run for it and call for help. I'd get beaten to a pulp but Marco would be safe and that's… that's what matters the most to me, -"Shut up! I wasn't done!"- He spat and stepped a bit closer to me, still holding Marco back firmly with his forearm pressed against his neck, -"Like I was saying, _you_ fucked everything up when you decided to side with this loser and I warned you, Jean, I fucking warned you I'd make your life a living hell every second of it."

-"Yeah, I remember. I _fucking_ remember. You _threatened_ me, man, and you're doing it again!"- I yelled, trying to keep calm and collected but Reiner's furious expression knocked the close-to-none braveness in me, -"I'm gonna tell someone, Reiner, and you're gonna regret it!"

-"Oh, I'm sorry, is that a threat? Am I supposed to be scared?"- Reiner spoke like what I just said didn't even crossed his mind, completely unmoved by my threat -or my attempt at it, -"You're pathetic, Jean, and you know, _that's_ what I've been trying to fix -to help you."

I scoffed bitterly, shaking my head briskly, -"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,"- I had a lot in mind, too much, and I wanted Marco outta here so I just gaped my mouth wide and yelled the first thing in my mind out of my lungs -it's not like it wasn't induced with anything or totally fake, -"You're not my friend! You never were and you never cared about me! You just care about yourself and your fucking ego! I was nothing more than an expendable fucking brick in your way and you always tripped on me! Well guess what? I had enough! I don't have to take any more shit from you, I don't have to try and be someone I'm not just for you and your snobby lot! I don't care what you or anyone else think about me anymore! I just care what _I_ think of myself! So fuck you, Reiner!"- I spat, glaring at the man like he was my biggest enemy and I surprised myself. I've never spoken to anyone like that, with so much emotion, much less Reiner but I guess the bucket crammed up. In all the arguments I've ever had I've always been careless, nonchalant. Right now, I wasn't really thinking when I spoke. I just let my bottled up feelings pop open and speak for me, -" _Fuck_ you!"

Reiner finally lost it and launched at me, letting Marco go to drop on his ass. The blonde swung his fist at my face and oh man it's been so long since I've gotten a good punch in my face for being a prick. Once, I was in a bar drinking my ass off with Reiner and the others, totally ilegal considering our age but Reiner said, and I quote: "Chill, pal. I know people here, told ya' I got connections. They'll see us pass.". I was wasted and had wanton eyes on a woman way older than me but I spotted the man accompaning her and the rings on both their fingers. I hadn't cared and offered her a drink, started flirting with her blatantly because, hey, Reiner was encouraging me so what could go wrong? It was all nilly-willy and happy-go-lucky until her husband stood and left a black eye on me. After that, I had a ton more punches and Reiner never held my back, not even once.

I spat a bit of blood on Reiner's shoe before looking up at him. I wanted to say something witty but my eyes caught sight of Marco still sprawled on the ground and looking right at me with eyes blown wide, panicked, extremely worried and scared. I tried to urge him to run with my eyes but when Reiner noticed my behavior and looked over his shoulder, I screamed, -"Run, Marco!"

He hesitated for a second before swallowing and dashing into a run. Reiner growled at me before nodding toward Bert and Annie, -"Don't let this goon get away,"- He ordered them and they both nodded like loyal dogs, -"I'll catch the wuss. He couldn't have gotten far. Just hold this one tight -he's not strong anyways."

I gaped my mouth to reply, to buy Marco some time, but the words got stuck in my throat and Reiner sprinted after Marco, vanishing from sight in the darkness. My stomach churned as I was held back. I tried to escape but these two were like bricks, they didn't even budge, -"Fuck off, you two! This is stupid!"

-"Stop struggling."- Annie spat with a harsh yank.

-"You made Reiner angry and you knew how that would end but you still went out of your way to oppose him,"- Bert spoke in his usual monotonous tone. The guy's the tallest in our group and escaping from him would be a miracle -and to add it up, Annie's with him. She's ruthless and merciless. I'm screwed, there's no other way to put it, -"I say you deserve this."

-"Why?!"- I screamed, -"What the fuck have I done?! Oh, excuse me, it's _my_ fault for following my heart -and _no_ , I don't care if _that_ sounded corny!"- Because it did.

Bert just snorted and Annie scoffed, -"But really, Jean, if you could get off with anyone, why a guy? Moreover, why _him_?"

-"Shut up. You don't really care."

-"It's hideous."- Annie spat again.

-"And uncomfortable,"- Bert added, -"Plus, totally uncool."

I gritted my teeth and gaped my mouth to reply, trying to find a painless angle to look at them, -"I don't care, asshats!"- I yelled hoarsely, -"I don't give a shit about-"

A sharp rustling sound cut my words off and I immediately snapped my head towards the dark space before me. Fear and foreboding settled in my stomach as I stared and squinted forward, screaming, and praying internally that it would be Reiner alone to come out and to know that Marco was safe and sound back at camp.

But when I saw Reiner's bulky figure literally dragging Marco across the earth like some sort of animal, I froze and tensed all over, -"Got 'im."- The blonde grinned victoriously as Marco trashed against his grip on the back collar of Marco's jacket. He lifted Marco up and pinned him against the tree again.

-"Goddammit, let him go, Reiner!"- I snapped and trashed my body against my restraints once I managed to shake myself off of my shock induced trance.

-"Oh, you _care_ for him? You really do?"- Reiner spoke as he fumbled for something on the lodge Marco and I were leaning on.

The freshly lit cigarettes.

-"You've always been kinda selfish, Jeanbo. I don't see that ever changing,"- He kept rambling as he pulled a cigar between his thumb and index finder, -"I knew this _thing_ you got going on was a buffoonery."

-"Don't fucking call me that."- I growled trough gritted teeth.

He ignored me as he turned his attention on Marco and hovered the burning edge of the cigar close to his freckled cheek. Marco whimpered as he tilted his head away, -"You heard me, right? He's selfish and, y'know, men don't change. He wants something from you, like I dunno, maybe all that attention he's been whoring for this whole time. He's taking you for granted."

-"That's not true!"- I yelled, probably more to myself than anyone here, before I could stop myself, yanking my body forward, -"Marco, don't listen to this asshole!"

Our eyes met for a brief moment and I saw fondness and trust there as his lips curled up into a shaky small smile before Reiner plunged the cigar on his cheeks, making him yelp and hiss in pain.

-"Jesus fuck, Reiner, stop!"- I screamed and kept lunging my body forward to no avail, -"Stop, dammit!"

But he didn't. He kept pressing the burnt edge of the cigarette on Marco's adorable cheek while his other hand grasped the collar of his shirt into a firm knot and had him pinned against the rough tree, watching how it slowly and painfully ate his skin, -"Ow, ow, ow! That-"

-"Burns? Hurts?"- Marco didn't replied but his expression was enough for Reiner to nod in satisfaction, -"Good because I never liked you anyways."

-"Why?!"- Marco bawled, his tone mixed with frustration and pain as Reiner started dragging the cigarette down his cheeks to his neck, -"I never did anything to you!"

-"Yeah, you annoy me, that's what!"- Reiner began shouting too close to Marco's face, -"And then you took this jerk from me and... and changed him, made him like you: weird, obnoxious and… _gay_!"

-"He changed into what he _wanted_ to be!"- Marco retorted while throwing his head back, away from the cigarette, -"Because _you_ were forcing him to be someone he's not!"

-"I was _helping_ him!"

-"You were helping _yourself_!"

All the shouting and yelling were making my head ache. God, I want this to end. I don't want to see Marco suffering anymore. Why is this happening to us?

-"Reiner, stop. I beg you, cut it out."- I pleaded for the tenth time tonight, literally on the edge of losing my voice, and I swear if he keeps hurting Marco like that I'll…

The blonde twisted the cigarrette against Marco's neck until the tip died out and he cried and trashed, trying to free himself from Reiner and the pain, -"Aw, crap. It's out,"- Reiner complained and dropped Marco casually, as if he were nothing but a bag of trash, slapping his hands together to brush the dirt off as he stared at Marco whining and shivering on the ground, -"But I think that's enough to teach you both a lesson."

Bert and Annie withdrew their hold on me and even though my arms were numb, I lashed at Reiner with sloopy fists. He scoffed and sidestepped, watching me stagger and tumble to the earth. My face met the mud and I heard all three of them laugh as I coughed dirt out of my mouth. I spat and stuck my tongue out, trying to push the mud off by dragging my teeth up through it. Nothing worked and the more I heard them laugh, the angrier I got.

I growled and stood up only to have my face punched again. This time though, a blast of white blur and little stars clouded my vision as I lost my balance and fell again. They laughed again, louder, and as my head throbbed, I started to stand up again but someone pushed me down by their foot, -"Give it up, Jean,"- Reiner warned, snickering as I tried to squirm out of his foot, -"Should'a listened to me and none of this would've happened but no, you decided to go against me and ruin your own life. FYI, it's only getting started."

They walked away and I cursed them loudly with a hoarse tone, barely audible. Groggily, I turned to Marco and tugged his shirt when I felt his body limp, -"Hey, hey, you with me, baby?"

I sighed in relief when he stirred and gazed up at me tiredly, -"I'm… o-okay, Jean,"- He assured but when he unconsiously placed his hand on his neck, he hissed and flinched, -"Ow, that really stings."

I slapped his hand away and took his chin between my thumb and index finger. I tilted his head to the side to see the burn and fuck it look bad and I wanted Reiner to pay. I wanted Reiner to burn too and I wanted-

-"It's not _that_ bad, Jean,"- Marco spoke and interrupted my vindictive thoughts. I must've been making weird, angry looks for him to notice, -"With a little bit of cream it should clear off."- He said while prodding the burn on his cheek.

I slapped his hand away again and cupped his cute face. With a heavy sigh, I dropped my head and leaned my forehead against his, looking down at the mud beneath us, -"I'm so sorry, Marco…"

Marco breathed out a shaky sigh and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed together like that for a few solid minutes, both of us shaking and trying to calm down, and I dozed off until Marco shook my body gently and spoke, -"Jean, it's getting really dark. Let's go back to our room."

-"Yeah…"- I mumbled and tried to stand up but I staggered and had to lean against Marco. The way back was a haze; I couldn't really get a grip on what was around me and when I felt something soft and warm beneath me, I knew Marco carried me all the way from the woods to our room.

Then, I felt slim and smooth fingers caress my bloated face and a throaty grunt escaped my aching lips as I felt those bruises slowly relaxing. They still throbbed but after a few minutes of nothing but solid cold on them I felt my face fresh. The rest of my body was tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I reached for Marco, for his hand or face or anything, but he gently batted it away and kissed my face where Reiner left his mark, -"Just rest, Jean. We're safe in here. I locked the door and the windows."

 _I doubt that_ , I thought, _we're not safe anywhere in this fucking camp -not with Reiner prowling around_.

I had so much to say but the tiredness overwhelmed me and I fell asleep before I could even say goodnight.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Video games. It's all I have to say -oh! And Fairy Tail!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Twenty_

-"It was Armin,"- Marco murmured, his warm breath brushing past my lips into my mouth as we both laid down facing each other, -"My first boyfriend."

I kept quiet, observing his expression to see if he was just joking but it remained stoic -though the blush creeping up his cheeks tells me how he's actually embarrassed to have confessed that. My eyes and mouth then widened in surprise, -"Whoa, seriously? Armin, your best friend?"

He rolled his eyes as a cover-up for his embarrassment, -"Yes, Jean, _him_ -and he's not my best friend. You are."

An overwhelming warm blasted through my chest and face as a wide, cheeky smile stretched my lips. Being Marco's best pal _and_ lover is the best thing I could've asked for, -"Aw, that's sweet,"- I exclaimed while prodding my warm cheeks. I even had to look away, dammit, -"But seriously, why him? I mean, before me, you _were_ best friends and he always had the hots for Eren."

-"Yeah, true, but we were both… um, starting to realize which way we swung and as a means to clear things out… we dated,"- Marco shrugged, acting as if it was a casual thing but I knew it was actually his worst story yet. It's all over his face, -" It was totally a fling. We were just helping each other out… as f-friends."

I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and the flustered expression Marco had was a bonus. I wrapped my arms around my torso and rolled over my back as Marco pouted like a displeased little kid in a shopping mall, -" Okay, okay, I'm sorry, baby,"- I apologized and placed my hand on his cheek to rub my thumb on it in circles, -"You know I love to see that sulky look of yours cuz' it looks hella cute."

Marco huffed and rolled his eyes and I had to take every ounce of my will into holding another laugh, -"Yeah, sure."- He was blushing, at least.

-"I remember you sayin' it was bad and awkward, though you _were_ kinda high then…"- I added and maybe it wasn't the best idea I've gotten yet.

Marco groaned and tossed his head back, -"Yeah, it was, but you just wanna laugh at me again."

I gasped dramatically, playfully placing my palm on my chest, -"Marco, I'd _never_ do that. Why would you think that of me?"

Marco shot me a blank expression with a quirk of his eyebrow before chuckling and sighing, -"Yeah, there's a story there, really awkward and maybe even cringy,"- He gazed at me and winked, -"But imma leave it for another night. I'm sleepy."- He yawned and pulled the sheets over his body.

I pouted and poked Marco for a bit of… _attention_ , the kind of hanker you get when you're about to get horny, -"Marcoooo…,"- I whined, tugging his shirt, -"Just one teeny-weeny little kiss, please."

He sighed and pulled the sheets off his face, -"Just one...,"- He reached for my head with both hands, licking his lips before a light blush spread on his cheeks as he pursed his lips and met mines. I hummed in delight at the warmth and slickness of his lips lapping over mines tenderly. He then parted, that light blush still painting his cheeks as he started to roll away but I stopped him with both hands clutching and cupping his cute face. I smashed my lips back on his and kissed him more fervently, feeling something hot curl in my guts. He didn't hesitate to kiss back just as eagerly and in a matter of seconds, we were both out of breath, -"I… I thought you only wanted one."- Marco spoke first, panting as the redness of his cheek deepened and spread to his temples.

I held on to his face as I shrugged and shot him a toothy grin and attempted to appear cool and collected, -"You know I can never have enough."- But I was really struggling with the heat pooling in my groin and the excitement shaking my body. I don't know what is happening to me or what is going on, like most of the time Marco and I spend together like this, but I know I want to touch and kiss and please Marco so fucking bad -like _all_ the time, that's the only thing I know and I think it's all I need.

-"Who's the needy one now, huh?"- He teased but in all honesty, we both were.

Without nothing but zeal and maybe a little irritation from Marco's comment, I pressed my body against his for more heat and felt a small tent from him poking my crotch. His face immediately lit up and his glossy eyes widened at me. I grinned and leaned my face right beside his ear, my lips teasingly grazing the lobe while I palmed his erection, -"Not me."

Marco moaned just mere seconds after my touch, pretty audible despite the small space between us, and quickly covered his mouth. He gulped and looked away, embarrassed. I chuckled and continued fondling it, slowly at first, pressing down and then dragging it up as if it were a pizza dough. I must look like a psycho, staring at his face with both stupor and wanton, like a kid madly in love, while working his hardness and pleasuring him. His eyes slowly rolled up and his blush began to creep up to his temples. From the thin gaps between his fingers, I saw his mouth gaped, releasing short puffs of breaths as his body writhed and twitched for more.

I was really enjoying the view but then Marco began biting his hand to conceal those messy moans of his that secretly makes me cum hard and so by instinct I snatched his hand away, a bit too harshly, -"I wanna hear you, baby. C'mon, moan as loud as you can for me."

The second his hand parted away, he moaned louder than before and took hold of my hand, fastening my pace on his erection, frustrated that I've been holding back even a little bit this whole time.

I nibbled and licked my bottom lip lecherously as I watched him working himself with my hand. God, Marco was such a sight right now, like something out of a porn museum or some shit like that. I bet I can record Marco and gain some profit from it -or even better, I can keep it for myself and watch it every night before bed. I then wondered the faces and sounds he'd make if I do something else to him…

So I did the first thing that came to mind… which was to grab his unoccupied arm and pin it above his head to burrow my face in his armpit and lick my way up the length. I sucked different spots of his skin, leaving purple blotches on my way, and Marco's body started shivering beneath me when I ended up in the room of his armpit. He shaved, thank God, and the spot didn't smelled bad at all so I freely liked the space and Marco's shivering augmented. I chuckled and lifted my face a bit to look at him, -"You like getting worked on the weirdest of places, don't you?"- I teased and his blush reddened more. It's not the hottest spot but… hey, he likes it so it doesn't matter.

He didn't answered, just looked away, probably embarrassed by that fact.

And I wanted to know every little spot he's most sensitive on so I started mouthing him with wet kisses, bites and licks everywhere –well, not everywhere… _everywhere_ but you know, places like his ears, his jaw, his neck, cheeks and when there was no more uncharted places for me to discover on the top part of his body, I aimed low, starting from his chest after pulling his shirt over his head. Marco wasn't the hottest in town but he's cute as hell and his skin is smooth as fuck, like a pillow or one of those soft sheets that make you fall asleep the second you touch it, -"You like it here?"- I asked, mouthing his left nipple.

He squirmed and moaned out a barely audible hum of assertion. His frail body shivered each time I lapped my tongue over it but when I started to gently suck it in my mouth, his moans turned to desperate groans and throaty whines. Each time those delightful sounds reached my ears, my whole body shook with heat and made me moan onto his skin. God, I'll swear I'll come anytime now if he keeps it up –and I want him to.

Fuck, I'm such a weirdo… but Marco likes me like this so it's good.

I trailed my lips southwards across his smooth belly and landed on his belly button. The stuck my tongue in the small hole, Marco gasped and trembled instantaneously. I quickly stopped and lifted my head, worry and guilt plastered on my face, thinking _I fucked up_ but when I saw his heated face, that blush fully spread all over, and that gaped mouth spilling drool down his chin, I cummed. If I had my phone with me and if this moment wasn't so hasty, I'd snap a picture and set it as my wallpaper, -"There!"- He yelled, mouth agape and eyes blown wide.

-"Where?"- I neared my face to his belly button once more, still looking up at him to watch his reaction, -"Here?"- I stuck my tongue in the hole again and Marco gasped just like before, his body shaking underneath me as if he had an earthquake inside him. His body bucked up, pressing the hand on his crotch and my mouth on his belly tighter. I snickered to myself, satisfied that I found his S-class sensitive spot, as I worked my tongue around his button and sucked the skin there a bit harshly.

He was whining and moaning louder and louder while his body squirmed and bucked up against me in a faster pace, -"Y-yes, th-there!"- He shouted again, rutting his hips against my palm hastily, -"Oh fuck, Jean… it's getting too tight… I can't…"

-"Hmm?"- I hummed, still mouthing his skin with delight. His skin and moans are gonna be my addiction for the rest of my life.

He was groaning desperately, his forehead rife with sweat, -"Just… just _do_ something!"

I panicked a little and with uncertainty I started moving my face lower until the tip of my nose met with his tent. Abruptly, at the slight touch, his hips hitched up and collapse with my nose. I backed away a bit and winced, rubbing my nose and shaking my head to clear off the fogginess.

Marco gasped and lowered his body, -"Oh God… I'm…"- He slurred breathlessly and gulped, -"I… I didn't mean to…"

-"It's fine."- I snorted and moved back close to him, my face slowly and carefully connecting to his bulge, continuing where I left off. His breath hitched again and this time, his body tensed up.

I watched him very closely as I dragged my nose up and down the length of it, his clothes itching my skin a bit. He flinched when my lips touched it next and lifted his head to look at me, -"Wh-what're you doing?"

-"I…,"- I gulped and nibbled my lower lip as I looked away to hide the sudden blood rushing to my cheeks, -"I don't know."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, summarizes our relationship.

What I do know is that that heat from before was growing in my belly, along with the vehement desire to touch him more, to pleasure him until he's in the skies, and their intensity was scaring me a bit because I don't want Marco to feel uncomfortable with me, I don't want to push my luck and make him back off completely from me. I know, it sounds selfish but I do really care about him.

-"You… are you… gonna give me a blowjob?"- He asked, eyes dilated and cheeks burning red.

-"Uh…,"- I gulped and looked away, sweating like a poor pig, -"… if you want to, yeah."

I totally know what he's talking about. I know what a blowjob is.

-"You don't know what a blowjob is…,"- Marco slurred with surprise hinted in his tone, tilting his head a bit and despite his position, a small amusing smile curled his lips, -"… do you?"

I gulped again and nodded, a bit too briskly, -"… yeah, 'course I do."

 _No, I don't… but it doesn't matter, right!?_

All I know is that, what I have in my head (I'm not a hundred percent sure if it's what Marco's talking about though), I've seen it in my porn trash, enough times to know _how_ to do it. It can't be _that_ hard to suck someone off, right?

 _Who am I kidding?_

I won't know until I try, though. You know what they say, there's always a first time for everything.

-"Uh-huh, sure."- He shook his head, my lie flying by him and no matter how many times I say it, it's not gonna land. I decided to ignore his shrewd look and continue with my idea, returning my lips to his hard-on. His body welcomed it this time and I decided to continue, slowly but nervously pecking it while fondling his inner thigh. His hand was still tightly over mines, shaking a bit as he moaned and breathed silently.

It was all really nice, going on a comfortable pace until the heat was getting unbearable and my heart began beating like crazy but I can't speak for myself alone. Marco was worse. He was shivering even more than before and began bucking his hips up and closing his legs around my head.

He wants this, as much as I do, so I summoned confidence were none usually were and got to work.

I might as well be choking, with the itchiness of Marco's trousers, the heat and the sweating, but I didn't cared and mouthed his tent hungrily, like some sort of wild animal devouring its prey. Kinda whore-y sight but _damn_ I really want that hard-on in my mouth. I wanna taste his juice and I wanna lick him off like a popsicle, take him in completely, way in until it reaches the back of my mouth, and swallow it all down. I wanna hear him scream for more and have him grab my hair to drive his dick back in and out. And then, I wanna fuck him hard and-

I sealed my lips tightly around the tip and started hollowing my cheeks, desperately wishing it'd be his exposed cock. The mental images weren't helping my self-control and I got impatient, sexually frustrated and extremely horny. I started sucking in with vigor, pissed that the only taste in my tongue was the saltiness of his pants. I huffed and hastily undid it, pulling them down with one harsh yank. I ignored his gasp and continued mouthing it, this time, with only his underwear between my mouth and his skin.

Said underwear had a perfect round spot of wetness and I licked it up before clicking it against the roof of my mouth and spreading it across my upper lip to savor it. It didn't had any strong flavor but it wasn't bad or disgusting and I found myself craving for more. I kept licking it as if it were a cone of ice cream until it ran out of "ice cream". With a silent groan, I gripped his stiff cock and started jerking it briskly.

-"Ngh… Je… Jean…"- Marco slurred, hitching his hips and tightening his legs around me.

Just like I wanted, he cummed bit by bit, staining his undie, and I licked every drop off like a kiddo enjoying his dessert and like most toddlers, I wanted more. I locked my grip on his erection and shoved it in my mouth to suck and mouth on it, running my tongue all around it while keeping a quick pace with my hands.

When I started to thoughtlessly tug at his underwear's fringe, everything went downhill.

-"J… Jean…,"- Marco called, his breaths messy with moans and whines as I worked him faster. His body was shivering with pleasure and want, -"… st... stop…"

I ignored him. How can he not want this? I know it's making him feel good. Why would he want me to stop? He doesn't sound like he _wants_ me to stop in the first place.

-"God, h-hold on, Jean,"- He kept murmuring, now trying to push my head away, -"… s-stop for a second, Jean."

-"You don't want me to."- I muttered but I don't think he heard me, what with his dick in my mouth.

-"Wh… what?"

I didn't answered and continued pulling his underwear down. That was… until he slapped me square in the face and I stopped abruptly, eyes blown wide and mouth agape. It's not the first time he has slapped me and now that I think about it… it was because of the same reason.

He scurried away from underneath me and pulled his trouser up to his hips… with his erection still crystal clear. He was staring at me, as if he was expecting something from me, with his face redder than ever and body still shaking.

And when it hit me I felt a massive wave of blood rush to my face; to my neck, cheeks and temples. What have I done? I only know one thing: I fucked up. It was all going neatly until I screwed up and lost control and didn't noticed that Marco was uncomfortable. This teaches me that I should've watched educating sexual films instead of raw porn this whole time.

-"Holy sh-shit, Marco, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry!"- I started to apologize and I don't think I'll ever stop, -"I-I-I don't know what got into me! I swear, I didn't wanted to make you feel uncomfortable!"

-"Jean-"

-"I just… I got too wrapped up in the moment and lost it!"- I kept at it, waving my arms around and placing them on my head, -"I just wanted to make you feel good, Marco! I thought…"

-"Jean, just…!"- He yelled, snapping me from my apologetic rambling, -"… just stop, please. Let's just go to sleep and… w-we'll talk about it… later."

And with that he just turned his back to me and pulled his sheets up to cover his whole body from me. I sat there, still processing what he said even though it wasn't anything complex: _we'll talk about it later._ And somehow I think he doesn't know exactly _when_ but… I have to be patient, nevertheless. It's the least I could do after screwing this up… again.

-"I'm sorry."- I apologized again as I dismounted his bed and made way for mines because after that mess-up… I don't think he wants to sleep with me.

And while I laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling while in thought, I felt extremely embarrassed. I mumbled curses and whatnots to myself as I covered my face with both hands.

First times sucks.

* * *

 **I'm sorry nothing much happened in this chapter but I promise next one will be better!**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Not so late update, eh?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Twenty-One_

We didn't talked about it tomorrow, or the next day or… the next one.

Oh, but he did talked about it to Armin, his _friend._

Yeah, I'm jealous and sulky. Again. I'm not denying it anymore and the fact that I couldn't do anything makes it even worse, puts me in a fouler mood. I really wanna strangle that blondie.

Why couldn't he speak to _me_ about it, huh? Armin has nothing to do with the situation. _Nothing_. He wasn't there. I'm more special to him than that guy. I mean, I'm his… his…

What am I to him anyways? Boyfriend? Best friend plus boyfriend? Best friend only but with a bit of benefit?

I slammed my head against the fridge's door with a groan, -"Why is this so fucking complicated?"- I whined after opening the door and pulling out a bag of chips to quell my grumbling stomach.

I slopped down on the sofa and clicked the TV on, munching away chips while I watched or, better yet, absentmindedly stared at… some sort of drama film.

I missed him a lot, even though I go around camp spying on him but I wouldn't call it that. I'm just… y'know, looking after him. He spends the day with Armin, always chatting away while eating together and doing other things, and then at night, Marco crashes on his place but that doesn't worry me! I trust Marco, I know they wouldn't do… _things._ He said so himself. They were just _friends_.

But my stupid mind wouldn't stop making up different scenarios that made me sprint out of the dorm and out to spy on Marco.

Tonight, they were watching some sort of sparkly anime, with this one guy with pink hair blowing shit up, while talking. Marco looked… relaxed, smiling and all, and I wanted to think that they got their past relationship on wheels again, I wanted to think that he was possibly cheating on me for what I did but it wasn't like that, it wasn't even my first thought. Instead, I thought that maybe talking to someone _else_ about the issue played off well for him.

And it totally weights down on me and my jealousy because if someone must comfort Marco, it should be me and I know that sounds jerky but…

I sighed and turned around, lonely out of my mind as I trudged towards our dorm with my head hung. I should be happy because that means that soon Marco'll come back to me to talk things out and get things back to normal but somehow… I wasn't feeling any of that.

I returned to my dorm and closed the door and I was surprised when minutes later, I heard the same door opening. I quickly spun around, smile wide and eyes almost teary as I exclaimed: -"Marco!"

But then it all died when I saw someone else. Reiner.

-"Nope,"- He said coolly, standing idly by the door, arms crossed and a cold stare firm on me, -"Wrong guy."

And it's like I was a protagonist from some horror film about to experience his worst nightmare. I was frozen in the spot, rigid cold, eyes stretched open and staring at who'll soon be my assailant with dread.

I might as well start digging my grave.

I started trembling, suddenly remembering what he did to me and Marco a few nights ago, my knees going weak and failing all together. I tumbled and almost knocked the TV out.

-"Whoa, easy there, Jeanbo. I don't want you to get hurt."- He spoke smoothly, like always, like he had all this planned -yeah, me losing my balance included.

 _That's the most ridiculous and ironic line I've ever heard from you,_ I thought as I flinched, again remembering how he really hurt me and Marco because he _wanted_ to. I can literally feel my black eye throbbing.

And I wanted to say that thought, I wanted to say that if so, he's stupid but, instead, a little whine and something more weaker escaped my lips, -"Wh… what're you doing… here? What do you want?"- And I wondered where my bravado went.

-"I came to see you…?"- He spoke, shoulder's hitching slightly and hands gesturing to me, and his words overlapped a bit, as if what he just said was obvious.

But I knew it was a lie so I shook my head and braced myself for whatever may happen, -"You're lying. I'm not stupid so don't bother butter me up."

He shrugged again, this time more blatantly, -"No, on the contrary, you _are_ stupid,"- He stepped away from the door and started pacing. I took the moment to glance at the windows behind me for an escape because if there's a chance I can avoid any physical harm, I'll fucking take it. I don't want my face throbbing me awake at night again. It wouldn't do much difference, though, the windows were tight and narrow. I'd die getting stuck there, kinda like Winnie the Pooh got stuck in a hole looking for honey. Reiner noticed but kept his foot, -"Ah, you see? _That's_ stupid."

I gulped and glanced back at him. I yelped, just realizing the distance he covered while I was looking away, and stepped back. There wasn't any more room and there was just a coffee table between us. I instinctively tensed and looked away, bracing myself for a punch or a kick or something, but it never came. He just stood there glaring at me.

-"Aren't… you…?"- I babbled and immediately gritted my teeth. I had to stop being such a fucking coward and submissive. Even if I can't beat him one on one, I had to at least stand up to him, -"If you have nothing to say, go away."

He scoffed. Like always, any and all attempts at intimidation didn't even phased him, -"Don't bother, Jean,"- He spat and ever so slowly leaned closer to me, a devious grin shaping his lips, -"I _do_ have something to say, in fact. It's more of a warning and I'm _pretty_ sure you've heard it before."

I rolled my eyes and gazed at him expectantly, still on the defensive.

-"I'm sorry to say this but… you're "boyfriend","- He bent his fingers and emphasized on boyfriend with a scrunched expression, -"… is plannin' to cheat on you."

I forced a blank expression and quirked an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest in defense, -"And how the hell do you know that?"- And I also forced my voice to be even, ignoring the slight shot of fear and shock the second he spoke.

-"It's pretty fucking obvious, Jean. Didn't you said you weren't stupid, huh?"- He argued and the fucking grin plastered on his face was putting me on edge and making me start to doubt everything I believed of the situation.

I shook my head vigorously. No, he's trying make a mess in my head, feed me lies so that Marco and I could return to day one, when _I_ used to mock and make his life miserable, but I'm not letting him. I trust Marco and someone like Reiner won't break us apart, -"Shut up. You don't know anything."

He burst in laughter and literally spat on my face, -"You got it all wrong. I know _everything_ ,"- He lifted one leg and stomped it on the table between us, resting one arm on the knee of that leg and leaned even closer to me. He was attempting to appear intimidating and, fuck me I hate to say this, it was working a bit, -"And I told you from the start that this road you're taking is no good for you."

I just looked away, face scrunched and gritting my teeth, and didn't say anything. It's been tough, yeah, like any serious and committed relationship, but it's been rewarding at the end and I know it will be after all this. Somehow, the thought got stuck in my head. Maybe it's because I've been feeling more downs than ups but I'm not gonna admit that to this asshole. I'd be giving him a free score.

-"So, how was it? You tried to, y'know, blow his whistle and screwed up?"- His tone was smooth, teasing and suggestive as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I snapped my head at him, eyes wide and mouth gaped in surprise, -"How the fuck do you…?"- No, first of all, _what_ the fuck is he _actually_ talking about? Was it me giving Marco -what's it called? A blowjob? I wasn't sure. I've never heard the phrase before. " _Blow his whistle"._ It definitely sounds perverted and my tummy got sudden butterflies as the line echoed in my head. He has to be talking about _that_ but how does he know about it in the first place?! –"How the hell do you know?!"- I basically just confirmed to him that I've done it but panic got the better of me. Is he spying on us? Watching us eat, bathe, getting intimate while enjoying a game or a porn movie or…?

-"I told you, I know everything,"- He spoke with a smug smile tugging his lips, -"You tried givin' him a blowjob and you fucked up. Now he's upset and positively cheating on you."

I gulped as a thin trail of sweat dripped from my temple. How… just _how_ does he know?! I can feel panic and paranoia making my body tremble and my heart pound faster. The air was getting harder to breathe in. I think I'm losing it.

-"I… I don't believe you…"- I babbled, absentmindedly.

-"Are you sure?"- He replied, snickering, -"How long has it been since he abandoned you? A week? I dunno about you, but… that's fishy."

I just shook my head, slower each second that passed and Reiner watched me with a spark of victory in his eyes.

-"Before I drop the mike and leave you to drown in your tears while you suffer, I can offer you my help. _Again_ ,"- He continued and since I wasn't really paying him any attention, he snatched the collar of my shirt and yanked me closer to him, -"Listen carefully, Jean, cuz' this is the one and only time I'll say this. Forget everything you got with that weirdo and come with _me_ , with everyone else, your _real_ friends. Let's start again, from the beginning, together. Let's turn you into the _man_ you're supposed to be."

He offered me his hand and tilted his head towards the door. I stared at it, running the offer in my head and…

Considering it even for a second was the most stupid thing I've done in my whole fucking life.

I slapped his hand away, sudden resolve and determination rushing trough my veins as I glared at him. No, I won't go with him. Never. And I'm not gonna let his lies influence me. I trust Marco and I know he wouldn't do that, not without speaking to me first and solve things out. I'll wait for him, no matter how longs it takes.

The surprise look on Reiner's face told me was came in here positive that I'd yield to him. His nose scrunched and his teeth gritted as he closed his hands into fists and dropped them. He glowered at me back, eyes full of resentment, and shook his head slowly, -"You're gonna regret this, you'll see."

He started to storm away but the way his jaw tensed and his fists kept opening and closing was a sign that he actually wants to turn around and beat me to death. He's really pissed and I was surprised when we slammed the door shut and disappeared, making me hop in place, startled.

After a few seconds, I exhaled the deep breaths I've kept pent up and slumped down on my bed. I weirdly felt tired, mostly mentally and emotionally. I tried not to think about Reiner and his visit, otherwise I won't be able to sleep… which is something I've been lacking this few days, since Marco left.

I laid my palms on my belly and breathed deeply. _Marco will come back. I know he will. I trust him,_ I repeated in my head, closing my eyes in search of sleep.

It didn't come to me.

* * *

The next day, when I arrived at the launch room, gloomy and sleepy, I received the mother of all surprises.

Reiner had uploaded that video he recorded of me and Marco in the woods, when I had my fingers deep in him while he laid onto me with legs spread wide and exposing his dick.

I covered my face in shame and turned around. I had completely forgotten about it and everyone was watching it now, going "ew" and "gross".

This is what he meant when he said _"you'll regret this"_ last night.

I don't know where Marco is and without him… I felt like a complete wimp. I wanted to be brave, I wanted to the enter lunch room like a boss, like a strong, unwavering man but… my legs betrayed me and walked the other way.

That is… until I crashed into Marco on the way to I don't know where. Since I had a fast pace on the ground, he staggered and before he could fall, I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

Then I stared at his cute face for what seemed like an eternity because _godammit_ I've missed him.

-"Oh, h-hey…"- I spoke with an awkward and nervous tone, scratching my sweaty nape as I remembered how I tried to blow him a few nights ago. I wasn't looking at him anymore; my eyes were instead blowing holes in the ground beneath us.

-"Oh, Jean,"- He murmured, as if he wasn't expecting to see me so soon, -"Th-thank you…"

-"It's, uh… nothing,"- I swallowed and pointed my thumb over my shoulder, -"You might not want to go in there."

I met his gaze and his expression hardened, -"Why not?"

-"There's, um…,"- I was about to lie, something about cockroaches and rats, considering those spook the hell outta him, but the serious look he gave me told me to not even try it, -"Fuck, you remember that night in the woods? Reiner recorded us, Marco, and they… they uploaded the video."

Marco's brown eyes stretched open as a spark of embarrassment tainted his cheeks, -"Oh, okay, that's actually a good reason _not_ to go in there,"- He mumbled and gave me a slight shrug, -"I'm still hungry, though."

And just then, my stomach rumbled.

Marco giggled, -"And you too."

-"I dunno, Marco, it's just…"- I looked down again, shutting off my eyes and struggling to keep myself together.

-"Jean,"- He called, grabbing my shoulder and giving me a gentle squeeze, -"It's going to be okay. I'll be there with you. We just have to ignore them and if anything happens, we'll call for help."

And it's like a surge of energy and warmth seeped to me through his touch. It's all I needed to smile, nod and move on.

I was kind of stunned when he locked hands with mines as we walked in, but I never complained. If anything, I needed the touch. Sure, the lunch room was packed and buzzing with bickering of how graphic the video was and how badly it made them wanna puke. All eyes were on us the second we stepped in and they started making suggestive comments and mocking us. One guy even commented on how small Marco's prick was. I snapped at that but Marco held me back, whispering that engaging him was pointless and that I'd be no better than Reiner. He was utterly embarrassed and humiliated, obviously, but he moved on and got his food served.

I followed suit and sat in front of him. We kept looking at each other, our faces red and warm, to ignore the voices around us. Marco was smiling at me; it was small and a bit rueful, but it was there, honest, and brave. I never expected him to be like this. It's like he's got a big soul in that little body of his, reminding me of honey-badgers. They're not his inner animal spirit, not by a long shot, but the similarities are there.

We didn't spoke a word; we just ate and silently supported each other. When we were just about done, Petra, our school's director assistant, barged in the room and specifically shouted our names. She had a bright pink shade on her cheeks as she tried to maintain a formal composure, -"Jean Kirshtein and Marco Bodt! Proceed to the director's office immediately!"

My heart skipped a beat and I looked all around me in a swoop motion. _Oh crap._

Marco's later calm expression shattered, his eyes dilating and snapping toward Petra in terror.

We were worried about two different things: I was worried about everyone around here, about getting humiliated and mocked at again. Marco was worried about Petra and the camp's director. He has never been called to office before. Me? Let's just say that Petra knows me pretty well.

We both stood up and everyone started laughing crazy, shouting "busted!" and "where's your finger in now, huh?". I hung my leg low and strolled faster. While leading us to the office, Petra kept her hands in fists close to her sides and head held high, always trying to appear professional and firm but this issue had her both embarrassed and pissed. Our school was invited here and Marco and I did something that outdid it, which is why she hates us now.

I wasn't looking where we were going. I was just staring at Petra's high-heels and following her. When we reached a space where the air was cool and clean, I knew we got to the office.

-"Wait here."- Petra ordered, tone firm and yet sharp.

Marco and I sat on the waiting area and didn't spoke a word until we were called.

-"Your about to see the camp's manager so _please_ behave yourselves,"- Petra sighed, arranging her slick ginger hair, -"God knows how much you've done already."

I glared at her before stepping inside the manager's office. He was an average man, around his fifties. His light brown hair and few wrinkles gave him off as an older man, though. He had a troubled and anxious expression on his face while he gestured us both with shaky hands towards the chairs before his desk, -"Please, take a seat."- Even his tone of voice was uptight.

And we did, very slowly.

The man cleared his throat before speaking, -"M-my name is Kitz Weilman, and as you may already know, I'm this summer camp's manager,"- He cleared his throat again, -"I-It has come to my attention-"

-"Yeah, the video,"- I spoke out of turn, but trust me I've got experience in this sort of situation. Plus, the guy was annoying me, what with the leg jiggling and eyes fidgeting between us, -"Look, we're… _not_ really sorry because we were just having a private moment and got invaded so we're not at fault here. I don't see why we're really getting lectured here."

The man cleared his throat yet again and pulled on the collar of his shirt, -"I-It's not the video, mister Kirshtein,"- He spoke, -"It's the, uhm… being outside of camp grounds part."

-"Oh."

-"Y-yep, it's just dangerous out there, _really_ dangerous, and I really don't want to, you know… have anyone come to harm. I-I _love_ this whole place and anyone in it,"- He spoke with a forced tone and gulped, gesturing at us again, -"So, erm… please?"

I quirked an eyebrow and hitched my shoulders, -"Please what?"- I knew what he was trying say but I wanted to hear him say it, just for fun. The man didn't really care about anyone here -or the entire camp, at that! He was comfortable enough here in his cozy office, locked away of the "dangerous" forest and the lousy school kids, and when we were forced in, because hey it's his duty, he got all nervous and edgy.

It's out of the question to say he's a perfect mirror of me -or I'm a mirror of him?

He sighed tiredly and threw his head back, hands clasping his hair, -"Fucking Christ,"- He cursed silently, along the mumbling lines of "they don't usually speak this much", and placed both hands on the desk, a bit harshly in an attempt of intimidation, –"Please don't… go out there."

-"That's it?"- I argued, unable to believe he'd let us off that easily. Usually, higher-ups put up more of a scandal, -"Nothing else? No, "you're suspended" or "to hell with you, brat"?"- Then again, this guy's different. He doesn't really know what he's doing.

He shrugged, -"Hm, you're right. Suspended then… or whatever."

I waited for him to continue but he just stared at us, waiting for _us_ to leave, -"Okaaay, for how long?"

-"Huh?"- He scratched his temple, shrugging again and searching for something on his desk, which was a mess of papers, -"Oh, uh… I dunno. Two weeks? What's left of the camp, anyway."

-"Wow, two weeks?"- I literally jumped off the chair and shook his hands with mines, -"Thank you, man! You're the best! You have no idea how boring this camp really is!"

He was baffled, watching me jolting his hands vigorously with wide eyes and an opened mouth. I mean, seriously, I'll get to enjoy the last weeks of this frigging camp with Marco, alone in our dorm! It's the best thing that I could've ever wished for!

And speaking of who, Marco was stunned by how this so called lectured turned out to be. He didn't complain and followed me out of the office and back to our dorm. I happily hopped to the bed and sighed contently. After a few seconds, I felt the bed bob and when I sat up, I saw Marco sitting on the edge and smiling at me, -"Let's watch a movie."- Is all he said.

And I didn't question him. I didn't ask about what happened last week or what he has been up to or anything. I didn't ask him when we should _talk_. I just went along with the plan and nodded, unable to hold off a smile from creeping up my lips because above anything else, I missed him a hell of a lot, -"Sure!"

And so we turned on the TV and watched movies all night. We often cuddled but never passed that line and we also chatted… but never entered _that_ topic.

It was good like this and I know I shouldn't wish for it to stay like it was because, sooner or later, we have to talk and settle everything, but right now… I'm just going to enjoy this moment and forget everything.

I'm going to be enjoy Marco's presence and cherish every second of it.

* * *

 **A/N: I should point out that I'm not into Attack on Titan as I was before and it's mainly because it's getting, I don't know, monotonous. Nothing GOOD ever happens in it. Everything is just tragedy after tragedy and it gets me really tense and anxious. I guess I'm just a wimp XD. ANYWAYS, Jean and Marco will always be my OTP! I'm just NOT gonna write cannon based stories of them. Just AU's. That being said, I NEED to update my bio because it's been a long time.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content.**

Again and again, so sorry for the delay u.u

Ps. Don't take calculus and discrete mathematics on the same day. You're gonna thank me.

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Twenty-Two_

The time to talk…

… has yet to come.

Marco and I have gotten comfortable putting it behind us and acting like it was nothing. Both of us have refrained from any romantic, _ahem_ , approach because both of us were too shy to try anything after… _that._

But I've learned that being too much time in the comfort zone won't do me any favors so, somehow, I gotta break the ice. I mean, it's mostly _my_ fault.

I was just out from a bath when I spotted Marco just right in front of the door after I opened it to exit, almost hitting him with it. He had his fist up, ready to knock on the door before I opened it, -"Hey, uh… what's wrong? Are you okay?"- I asked nervously, all resolve of breaking the ice thrown out of the window.

He sighed and fidgeted with the brim of his shirt, -"N-no, nothing's wrong and y-yeah, I'm okay, just a little… nervous."

-"W-why…?"- I asked, trying to appear casual by leaning against the door frame. I knew why. He was also trying to muster the courage to speak about what we've been locked away in our heads these few days. Neither of us wanted to give up that comfort we've enjoyed since then but we also didn't want to deny the fact that we still got feelings for each other, desires and hankers to kiss and touch, and that was something we'll never forget, no matter how long we try to ignore it. We both wanted to cuddle and sleep together because those are the best moments we've shared, because those are what we most enjoy out of our relationship, and encountering a difficulty kinda set us off.

We can't allow to have any more of those set offs.

Oh, you thought I'd say difficulties instead of set offs, huh? I thought so too, but come on, that'd be an illogical thing to say. I mean, there's always gonna be difficulties; I can't stop that, no matter what. We just gotta… face them all up front, together.

-"Look, Marco, I…"

-"Hey, Jean, can we…?"

We both spoke at the same time and after a few silent and awkward seconds, we chuckled and scratched our heads. I noticed Marco had his eyes constantly shifting back and forth from my naked torso and it made my blood pool on my cheeks and my heart throb faster. I coughed blatantly to get his attention, -"So, uh… I think it's time."

He nodded and hummed in approval with a small smile curving his lips. He came up to knock on the bathroom's door for the same reason, meaning he most definitely thought what I did.

-"Gimme a sec while I clothe up, yeah? Wait for me."- I said and rushed across the dorm for my clothes and back to the bathroom to change. After I pulled my pants up, and _almost_ tripped all together, I walked out towards the living room where Marco sat watching another of his animes; and it was the same one he was watching with Armin while I spied on him, the one with the pink-haired dude shouting like a maniac in Japanese. It was in the middle of a battle when I sat down and leaned back on the sofa, -"So…"- I began.

He abruptly swooped around, snatched my head with both of his hands and smashed a messy kiss on my lips. I didn't had time to react, since I was stunned out of my mind, so he backed away before I could return it and _man_ I wanted to, I _really_ wanted to. It feels like an eternity since I've felt those lips on mines.

Before I could say anything though, like 'kiss me again', Marco gaped his mouth and blurted, well… _everything_ , -"I want things between us to go back to how they used to be, Jean! I want to kiss you and make out with you again! I want to touch you and cuddle with you while we watch yaoi or another anime and I…. I want…"

I didn't had time to say anything at all before and now I was curiously waiting for him to finish. _There goes the 'ice breaking' plan…_

-"… I want you to blow me again!"

And _that_ was something I wasn't expecting to hear.

-"You… I… what?"- I stuttered and cursed my mind from summoning up that heated memory. I mean, blowing Marco, or trying to, was probably the best idea I've gotten -or the worst, it depends on how you look at it. Marco got the pleasure of his life, I could see it, and the recent revelation that he wants me to do it again makes me both excited and nervous. What if I fuck up again?

-"I want you to blow me again, I want to do all that sort of stuff with you and explore more and more because…,"- He paused to look at me straight in the eyes and take a breath, his cute cheeks lit up by a pink shade, -"… I trust you, Jean, with my life, and I wanna open up to you more until… until…"

-"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, Marco,"- I exclaimed, placing my hands on both his shoulder to try to soothe him. He was speaking too fast, taking harsh intakes of breath in each lapse, and he was even shaking a bit. He was definitely overflowing with emotions, I can see that, with his bright eyes and red face, -"One word at a time, okay? Take a deep breath and sort your thoughts before speaking."- I don't want him to hyperventilate on me now.

-"Okay,"- He nodded and took a deep breath, like I told him to, and pushed my hands off his shoulders. He then gazed at me and gaped his mouth once again to speak, with determination sparking in his eyes, -"I _want_ you, Jean. That's basically all I'm trying to say,"- He leaned close to me, slowly dragging his hand up my torso to grip the collar of my shirt, -"I want you to call me baby again, I want to be with you for however long we last, I want… to be your boyfriend. Can you be my boyfriend, Jean?"

I scoffed and looked down to him with heavy lashes, -"C'mon, baby, what kind of question is th-"

I didn't even finish my sentence when Marco pulled me towards me to smack his lips with mines. The 'baby' part got him horny real bad. The motion was so abrupt my head started aching and the fact that Marco was ravishing my lips like a famished dog, licking, biting and dribbling, made them throb a bit too. In was turning me on, I gotta admit, but I had to push him away to catch my breath.

-"Damn, babe, that was hot as hell,"- I commented, placing my index finger on his slick lips, -"But slow down for a bit. You're gonna choke me."

He pulled away and covered his burning face, -"I'm so sorry, I just… I just missed you so much."

I chuckled and brushed his hands off his beautiful face, -"I know. I missed you too. God, I was so lonely. I'm nothing without you, Marco."

-"I'm so sorry for abandoning you for so long. I just… I had to make sure if this is what I really wanted."- Marco apologized, like I thought he would, his eyes shifting away from mines for a small second, his face scrunched in guilt and self-shame.

-"It's okay, you're here now and that means… this is really what you want?"- I asked after checking with myself if this is also what I want but…

The question is genuinely pointless. Yes, I want this and I want _him,_ more than anything.

-"Yeah, it is,"- He nodded briskly, -" _God_ , yes."

-"Okay then, let's start again…,"- I said before closing the space between us and kissing Marco, slowly pulling him down with me on the sofa's arm rest. Arms nestled around the others' body, we kissed and made out fervently for a solid half hour, taking our sweet time enjoying one another after so long of emptiness, -"Wait, before we continue, you didn't, y'know, _did_ anything with that annoying blondie, did you?"

Marco propped his body up by placing both hands flat on the couch's arm rest on each side of my head, -"No, silly. I told you before, we're just friends,"- He snickered in that melodic way of his, -"Why? You jealous? I did notice you spying on us, y'know. You should work on that sneaking skill of yours."

I clicked my tongue and looked away to hide my heating face, -"Hell yeah I was, dammit!"- I pouted my lips and looked down to the tiled floor, -"You spent days at his place and even slept there. You watched animated flicks with him like we did and you talked and talked with him and I just… couldn't bare not to hate the guy nor not get jealous."

Marco stared at me for a while and his eyes started tearing up, -"I'm so sorry, Jean… I shouldn't have taken so much time and make you feel like that. I… I didn't took it into consideration since I was so anxious and confused,"- He smiled ruefully and apologetically, -"I really needed someone to vent off and talk to figure things out. I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

I quirked my lips downward in thought. I didn't like the sound of that. I mean, Marco has his own space, right? So, if he needs someone to talk his shoulder off and clear his mind, I should give him all the time he needs, right? It worked this time, just like I thought, so I shouldn't cut him off it –especially not because of a trifle reason as loneliness.

I shook my head, -"No, it's alright. You shouldn't stop seeking out help from outside just because of my selfishness so… it's okay. I gotta handle it like an adult, not a kid."

Marco beamed at me, his latter rueful expression lighting up into a wide smile, -"Oh my God, Jean, that was so…"

-"Uncharacteristically of me, I know. I meant it, though."- I sighed. He knows I'm a selfish prick so that came of as a surprise for both of us.

-"No,"- He argued and I saw his eyes light up with a glint of lust, -"Sexy."

And _oh boy_ that's a new one. Weird but if it turns on my boyfriend… there'll be more where that came from.

-"Whoa, seriously?"- I asked, bewildered but kinda turned on by his look, -"I mean, I can say sexier stuff th-"

I was expecting it, honestly. Again, I was interrupted my Marco's mouth closing in on me but this time, he aimed for my neck to kiss the area hungrily. I was startled, mainly because of the sensitivity of the skin on my neck. He's never kissed me there before; I've never felt his lips, his tongue or his teeth on my skin like I'm feeling it right now. I'm mostly the one doing this kind of work between us so this… this is new for me. My skin's not used to the feeling so it was kinda uncomfortable at first but, God, it was starting to feel so good after a few minutes, made a tingling sensation wash over my whole skin and goosebumps. I squirmed beneath him in pleasure, seeking out more of his hot and wet kisses and the softness of his lips on my skin. I wanted so much more that I couldn't even form the words in my mouth. I just held him tighter and pushed him closer over me until our bodies touched completely, one over the other like breads, with no room whatsoever between us. I fondled Marco everywhere; beneath his shirt to feel the smooth skin of his back and then lower to his butt. I squeezed one cheek and he yelped, started a bit, but then chuckled and continued to tongue my neck. I felt it slide up the length of it to my jaw, pausing to suck on the skin and leave purple blots, and then continuing across. He landed on my chin, licking his way up until our lips met once more into a messy, heated kiss.

I had no idea Marco would be this good working me. He's usually so shy about it. That week _really_ payed off well, for _both_ of us. Seriously, it's turning me on. The space around my crotch was getting too tight –and it's not just me.

We made out again but it was getting uncomfortable whenever one of us tried to find a better position and since we're both pretty hard already… well, -"We should… let's finish this in bed."- I said among ragged breaths.

Marco nodded briskly, just as breathless, and lifted his body from mines. He grabbed my hand and led me to bed, almost tumbling everything in our path. We resumed making out in the same position once we reached the soft and comfortable surface. Marco kept divulging me, kissing my and mouthing my ear while my body vibrated and writhed in pleasure, making me moan breathlessly. He did the same as I did a few weeks back, exploring every edge of my body with hands and lips. He yanked off my shirt in a desperate motion and stared at my lanky figure in wonder, as if it was a work of art, just like he always does. He was smiling fondly before lowering his head to mouth the skin on my chest. If the kisses on my neck were a new sensation, down here was worse. I bit my lower lip and groaned inwardly, feeling the urge to hold onto something as a wave of bloomed in my guts. I braced myself for it, gripping the pillow under my head firmly.

At first, he took it slow and steady, brushing his tongue over my nipples and taking them in his mouth to suck them gently. I moaned and tossed my head back, feeling that heat growing in my belly and the room in my pants getting tighter. But then I perked my head up because watching Marco tonguing my nipples was one hell of a sight and full a turn-on; that pink muscle flexibly circling around my nipple, drooling endlessly, was thrilling enough but Marco's burning face was the best sight yet. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on pleasing me and I wanted to see them, -"M-Marco… look at me."

And he did, without stopping his work for even a second, and those big eyes were blown wide with fond and passion and lust and determination and _fuck_ I wanna kiss him all over again.

-"God, you look so hot right now."- I commented and sighed in pleasure, -"This feels so good…"

He parted from my chest and took a deep breath, -"Really? I still haven't found your most sensitive spot though…"- He complained and swiped his sweaty forehead with his forearm.

I smirked smugly. Guess he'll never be as good as I am in this game.

-"Let's see here…"- He mumbled, nearing his face close to my hip left hip bone. I had my smug grin plastered on my face, positive he wouldn't find the spot, but when my body flinched _just_ by feeling Marco's closeness to the area… it vanished in the blink of an eye. Then I thought it must've been something else because that spot was stupid, no way am I gonna make Marco stick his face down there all the time, but when he started sucking the thin skin of the tip of my hip bone…

I lost it.

I swear my body hitched up on its own, kinda like in horror movies when someone's being possessed, and I bleated out a bunch of nasty noises along with Marco's name. I don't know what the hell happened but all I know is that _that felt fucking glorious._ It's like a bucket of hot water was sloshed all over me or like a lightning bolt struck me.

Marco copied my latter smug smirk, -"Found it."

I tried to complain or say something snarky but my mind and body were still fuzzy with pleasure.

-"More?"- Marco asked.

I nodded quickly and Marco didn't wasted a second to lock his mouth around my hipbone to suck on gently. He tugged my trousers down a bit to cover more space and the second his fingers brushed my skin, all I wanted –no, _fucking craved_ \- for him to pull it all the way down and let my dick loose. I still, somehow, can't say a fucking word. Any attempt at it came out as an incomprehensible mumble. I tried to send the message via… uh, body wagging like crazy?

Marco got it and smirked again as he pulled my pants lower, -"Here?"- He inquired, seeping his fingers down to my groin and groping it.

I moaned again and nodded, -"Y-yeah…"

Marco hummed and continued fondling the area in a vertical motion, sometimes pressing his thumb down and dragging it in circles on my skin. After a few minutes of that, he ducked his head and sowed hot kiss on the area and that's when things got better because the hotness in me was getting unbearable at this point.

Marco stuck his tongue out and licked his way up while ever so slowly undoing the cloth that laid between his mouth and my member, -"Jean, I'm taking it off."- He said. It wasn't even a question.

 _God, please, please, please!_ I begged mentally, unable to speak anymore because if I open my mouth even an inch the only thing that will come out are loud moans and bleats and I can't have the neighbors hearing.

He pushed my trousers even further down and my underwear followed suit right after. My prick was fully exposed to Marco now and all I wanted now was to feel his tongue on it, -"I wanna do it, Jean."- Marco said and I nodded in a blink of an eye. After taking in a deep breath, Marco slowly and a bit nervously neared his mouth to it and started by sowing small kisses around it. The second his lips touched my sensitive skin, I shivered wildly at the current of electricity and sighed in content. Man that felt really good. After leaving kisses all around my shaft, he peeped his tongue out and gave away small, shy licks. It didn't matter, however, because the effect _almost_ send me straight off the edge, like a fist on fire just punched my guts. I had to clench my teeth and hitch my body up to constrict my belly in order _not_ to come yet. Because even thought I wanted that release, I had to allow Marco have the goods too.

But as his licks got feisty, more…. I dunno, confident, holding that promise became practically impossible. He gave my stiff dick full-out licks, from the end, all they way trough the shaft to the tip of it. All the moans I've been holding off came out effortlessly as my body shivered with a sensational pleasure. The feel of Marco's tongue down there was the best shit I've ever felt. It's like I was getting high all over again, with something even better than drugs.

Marco paused to wrap his lips around my penis and twirl his tongue around the curve and it was like someone pushed me to fall over the cliff. This time, it was nearly impossible for me to hold it. If Marco kept at it, I won't last long and it was shameful, -"M-Marco… I… _fuck_ … I don't think I'm gonna last long. I'm near my limit."- I mumbled, breathing raggedly and puffing loudly. My fucking stomach hurts like hell and my dick was too hard and fuck I really want that release but I also want Marco to enjoy this as much as I was.

Marco stopped quickly and lifted his head. When he did, his mouth left a thin cord of drool mixed with the small amount of cum I couldn't hold in and the 'pop' sound it made plus the breathtaking sight of his flushed pink face and lusty, heavy eyes was the nail to my coffin. It was like that one, unique moment in a porn movie where you feel snakes slithering down your spine and you just lose yourself into it and forget everything and come undone without even realizing it.

See? Beautiful things can come out of porn.

Without warning, I bleated and moaned aloud something about how fucking sexy Marco looked and how fucking glorious that felt -even though he didn't even started sucking- as I nutted and pushed my body up.

Marco yelped and that's when I realized I came all over his cute face. Weakly, I pushed my heavy body up with my elbows on the bed to read his expression and I was a bit surprised to see him unbothered nor disgusted, just stunned.

Embarrassed and too hazy, I dropped my body back on the bed and looked away, covering my burning face from his wide, cute eyes, -"I-I'm sorry…"- Because coming just by fucking looking at Marco attempting to blow me was… pitiful, to say the least. Where's my damn self control?

Marco giggled after snapping off of his stupor and felt him curling beside me, -"It's okay,"- He said, probing the hand on my face, -"Please, look at me."- He tugged at my fingers and I took a deep breath before exposing my shameful face.

My heart bounced in my chest and my dick throbbed again when I spotted Marco licking off my cum from his face, picking it up with his finger and sliding his tongue up the length of it as if he was cleaning it from cheese or… something, -"Wh… what're you…?"

Marco blushed and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, -"I… I don't know but… do you like it?"

I nodded briskly. I couldn't stop myself. God, he looked so hot doing that, -"Uh-huh…"- I mumbled, staring at him intensely as he cleaned the rest of my jizz from his face. My hand moved itself and curled around the shaft of my member to pump it eagerly. It's like it was programmed to do that after so many times of me jerking off to cheap porn but _this_ though… this was gold, this was like premium porn hub for me.

After he finished cleaning his face, he licked his lips and looked down on me with heavy lashes. He giggled, -"You're hard again, huh…"- He pointed out.

I just clicked my tongue and looked away. I didn't refused his touch, at first, but I then realized that I've had enough and that it was time for me to return the favor so I swooped Marco around and laid him down beneath me.

He gasped as his eyes blew wide in shock, -"J-Jean…?"

-"I think it's high time for me to return the _favor_ , don't you think?"- I spoke as I slowly undid Marco's pants, -"I'm gunna finish what I started, babe."- I breathed deeply before crawling down to his lower body.

-"J…Jean, you don't… have to…"- Marco mumbled, watching me with curious eyes as he bit down his lips.

-"But you _want_ me to,"- I snickered as I palmed his cute little tent, -"I _know_ you do. This guy here ain't lying."

Marco nodded and I proceeded to pull down his pants and tug on his underwear. I let his dick straighten free and gave it a few pumps before nearing my mouth to it. I started slowly, like last time, but I didn't held back. I want to make sure Marco sees heaven so I locked my lips around his tip and sucked in gently, running my tongue up and down its shaft's underside. Marco's body clenched as he gripped the sheets around him and moaned breathlessly, bucking his hips up to bury his dick deeper in my mouth.

I gagged and pulled back to cough.

Marco gasped in dread and sat up, -"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

-"It's fine,"- I snapped and pushed him back down, -"I can take it so… do whatever, okay? Don't hold back."

-"O-okay…"- He nodded and relaxed.

I breathed again before shoving him back in my mouth with a firm grip. I spread his legs wide open for more space and ease to move or find a more suitable position. My mouth's suction increased as I pumped Marco faster and unconsciously reached for my own member because hearing my boyfriend's breathless moans and whimpers growing got me harder and hotter.

-"God, J-Jean, I'm… I'm super close now,"- He warned and reached for my hair to get a grip on it. Desperately, he pulled my head up with a surprising strength and then pushed it back down his length. By now, his penis was in deep in my mouth and even touched the back of it several times. I coughed but never pulled back, determined to give Marco the mother of all pleasures, -"J-Jean, oh _God_ , Jean… please… I'm so close…"

I sucked and pumped him harsher while I jerked myself faster and grinded my hips against the bed. I shivered madly as I felt my climax closer and closer but I wasn't gonna allow myself to have that release before Marco, oh no, so I resisted with every little bit of will I had until Marco hitched his hips up abruptly while bleating my name and coming off in my mouth. Seconds after, I came too.

I spat the first few spurts due to the stupor and then swallowed the rest when my mouth got used to the flavor. It wasn't disgusting; in fact, it was actually welcoming in my mouth. It didn't had any particular flavor to it but it kinda left a sweet, tingling sensation in my tongue after I swallow. While I tasted his juice, Marco relaxed his body against the mattress and sighed in pleasure, reveling in the after effects of an orgasm. I crawled up to his side after pulling both our pants up and caressed his freckled cheeks, -"Better?"

Marco blushed, a bit embarrassed, but smiled nonetheless, -"Yeah,"- He sighed again as he gazed at me fondly, -"That was amazing, Jean."

I nodded and pecked his lips, -"We should do it again sometime."

-"Oh, we're _definitely_ doing it again."- He replied and pulled my head down for a deeper kiss before we got heavy again in bed.

After that, we fell asleep around 4 o' clock in the morning and I thought that this will compensate for everything we've been through so far and that these will be the best last weeks in this summer camp of a nightmare.

I even fucking wished for it to last just a bit longer.

* * *

-"Oh, crap, we didn't talked like we planned to."- I suddenly reminded around midnight while Marco laid comfortably beside me, head resting in my chest.

-"Mmh, we'll talk about it tomorrow."- He mumbled, eyes still shut.

I chuckled and nodded, -"'Kay."

* * *

 **Eh kinda boring smut there but oh well. Also, I know there's probably a ton of mistakes and I'm really sorry but I was kinda in a hurry to finishing this.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Twenty-Three_

-"So, I was going to quick?"

Marco and I started talking about that failed attempt at a blowjob the next morning after last night's crazy reunion.

-"Yeah, you just really caught me off guard,"- He replied, his cheeks tainting with a light shade of pink as he rubbed his finger on it in circles, -"I never thought you'd do it. I mean, we were both so unsure about… well, us, that it was shocking."

-"I get it,"- I nodded understandingly and pecked his cute cheek, -"And I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel good."

-"Well, you did last night,"- He smiled tenderly, running his fingers across my hair, -"And you always make me feel good and happy, Jean."

-"I know but I wanted to make you feel something _better_ than that, yeah?"- I nuzzled the curve of his neck and inhaled his sweet morning scent, -"And I want to keep making you feel better and better."

-"I know you will."

We cuddled for a few more minutes before we stood up and got ready for breakfast.

Everything's going well so far and since we're in detention, nothing bad or humiliating has happened to us. Reiner hasn't tried anything either and I really hope it stays like that. I just want to spend these last days of camp relaxing with Marco.

We reached the lunch room hand in hand, and got our food served. We ate in silence, despite the fact that everyone was staring at us and murmuring among themselves, but this time, I ignored them and spotted Marco smiling at me proudly.

Once we finished, we dumped the residue and continued our marry way back to our dorm.

I hadn't seen Reiner during breakfast and I certainly wasn't expecting him in our dorm, sprawled on our bed as if it were his.

-"Yo',"- He greeted, swaying his hand at us lazily, -"How's detention treating ya'?"

We were both too stunned to answer immediately but when I managed to snap myself out of my stupor, I moved myself in front of Marco and glared at Reiner, -"What're you doing here? What the hell do you want?"

He lifted his hands up in offense and faked a sad expression, -"Aw, c'mon, is that any way to treat a friend?"

-"Cut the crap already!"- I snapped, keeping my foot firmly on the ground in front of Marco, -"We're not friends and you know that so get the hell outta here!"

Reiner's eyebrow began to twitch and I knew I was a hitting a nerve. Soon enough, he'll snap at me but I didn't cared anymore.

-"Wait, Jean,"- Marco spoke and moved closer into view but I held him back by gripping his wrist firmly. I don't want him anywhere near that bastard, -"How did you get in here? We locked the room before we left."

Reiner grinned, -"Ah, you're smarter than him alright,"- He pointed out and sat up, stretching his body with a yawn, -"But it'll be no fun if I spill the beans, right?"

I snarled and gaped my mouth to answer him but Marco shook his head slowly and looked down to the floor with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

-"Anyways, I just came to warn you that you're _not_ leaving this place together like… _that_ ,"- He eyed us with disgust and stood from the bed. As he walked toward the door, he continued, -"I'll make sure to break you both apart and turn you into a real man."

That last part was directed to me. He didn't cared about Marco enough for that, -"Whatever you're gonna do, it won't work!"

-"And how do you know?"- He walked straight at us with the intention to knock us off but I held my foot in front of Marco and braced myself.

He was expecting me to move, to get outta the way of the almighty Reiner but I didn't budge and he rose an amused eyebrow.

-"Move."- He ordered firmly, gritting his teeth.

-"No, _you_ move. You're in _our_ fucking turf."- I argued back, gritting my own teeth.

-"Move, dammit!"- He barked and clenched his fist up in the air.

Before it could hit me, Marco wrapped his arms around me and shoved me away, -"No!"

We fell to the floor in a messy hump with Marco's arms around me protectively.

-"Aw, that's cute and brave for a coward like you,"- He mocked and walked past by us after kicking Marco's legs, -"See ya' soon, suckers!"

-"Wait, you bastard!"- I growled and fumbled around for my footing but Marco tightened his grip on me, -"Damn it!"

He closed the door and headed out laughing aloud.

I turned my head toward Marco and gave him a questioning and angry look as we sat up, -"Why did you pushed me? I could've taken it!"

-"I know!"- He snapped and shut his eyes close, clenching both hands tighly and pressing them down against his knees as he looked down, -"I know you would but I don't want you to get hurt because of me again!"

I stared at Marco, my eyes widening slightly and mouth hanging open.

-"If you're gonna get hurt because of me… then I'm getting hurt with you too!"- He continued, his voice shaky and sad, while wiping a few tears with his arm, -"We're in this together, remember?"

I lashed at him and hugged him as tight as I could, burying my face on the crook of his neck, -"I know, I know,"- I sobbed a little and pulled back to meet his teary eyes, -"I'm sorry, I just… want to protect you after what he did that night."

Marco nodded and looked away to hide that guilty look on his face from before.

-"What's wrong?"- I pried.

Marco stood up and began to fidget with his fingers, -"Jean, I… I think I know how he got in here."

I titled my head and waited for him to continue.

He took a deep breathe before doing so, -"I… I gave a copy of our key to Armin."

I scrunched my nose, -"You did what now?"

Marco sighed, -"I'm sorry, I know I should've told but… since you really didn't liked me, well…"

-"Wait, wait, wait,"- I scratched the back of my head as I tried to sort through the mess in my head about the info I just got, -" _How_ did you get the copy in the first place?"

Marco shrugged and kept quiet, as if the answer was obvious but since I was an idiot still waiting for said answer, he sighed, -"There's a copy key of all the dorm's in the office. W-we… stole it."

-"Oh."- I mumbled, still processing all of this.

It must've passed a minute or so because Marco got nervous, -"Are you mad at me?"- And he had those cute, sorry eyes on him that made it impossible for me to be mad at him.

I shook my head, -"No, just… kinda surprised."

-"I'm sorry."- He apologized again.

-"Don't be,"- There can be a lot of reasons behind Marco's decision on giving Armin the copy and _not_ telling me. Mainly, it was probably because of me. Let's leave it at that, -"So, you're saying he gave the key to Reiner or something?"

He just nodded and looked down.

It's the only possible explanation. There's no back door and the windows were too small for the guy to fit in. It would also explain the time he broke in last week when I was alone. Back then, I was too depressed to question how he got in. I just thought I left it open, which could probably be the truth. Who knows.

-"Wanna check it out?"- I asked, nodding towards the door.

Marco nodded again and led me towards Armin's dorm. To both of our surprise, he wasn't there. Things started to click in my head and it literally began to ache.

-"Jean, you okay?"- Marco asked with concern after peeking through the window to the empty room.

-"I… don't know, I guess?"- I sat down on the concrete floor and cupped my face in my own hands, -"Marco, I dunno, I… I got this feeling that Armin has been selling us out this whole time -well, mostly selling _you_ since you're closest to him."

Marco immediately shook his head, -"No, he wouldn't do that."

-"Did… did you told him that we'd meet that night in the woods, you know, when we got filmed?"- I asked, picking out questions from my head bit by bit.

He tried to hide it but I noted his body flinching, -"Y-yeah but…"

-"What about the time I, uh… _tried_ to blow you for the first time?"- I pried and it feels kinda weird asking what he speaks of with someone else but this is important, -"Did you told him about that?"

Marco's eyes were widening, -"Yeah…"

-"Reiner knew, Marco, and I… I think it's because of-"

-"Armin,"- He said, eyes shut tightly close while his mind tried to process the accusation, -"I… I can't believe he'd do something like that…"

-"I always had the feeling that he envied you but I didn't thought he'd go this far…"- I stood up and placed both of my hands on Marco's shoulders. He looked like he was about to swoon.

-"He wouldn't… unless Reiner offered him something in return."- Marco voiced his thought and now that I think about it…

-"Like what?"- I asked.

-"If there's something Armin wants more than anything, is a shot at Eren and Reiner can do that."

 _He's right_ , I thought.

-"Good point,"- I replied and turned us both around, -"We should head back. I don't think we're gonna find him today. Besides, we're in detention."

Marco didn't answer and just followed me back to our dorm.

During the trek, I kept a worried eye on him all the time. He looked sad, nervous, and even scared; we won't be sure if our supposition is right until we face Armin but my boyfriend couldn't help feeling betrayed. It all points out that he's the one selling us out to Reiner. Marco doesn't have anyone else who he's close friends with like him. He doesn't trust that kind of personal information to anyone else. It had to be him.

Once in our dorm, he slopped onto the bed limply, like he was too worn out to even take off his shirt. I sat beside him and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. I kissed his temple and showered him with compliments and all the love I could muster because seeing him like this was seriously discouraging.

And it makes me wanna punch that blondie hard into the ground.

* * *

-"Do you think this sounds convincing enough?"- Marco asked me as he re-read the text again.

 _ **Hey, Armin. Can I come over to your place? I have to tell you something really important**_ , I read the text again too and quirked my lips downward.

-"I dunno…,"- I hummed to myself, -"Type in a smiley like you always do."

He tapped his phone a few times and read it again.

-"How do you normally text him?"- I asked, still kind of offed by how the message sounds, -"Sounds… I dunno, forced."

-"Um…"- Marco thought about it and changed the text again.

 _ **R u in ur place? Need to talk to u fast**_ , I read and chuckled.

-"Wow, that's completely different from how you text _me_."- I commented.

He just smiled and then sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor after sending the text. He's nervous.

-"It's gonna be fine,"- I tried to soothe him, placing a small kiss on his cheeks, -"I'll be there. You know I'll jump in if he tries anything."

I managed to get at least a chuckle and a small smile out of him, -"I know. It puts me more at ease,"- Just then, his phone rang and Marco yelped, almost dropping his phone in the process, -"H-he replied."

-"Let me see."

 _ **Kk. Im not thr yet but place's open.**_

-"Well, it's _something_ ,"- I stood up from the couch we were on and stretched before grabbing Marco's hand and pulling him up, -"Alright, let's go."

I followed Marco to Armin's place and hid under his bed after thanking God that his roommate wasn't there either, whoever it is. Marco sat above me and waited for the blonde shortie to come back.

While we did, I looked around myself and saw a lot of boxes and bags stuffed with God knows what -probably gay porn he shares with Marco. What does these two have with hiding things under their beds? It's _the_ most obvious hiding spot, in my opinion.

-"God, there's a lot of shit down here,"- I muttered unintentionally, kicking off some board game, -"Seriously, though, you gotta stop taking his advices. This spot is too obvious."

Marco chuckled but I noticed a nervous tone to it, -"I guess you're right…"

-"Hey,"- I called, -"It's gonna be alright. I'm here -well, _down_ here, and whatever happens… happens, okay? It's like you told me, we'll face it together."

I don't know if he smiled or if his expression got worse but I _heard_ him breathing deeply and reply with a bit more emotion, -"Okay,"- Then he gasped and I knew that's the cue that Armin's coming, -"He's coming, Jean."

I nodded to myself, zipped my mouth shut and held myself firmly in place while _trying_ not to breathe in any dust and sneeze my position out.

I heard the door opening and light steps, -"Hey, Marco,"- He greeted and I saw him walking towards the kitchen, -"Want some grapes?"

-"No, t-thanks."- My boyfriend refused politely.

-"Suit yourself. More for me,"- Armin chuckled and man it was annoying as hell. I felt the mattress above me sink, -"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about Jean again, like _all_ the times?"

Marco laughed nervously, -"Yeah, kind of,"- He paused to clear his throat, -"Um, do you still have the spare key for my dorm I gave you?"

-"Uh, okay?"- Armin was struck by the sudden question, -"Why do you ask? I don't think it has anything to do with that jerk."

I flinched at that and bit my lip to prevent myself from saying anything. He was right, anyways.

But Marco wasn't having it, -"He's not a jerk anymore, Armin. And yes, it has something to do with the key so, where is it?"

Armin got something stuck in his throat and tried to avoid the question, -"C'mon, M, you know men don't change, specially _that_ guy."

-"You don't know him as much as I do,"- Marco clicked his tongue after realizing he was getting off track, -"Stop avoiding the question, Armin. Where's my key?"

-"Okay, okay, _gee_ ,"- Armin sighed, -"I dunno, M. I lost them somewhere."

-"Lost them or… did you give it to someone?"

I heard Armin gasp. He wasn't expecting the accusation, -"Wh-why would you say that, M? We're best friends, aren't we?"

-"That's what I'd like to think but…,"- My boyfriend's voice began to shaken up, -"… but Reiner broke in our dorm several times, Armin, and the only way he could've entered is through the only door and… and _you_ …"

-"M-Marco… it's not what you think…"

-"You're the _only_ one with a spare key and you're very meticulous with your stuff. You rarely lose anything, at all. You _gave_ the key to Reiner, there's no other explanation, and plus…,"- Marco's voice was getting raspy by this point and I recognized it; he's in the brink of tears, -"Reiner knew personal stuff about Jean and I. You're the only friend I have that I trust enough to talk about that sort of stuff, Armin, so… so why?"

Armin was speechless.

-"Answer me!"- Marco snapped, unable to withstand the silence.

-"Because I envy you!"- Armin snapped back, -"I freaking resent you, okay? You got into a relationship with your _crush_ and I've had to gobble all your boasting about it and rubbing it in my face since I can't get Eren to like me!"

Marco sobbed, -"No… that's not… I didn't know you felt like…"

-"Yeah, I gave Reiner the key because I want you both to break off and because he promised he'd save me a shot with Eren!"- Armin yelled and I heard some pounding on the mattress above me.

-"I… I thought we were friends, Armin!"- Marco shouted back, -"I don't think friends would do that, no matter what!"

-"Yeah, well, I'm calling it off here and now because I'm sick and tired of listening to you talking about that jerk of a boyfriend!"

-"But… but you always said yes after I asked you and I always did!"- Marco argued but really, this isn't going anywhere, -"And I never boasted about it!"

-"That's only because Reiner _asked_ me!"- Arming barked, -"And it's boasting when you don't shut up about it!"

-"That's because I was too-"

-"And why do you talk so much of being "friends"and all when you _never_ helped _me_!?"- Armin asked.

-"Yes, I did, and you know it!"- Marco replied, exasperated out of his mind, -"I listened to you too!"

-"Oh, and what a coincidence that _you're_ the one with a boyfriend!"

-"I told you, Armin, that you can't force _anyone_ to love you!"- Marco stated, -"There's nothing either of us can do!"

-"Liar!"- Armin snarled and I was surprise they haven't started pulling their hairs yet. They sounded like little kids fighting over something, -"You forced that jerk, Marco! There's no way he feels the same! It's impossible! He makes fun of you, he _hates_ you and-"

That's all I can take of this. I literally feel like I'm about to explode. I hate how he's talking to Marco. He doesn't deserve to be yelled at.

-"Okay, that's fucking enough!"- I kicked my way out from under the bed and stood up to meet the blonde's shocked expression, -"Why don't you shut up now, huh?! You're so fucking pathetic! _I'm_ sick and tired of listening to you whining off your sorry ass!"

-"J-Jean…"

-"You… you…,"- He pointed a shaky finger at me, -"Wh-why're _you_ here?!"

I slapped his hand away, -"You don't know _shit_ about me, alright? So stop talking like you know everything!"- I then pointed at Marco, whose eyes began to stream down tears, -"I _love_ him and I'd do _anything_ for him! Neither you or Reiner will change that, no matter what you fucking throw at us!"

Armin began to shake in place with his eyes stretched wide and mouth agape.

-"No, he didn't forced me! He worked for it like any intellectual would instead of whining and being envious all damn day!"- I shoved my finger on his chest, making him flop down on his bed, -"And you… you're gonna pay for making him cry because Marco doesn't deserve any of this crap! He's the most caring, sweet, and loyal person you're _ever_ gonna have as a friend and you wasted it!"

I turned to leave, grabbing Marco by his hand gently and making way towards the door.

-"Oh, and by the way, good luck with trying to get Eren to _at least_ _notice_ you now,"- I chided before slamming the door shut and sauntering back to our room with Marco in my arms.

He looked up at me and smiled, despite his eyes still teary and tone shaky, -"Jean,"- He tugged at my shirt, -"I…"

I swooped around and lifted Marco off the concrete and up into my arms. He giggled as I spun in place until I dropped him, -"So, what were you saying?"- I asked breathlessly as I rested an arm around his shoulder.

-"That I love you too, dummy,"- I giggled too like a little kid and nuzzled his neck. He squeezed my arm and released a short, happy hum, -"Thank you, Jean… without you there, I don't… I don't think…"

-"It's okay, babe. I know how it feels to be betrayed like that,"- I sighed and looked down; thoughts of my times with Reiner and the others popping in my head, -"But it's fine. You have me. That prick doesn't deserve you."

-"Yeah."- Marco sighed and rested his body against mine as we walked back towards our dorm again.

It's gonna take some time for him to heal from Armin's betrayal but I'm going to be there every second of the process and no matter what happens, we'll be together.

I'm not letting Reiner ruin our relationship.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: Sexual content up ahead. Some good ol' smut.**

Wow now I've really taken my time with this one. I had a serious writer's block here :/ i had no idea how to end this but i finally came up with an idea. It's not so WOW but it's something so...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Next chapter is going to be the last one!

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Chapter Twenty-Four_

Only one week until this shitty summer camp ends.

This last run has been one hell of a ride though. Reiner has gone all out to make it our worst week _ever_ and, I admit, it's been rough. I gotta give a little bit of credit to the blonde.

I mean, setting traps at the lunch room's door to make a bucket of milk pour down on us was a classic prank. He often pulled our chairs whenever we were about to sit and fell on our butts, which really hurts after a while. Whenever Marco and I went on a secret late-night walk -yeah, he even _spies_ on us, and when he can't do it, he sends someone else- he records us and takes pictures to blow the whistle for the camp's director. We stopped doing that after the third scolding.

He gets frustrated at certain points and threatens us. He once paid us a little visit around 8 o' clock. Marco and I were on our undies ready to, er… get intimate on bed when the blonde unlocked the door and slammed it open. I then had the most heart-stopping scare of my life. He took pictures, recorded videos and even tried to get us to undress.

After that, I set off to get our copy key. It's not like we hadn't tried before, lemme clear it out. In any case, it didn't work. I ended up with a throbbing bruise on my left eye and jaw. My legs were almost about to give in and my head wouldn't stop aching. If it weren't for Marco's soft hands massaging those sensitive spots and his never-ending fountain of caring, I would've surely died. Reiner knocked me down on my ass in less than a fucking minute and ever since then I haven't stopped shaming myself. I wasn't able to protect Marco. Reiner got him too, caused a fucking painful bruise swell up on his adorable cheek and _that_ hurts _me_ more than any childish prank.

To say that we've had a tough week was putting it mildly. We _did_ report all of those but the director doesn't _really_ give a crap and whatever scolding or "punishment" he placed on Reiner didn't stopped him.

But nothing beats what happened next.

Marco and I were watching a pretty steamy gay porn flick together while drinking ourselves away when I suddenly got the greatest ideas of them all, -"Hey, babe?"

-"Hmm?"- He mumbled, still hazy from his latest orgasm. We've masturbated each other like ten times already.

-"What if…,"- I gulped, trying to wet my dried throat and to pry my eyes off the two good-looking guys fucking in bed, -"What if I… um, I record you while you do that dirty sort of stuff of yours?"

-"Wh…what?"- He stuttered nervously and managed to snap his eyes off his laptop's screen to look at me with beaming, lusty eyes, -"I… I've never…"

I leaned closer to him and whispered hungrily in his ear, -"But you've always wanted to, right?"- I've read his notes a few times and there's a recent entry in which he admits he wouldn't pass up the idea of posing in nude for a camera while working himself off, and now that he has me, he wrote he wants to do it for _me._ He has never admitted it in front of me, though. Too shy.

I thought he'd get mad at me for reading his private notes but apparently, he's too boozy to care. His cheeks were bright pink and his eyes glossy as he looked up at me and nodded slowly, -"Y-yeah…"

-"Can you… do it for me?"- I asked and the bare idea makes my body tingle with excitement.

He nodded again and, with shaky fingers, he reached for his short's fringe to undo them loose. He was nervous, despite being _me_ the one who's going to be behind the camera.

-"W-wait, lemme get my phone,"- I jumped off the bed, with my pants' zip down and open, and search for my phone around the living area. After snatching it off the coffee table, I returned to our bed and tapped open the camera on my cellphone, thought I missed a few times and opened different apps. To be honest, I was kinda nervous too but more excited than anything, -"Ready, babe."

He nodded and spread open his legs while I laid down on my belly a few inches away from him. He ramped his body down and tried to relax as he scurried his finger in his underpants to dig up his cock.

I gulped and licked my lips as I started recording him pumping the length of his member in a steady pace, -"That looks good, baby."- I couldn't stop myself.

And like always it spurred Marco into vigor as he fastened his pace, sweating and whining my name breathlessly, -"Jean..."

I neared my phone closer to his open crotch and stiff cock, which was already spilling cum, -"Yeah, you're doing great…,"- I mumbled, feeling my heart beat like twenty times a second. Heat began to pool in my guts as I felt myself hardening again at the sight of Marco working himself but I wanted to see so much more…, -"I wanna see more, baby. Open yourself more for me."

And he didn't hesitated for even a second to push his pants lower until his anus was completely visible to me.

I beamed at the sight and felt my belly clutching in on itself, -"Yeahhh…,"- I nibbled my lips and zoomed in on his round entrance, -"That looks amazing."

Marco moaned and shivered at every little comment I muttered, working himself faster and faster with motivation. He plucked in one finger in his hole and perched his body up as he thrust his digit in and out in a quick motion.

I moaned in response because that was sexy as hell. This might be some cheap porn for some but for me, damn, it' worth a rich's belongings.

-"J-Jean… oh God…"- Marco kept bleating my name again and again while plucking a second finger in him.

My body shivered in never ending waves of thrills as my ears received that goopy sound his finger made by his rapid movements, -"God, babe. You're gonna make me come any second now and you haven't even touched me. You look so damn good, baby. Don't stop."

Marco's breathing hitched to a ragged rhythm as he fastened his movements and inserted a third finger in, -"Jean… I'm so close now…"

-"Yeah… come for me, baby."- I said, a bit reluctantly.

I was waiting for Marco to release his ecstasy but he was somehow holding it off. I noticed how his eyes constantly shifted from me to something else.

I stared at his entrance for the longest time. It's just… the way his hole widened… so ready for… for _me_ …

In my drunken condition, given in to the temptation to fuck Marco mercilessly would be easy. Plus, that look he was giving me was practically begging me to do it.

But… it felt wrong with both of us drunk like we were.

So I just pushed Marco to the edge with some naughty line that I forgot about and had to idea of. He came with a sharp bleat of my name and a harsh bucking of his body.

I threw the camera away and lost myself in his kisses for the rest of night.

We did that a lot after that night and it became a thing of ours after a stressful day. I'd film Marco while he pleasured himself and in three days, my phone was rife with nudes of him. Vice versa, he had pictures and videos of me too, though it's more of his thing.

It was all well until we got careless. Armin snuck into our room one night and got his hands on the videos and pictures. Like the last time, they were all uploaded in the social media.

Everyone saw us all exposed and we got humiliated again and…

Reiner was behind it all.

I really want this summer camp to end. He's starting to get to me and I even started considering just giving everything up.

-"We need to get our key back."- I stated after we got another scolding from the camp's bastard director. He didn't cared but he at least promised us he'd look into the video and try to delete it. He also said he'll have a chat with Reiner but I sincerely doubt he'll keep his word. Marco and I were on our own.

-"Yeah…,"- He mumbled in agreement. He's been gloomy since the videos were released. It feels like he's given up, -"But every time we tried…"

-"He always ends up beating us, I know."- I replied, sighing as I dropped onto my bed beside Marco, who was sitting by the edge of it and looking down at his foot.

 _Because I'm weak_.

-"Then we have to take a different approach."

-"Huh?"- I mumbled, taken aback by his sudden statement, -"What do you mean?"

-"I mean… that we can't go in like we've done before, you know, "guns blazing","- He explained, trying to make it light on me so I could understand, -"We need to go in with another method."

I really can't think of anything other than punch Reiner into submission, -"Like…?"

-"I dunno, Jean! Maybe… maybe we could…!"- Exasperated, Marco threw his arms up and gripped his hair with both hands.

-"Hey, hey, hey,"- I spoke, pulling him into my arms, -"Don't push it. We'll think about it later. Let's just… take a break."

Marco sighed and tried to relax in my arms, -"Can we _even_ take a break?"

I was speechless and just gritted my teeth in frustration. He was right, breaks were

-"I'm so tired, Jean, I just… I want to go home. I don't even want to get out of this room until this damn camp's over."- He kept complaining until we both fell to sleep. We tried to comfort each other as best as we could but neither of us were feeling any better. We just wanted all of this to end and continue with our lives in peace.

The next morning we put a plan to get our damn key back. I had a different idea than Marco. I wanted to embarrass Armin and Reiner in any way but Marco kept arguing with me about how it'll only cause us more trouble. With whichever plan we end up choosing, Reiner's gonna get pissed and have it at us anyways. I wanted to hurt him just like he'd hurt us so I'm aiming for his dignity. All I have to do is dig around for something embarrassing from him.

Marco didn't followed me so I ended up searching on my own. I snuck into Armin's dorm and scooped up anything embarrassing of him. I found lots of pictures of Eren doing all sort of things; I used to think Marco went too far with his pictures of me but this… this is on a different level. Armin even has pictures of Eren _sleeping._ He also draws him, and it's not the decent type of drawing, it's more like the awkward, obscene kind of drawing; from posing in the nude, alone, to Eren _fucking_ him -and his skill are top notch, I _have_ to admit. You gotta have a huge pair of balls to draw that kind of crap _that_ detailed.

He also writes poems; dirty, filled with sexual innuendos type of poems that a guy like me would easily understand. He also has a dairy and if you thought the weirdness ends with the poems, you're wrong. This guy has his diary filled his little, and _big_ , doddles of dicks and scrabbles begging about how much he wants to be fucked by Eren and how much he envies Marco for getting his wish granted. It's like he pours all his misery here and expresses how he _really_ feels about things, Marco included. I felt anger boiling in me when I read about how Marco forced his way into a relationship with me. He also wrote that Marco's a manipulative worm crawling around for attention and-

And that's about enough of what I can read.

I tossed the diary away and decided to search one more time before leaving. That's when I spotted a familiar key peacefully, and suspiciously, laying on the night table. I took it and inspected it. It's definitely our key but… why is it in Armin's dorm and so in the open? I gripped it tightly and pushed it into my pocket before heading out.

In the end, all that blackmail material was left unmoved. I got what I came for, though it's really suspicious. Still, if I showed Marco that stuff, he would probably fall in a fouler mood.

I returned to our dorm and showed Marco the key while explaining everything.

-"That's… so weird."- He said while twirling the key in his hand.

-"Yeah, I thought so too but it doesn't matter,"- I sat beside him on bed and gripped both his shoulders, -"We can sleep better now, right? Now he's not coming for us anymore. We're safe."

-"I…,"- He bit his lips and looked away, -"I want to believe that, Jean, but…"

-"Hey, baby, look at me."- I said, slapping his cute cheek gently.

He looked back at me slowly, his eyes tearing up a bit.

-"Even if there's a small chance for us to have at least a little bit of peace, we should take it,"- I rubbed my thumb in circles on his cheeks and touched foreheads with him, -"We deserve it."

-"Yeah,"- He sighed and closed his eyes, -"You're right."

I pushed him down to bed as my lips made contact with his. We kissed and groped each other for a little while before both of us were knocked into sleep and for the time in a while, we managed to get more sleep than any time before.

The next day everything seemed calm, despite me stealing back our key. Reiner hasn't tried anything during breakfast and Armin hasn't said anything about the key. For once, I can have breakfast with Marco without having to watch our backs. It was very relieving but highly suspicious. Reiner wouldn't just let us off like that. Something's up.

The day they made their last move was the day before the end of summer camp.

That day of the summer camp was like a party all day, with food, drinks (no alcohol though), and different sort of activities. Marco and I decided to go since it all seemed calm and because we were starving. We were mostly minding our business, sitting together while prattling on and on about different stuff. We had eyes on us all the time but we ignored them as we stood up several times to pick up food and drinks. Nothing happened so far so I got comfortable and relaxed.

Marco was nervous though. Armin was giving the mother of all glares.

-"If he fucking keeps glaring at you like that, I'll-"

-"No, it's okay, Jean,"- Marco interrupted me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, -"It won't bother me anymore."

I just smiled and kissed him back because the strength he can muster from that small body of his is just too _fricking_ sexy.

A few hours passed with no incident. When the clock hit 7 p.m. though, Eren brought a huge cooler with beers right after the staff members and teachers left. We moved a bit farther away from where the party was originally at so that no one would notice us. The music and the atmosphere all together changed. Everyone was dancing like crazy in the middle of nowhere in this stupid camp… and I'm drunk as hell, which might not have been a good idea.

-"Jeeeean?"- My boyfriend called me from… somewhere.

-"Yeah, babe?"- I slurred, swinging my arms around trying to locate him. It was around 10 p.m. already and it was dark as fuck.

-"Can you bring me… something sweet? I'm falling… asleep. Anything with no peanut butter."- He answered, his lines dragging on themselves.

I touched him somewhere and leaned in closer, -"Then let's… _hic…_ go home and get laid in bed, if you… _hic…_ know what I'm saying."

He giggled and it was the sweetest sound I've ever heard in my line. Yeah, I know I've said it a lot, -"No, it's okay. I mean… we're having such a good time and I don't want to leave just yet."

-"Aw, babe you're - _hic-_ the best. I'll be baaack~"- I sang as I stood up and wobbled my way to the food table… or whatever.

There were lamps at the table, thank God, so I could see, more or less (I'm still drunk and got hazy vision), what to pick for my boyfriend.

-"So, how're you and your boyfriend doing?"- Someone very familiar spoke from behind me. I turned around and saw Reiner with an… actual concerned expression?

 _What the…?_ Am I seeing things now? Just how drunk am I? -"Huh? Are… are you - _hic-_ seriously asking me that?"

-"Uh, yeah?"- Reiner wasn't all that drunk as I thought he was, which was really fucking weird. It takes a lot of booze for him to get wasted but he never leaves a party sober, -"So, are you going to answer or not?"

My face twisted in all sort of confusing emotions and… _fuck my head hurts,_ -"Er, yeah… we're… we're fine, yeah, 'course. Uh, thanks for… asking? I dunno _why_ you're asking in the first place."

-"Yeah, you're drunk, like always, but listen here,"- He paused and scratched his nape. Is he actually… _nervous_?! What the _fuck_ is going on?! -"I, uh… I'm sorry for everything I did so I hope you forgive me and we can start all over again. What do you say?"

I picked my ear with my finger and smacked my head a few times. Did he… did he just apologized to me?

I gotta be ape-shit drunk right now.

-"I… I'm not sure I heard you right. Are… are you apologizing to _me_? Me, the guy you've made his life a living shit hole?"- I mumbled out those words, barely comprehending them myself. I have no idea what's going on. This… this has to be some sort of joke. I might be drunk but I _know_ Reiner and I know… I know he's gonna fuck me over again just when I think it's all good and done. This can't be happening.

-"Yeah, I know, I know, but I'm serious this time, I swear. I'm done bugging you and your boyfriend, so… please?"

I stared at him for a long, long ass time and I was surprised out of my mind that it was actually… genuine, I think… I _hope_. Maybe it's the booze or maybe it's the fact that I _want_ this between us to be over. I want peace, for fuck's sake. I want to live my life with Marco without having to constantly watch our fucking backs, without fear of being assaulted and… and…

I felt my eyes tearing up and it must be pathetic display but I didn't care. If there's a chance that this might be all over, I'm sure as hell am gonna take it, -"Y-yeah, hell to the yeah, man! I mean…,"- I drew out a shaky breath and gripped my chest. I'm gonna explode right now. I think I'm dying, -"God, I mean I'm so glad this is over. I-I… thank you, really. I don't know what else to say… I-I'm supposed to get something sweet for my boyfriend so uh, see you later… or whatever? I don't even know. I'm drunk outta my ass but you already know that so…"

I waved him off but he stepped closer to me, -"Something sweet? I can help. I actually brought all these so… let me make it up to you?"

I tilted my head but shrugged, -"Yeah, sure… it's weird but it doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts, right?"

-"Yeah, sure…"- He replied and his voice kind of faltered there, like he was really trying to hold off something but I ignored it and just followed him.

And it was the biggest mistake of my life -and I have a _lot_ of those.

-"Here, give 'im this. It'll keep him awake for sure."- Reiner handed me… something, like some sort of cracker with something inside.

-"Thanks, man,"- I waved him goodbye and returned to Marco's side with the sweet, -"Here, babe. Got you something."- I had to poke him awake, though.

-"Hm? Oh, Jean, you're back,"- He yawned and stretched his arms, -"What's this? I can't really see…"- He took it and tried to have a look at it before shrugging and taking a bite off of it.

-"I dunno. Reiner said it was sweet so…"

He coughed, -"R-Reiner?"

-"Yeeah, and you won't believe what happened, babe,"- I sat on the chair beside his and spoke every little thought in my head, -"Like, it's gonna sound really frigging weird but Reiner… he actually apologized to me, how weird is that?"

Marco coughed again and gave me a suspicious nod, -" _Really_ weird."

-"Yeah but… it's over now, babe. That's what matters, right?"- My boyfriend kept coughing and gasping for breath. I leaned closer to him and placed on hand on his shoulder, -"Babe, what's wrong? Are you ok? Want me to get some… water?"

Marco shook his head briskly and threw off the cracker I brought him, -"J-Jean… h-help…"

-"Marco, what's wrong?"- I asked desperately. When Marco slipped from the chair to keep coughing on the ground, I entered panic mode, -"Marco? Marco!"

I knelt on the ground over him and held his shoulders with shaky hands. He kept coughing and coughing and gasping for air as if something was stuck in his throat and don't know what the hell I should do!

-"Marco, please answer me! What's wrong?!"- I kept shouting and shouting, not thinking at all, -"Marco! Marco!"

-"It's an allergy, Jean! He can't breathe! Can't you see?"- Reiner suddenly spoke from above me. I looked up and saw his face with a mix of concern and satisfaction. I also noticed a crowd of worried people around us, -"You poisoned him! It's your fault he's going to die! What've you done!?"

My eyes shot wide open as he yelled those words and terror swept me whole. _I… I poisoned him? No… no, no, no._

-"No, no, no, I would never… do something like that!"- I screamed and attempted to pick Marco up but in my drunken state, standing up was a tedious task so I ended up falling on my ass, -"Anyone, please help! This is fucking serious, damn it!"

-"Yeah, you did! He's allergic to peanut butter! You should know this! Aren't you his "boyfriend"?"- Reiner spat, adding salt to the wound.

 _I poisoned him. I_ poisoned _him. He said something about not bringing him anything with peanut butter and I… I… didn't check, I didn't remembered…_

-"No, shut up!"

-"You should take _care_ of him, not bringing him food that would otherwise kill him! Just look at him!"- Reiner pointed at weak figure of Marco on the ground begging for air. I then noticed how his face was bloating up, specially his lips and eyes. Huge red blotches appeared on his tender skin, -"Some boyfriend you are!"

I looked down at Marco and kept shaking my head, -"No, no, no, Marco! It's not true! I would never do that!"- I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, allowing a few tears cascade down my cheeks.

 _Damn it, I'm such a moron! I should've have guessed he was allergic to peanut butter! I should've paid more attention!_

Marco gasped loudly and meet my eyes. He parted his thick lips and muttered something barely comprehensible, -"I… I know, Jean… I… believe you…"

-"Marco, I'm sorry I-"- I stopped myself and forced myself to close out any more tears. Marco needs me. I don't have time to cry, -"I'll fix this, I swear. I'll take care of you. Tell me what you need."

-"He needs you away from him, that's what!"- Reiner shouted.

-"I… I need… pills… in my… backpack…"- Marco muttered in a hoarse tone, coughing some more and trying to breathe steadily.

-"You did this, Jean! You tried to kill him!"

I stood up, staggering a bit, and faced Reiner. I surprised myself when I threw a punch at him and landed across his face. I guess he's a little tipsy. Otherwise, he would've seen that attack and blocked it.

-"Shut up, goddamn it!"- I yelled and watched him recovering himself from my punch while rubbing his chin, -"This was all part of your sick plan to make our time here a misery! You went as far as tricking me into poisoning him, you sick bastard!"

He grinned and shrugged, -"I told you, didn't I?"

-"You fucking…! I don't have time for you."- I muttered and turned to leave until Reiner spoke again.

-"Are you sure you want to leave him with me here?"

And that made me stop in my tracks. No, I can't leave him here with him. He's bound to do something else. I can't trust anyone.

-"C'mon, Jean, if you love him you'd stay and defend him until your last breath,"- He crackled his knuckles and glared at me, -"And I'm planning on drawing it out of you."

I clenched my hands and turned around again. This is all part of his play but… I have no other option.

 _Marco… please hold on a bit more._

-"Come at me, Jean!"

I lashed at him with my fist ready but he saw it clear as day and kneed me in my stomach. My mouth gaped open and coughed something foul. I fell to the ground and gasped for air but Reiner didn't loitered; he grabbed my hair and yanked my head up so he could punch me several times in my face. I cried in pain and kicked his legs a few times until he fell. I tackled him and punched his face back the double of times he punched me, -"This is for Marco, bastard! And for all the times you've fucking humiliated him!"

-"Don't get cocky!"- He grabbed a loose rock near him and swung it at my head, slamming my temple and making my vision go instantly white.

I went numb all over, barely conscious, and toppled down. I could hear Reiner's laugh and steps near me, along with the throbs of my head. I felt something warm slither down my temple and I'm guessing that's a wound from the rock.

-"Is that all? How pathetic,"- I felt him kicking me somewhere and laughing loudly, -"Is that how much you supposedly love your boyfriend? I told him, Jean, I told him you're a good for nothing and that what you have was a sham."

-"N-no… you're wrong…,"- I forced my painful body up and tried to look in his general direction but I could barely see a thing, -"I… I do love him… more than you'll ever understand…"

-"You're seriously gonna stand up to me like that?"- He yelled, unbelieving the situation, -"Just… give up already, damn it!"

I felt him close and tried to dodge whatever attack he was gonna lunch but something hard and sturdy clashed on my face, right below my nose, and I collapse on the floor again, spitting and coughing blood.

-"Give up. You can't win. You can't protect your boyfriend,"- Reiner kept rambling but my ears were ringing, -"Just admit it and everything I've said about you too."

I shook my head, and it _fucking hurts_ , and forced my body up once more. Every nook of my body was shaking, my legs could barely keep me in balance, but I mustered the little strength I had left to stand in between Reiner and Marco, -"You can… punch me, kick or spit on me… all you want but… I'm _not…_ letting you hurt Marco. I don't care if… I'm no match for you, I don't care if… you're superior than me and I don't… care that I'm weak or pathetic. _That's_ how much I love him. I'll stand up to you as… many times as I have to."- I regained a bit of my vision and spotted him before me, angered out of his mind, but I glared at him hard.

I could hear him trying to find the words which to berate me with but he was struggling, -" _You_ … you fucking-"- He rose his fist again and I gulped and braced myself for the attack but someone stopped him, -"Huh? Let me go, Eren! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

-"I think that's far enough, Reiner."- Eren said with a serious tone to his voice as he held Reiner's arm back. The blonde trashed around but then Annie, Berthold and a few other joined in.

I was losing my balance again and I was about to fall back but someone else held me. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Mikasa, -"Mika… sa?"- I slurred painfully.

-"It will be alright now, Jean."- She said with a soft, sympathetic expression on her face.

I heard murmurs behind us and when I peeked over I saw a small group around Marco, -"M… Marco… he…"

-"It's okay, Jean,"- The angel of the group spoke, Christa, and was holding Marco's head in her lap, -"I brought him the medicine. He'll be alright now."

-"We have to take him the infirmary, though. Just in case."- Sasha added worriedly and beside her was Connie.

-"And Jean too."- Connie said, pointing at me.

Mikasa patted my shoulder and hooked her arm underneath it, -"Let's go, Jean. Can you walk?"

I nodded slowly, -"Y-yeah…"

-"Damn you all!"- Reiner cried, struggling to free himself from his friend's clutches, -"You're all going to regret this!"

-"Damn it, shut up already!"- Eren yelled back, -"It's over, Reiner!"

Reiner kept screaming and while I was carried to the infirmary, I saw staff members, guards and teachers heading towards where we were. I looked forward and decided not to bother myself with what will happen to the blonde. By now, I don't care.

The course to the infirmary was hazy but I kept an eye on Marco all the time. He was being carried by Connie and Sasha and by the time we got there, my body gave in and my brain did a shut down. Everyone was talking about how Reiner went too far and how bad our conditions were. The doctors started to check on me but everything went black as I lost consciousness. Before I did, though, I titled my head towards Marco's direction and smiled knowing that finally… he's safe.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content.**

So here it is, the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summer Camp Love**

 _Final Chapter_

-"Yeah, yeah, I already told you I'm fine, doc."- I repeated myself for the tenth time already.

-"You might think that but…"- The doctor handed me a small, round mirror for me to look at myself.

I sighed and decided not to start a pointless squabble. I snatched the mirror from her palm and stared at my reflection. Basically, I look like shit but I've been ugly my whole life so it doesn't matter. It throbs though and it hurts like hell; as usual, at the end of my fights with Reiner, I end up with a black eye, swollen lips and bruises all over but it's all good. I can stand, at least, and I'm alive.

Marco's okay and that's all that matters to me.

Said guy was still asleep in the infirmary. I just woke up and I was kind of lost at first. Imagine my surprised when I got a horde of people visiting us.

-"Good morning, Jean!"- Christa was the first to speak. The rest all had guilty looks on their faces, except Sasha. She hasn't done anything to us but she still felt bad, especially because of her amity with Connie, -"How are you feeling?"

I sighed and poked my face, -"Well, my head feels round and it hurts like hell but… I'm okay. Just a little tired."- I smiled at her.

She sighed in relief, -"Well, I'm glad. You and Marco have been through a lot so you both deserve a rest."

-"Yeah, um… thank you for taking care of Marco and looking for his medicine."- I smiled at her sincerely. If it wasn't for her, Marco would've probably died. I really owe her.

-"It's nothing, really. Reiner went too far and we should've done something sooner."- Christa admitted, guilty, even though she has nothing to feel guilty about. She hasn't done anything against us.

-"I know you probably don't care but… he's been sent off out of camp so…"- Eren spoke next, trying to appear nonchalant but I saw guilt there too.

-"You're safe."- Finished Mikasa, her facade as stoic as always.

-"Thanks, everyone… I…,"- I looked at Marco's sleeping figure and breathed deeply, -"I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't helped. I dunno what I'd do without…"

-"Hey, don't think that!"- Sasha interrupted me and hopped to the side of my bed, -"He's okay and so are you so there's no reason to think that!"

-"Yeah, she's right!"- Connie spoke next and his round head fell a bit, -"We're all really sorry, Jean. We didn't really attack you or anything but we sort of contributed to-"

-"Hey, guys, it's fine. No hard feelings from me -or Marco! He's too nice. When I needed help the most, you stood up for me and Marco and that's good in our book so… so far as I'm concerned, you're forgiven."- I admitted and saying those words made a wave of warmth ebb through my chest.

They all smiled and we all talked for a while. For the first time in a long time, it felt like a normal day at school where the group just sits down and prattles on and on. They left after Christa told them to so we could rest, -"I hope you're coming for the last dinner. We all hope to see you two there."

-"Yeah, we won't miss the food. Trust me."- I smirked.

She laughed and waved me off before stepping out of the door.

I returned my gaze towards Marco and watched him sleeping peacefully for a little while until he stirred and awoke, -"Hey, babe."

Marco gasped and rolled over to face me, -"Jean!"- He beamed happily but that demeanor died when he saw the bruises on my face, -"Oh no… Jean… your…"- His eyes started welling up as he clutched the bed's sheets.

-"Baby, I'm okay. Don't cry, please,"- I tried to soothe him and ended up in his bed beside him, rubbing his cute cheek with my thumb, -"You know I'd take any blow for you and that means I'm ready for what comes next. Besides, I'm used to it. So please, don't cry. I'm okay and so are you. That's what matters, right?"

He was trying to keep the tears from slipping out of his eyes as he nodded slowly, -"Y-you're right, yeah."

-"Reiner's gone so it's all over now. We're safe. Oh, and the other guys came by to apologize too but you were still asleep."- I said, nuzzling his hair and humming, pleased of his smell.

-"Really, they did… that?"- Marco asked, surprised just like I was last night.

-"Yeah and they helped us too yesterday. If it weren't for Christa, you'd…"

-"I know. I remember… just a little bit though,"- Marco sighed and began to dismount the bed, -"I need to thank them. Do you know where they...?"

-"Okay, hold on, babe,"- I gripped his wrist and sat beside him on the edge of the bed, -"I don't think you should go on and about just yet. We should rest a little more and besides there'll be a special diner before we leave camp and they'll be there so…"

Marco just sighed and slumped back to bed, -"I _am_ actually tired. I feel so weak…"

-"Let's snuggle for the rest of the morning, yeah?"- I drawled and leaned down over him to peck his lips.

Marco giggled and smiled tenderly, -"Okay."

We kissed, lapping our lips over the other's gently and stealing each other's breath until the nurse cleared her throat. Marco and I looked at each other and snickered before cuddling closer and falling asleep again.

~ o ~

We woke up around 12 o' clock and got ready for the final diner before we left the camp. The buses were already there and the teachers passed the list of students that would be returning by them. Most of the students have already packed everything up, eager to get home already because even though it's been fun, it's also been tiresome, especially for me and Marco. It was a bumpy ride, no doubt, but we've learned some things and that makes it all worth it. If it wasn't for this dump place, I would've never gotten with Marco.

Marco and I were walking hand to hand towards the camp's lounge, where the food and drinks were already served. Everyone was already there and, to our surprise, they all cheered when we stepped in and swarmed us, asking question about how were we doing or if we were planning to stick around for a bit longer. It was overwhelming, to be honest. For both us because neither of us has ever gotten this much attention from _anyone_ else.

-"Yeah, I think we'll stick around, especially for the food,"- I said as I rubbed my rumbling belly, looking straight at all the snacks and drinks ahead of me, -"I'm starving."

I pushed trough the crowd and Marco followed suit, not exactly comfortable with all the attention. Now, after everything that happened, Marco's attention is enough for me.

As I picked my food, Marco poked my shoulder, -"Hm? What is it, babe?"

-"Did Armin came by the infirmary? I don't see him here…"- Marco murmured as he looked around the lounge.

I sighed and shook my head, -"No, he didn't. I'm sorry."

-"It's okay,"- He said but I saw his expression saddening, how his eyes dropped to the ground and how his lips quirked downward, -"I mean... I shouldn't be surprised, after what he did."

-"Yeah but it still sucks, you know? If I ever come face to face with him, I'll tell him a few things. Bet on it."- I promised him but honestly I think the only thing he'll be answering to is my fist.

Marco shook his head as he picked up a chocolate muffin, -"No, Jean. It's really not necessary. It's over, remember?"

-"Fine… but only because you asked me not to."- I really wanted to show that blondie a few things but if Marco said no, then it's no.

-"Hey, Jean."

I was eating some hot dogs when I was approached by Eren with a nervous tone in his voice, -"Huh? Oh, Eren. What's up?"- I spoke with a mouthful of meat. Marco was somewhere around talking with Christa.

-"I just… wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for treating you like shit before,"- He paused and struggled hard to keep his eyes on mines, -"And that standing up to Reiner like you did despite the odds being against you was brave… and stupid, but brave."- He finished with a low laugh.

-"Wow, uh… thanks,"- I laughed too and turned around to face him, -"And it's fine. Like I said, no hard feelings."

-"So we… we good?"- Eren asked sheepishly.

-"Yeah, 'course."- I gave him a smile and since it probably was the end of the conversation, I turned to the food table.

-"Wait, I-I have… something else to… tell you -I m-mean ask you!"- He stammered. Eren _stammered._ This must be a dream.

-"Oh, uh… sure, what is it?"- I turned around again, waiting for his reply. It was weird, and awkward but it didn't felt bad. It felt kinda nice. Eren and I never had a normal conversation like this before.

-"Uh… _fuck_ , I dunno how to even start…,"- He fidgeted around nervously, stepping closer to me so that no one would hear the conversation, tapping his foot on the floor rapidly, -"Let's just say there's this… _person_ that I'm, uh… l-looking forward to know better but I don't… I don't know how to do it because it's like… kind of the first time I've liked _someone_ like that so…"

My eyes widened. He's talking about a guy. He likes another guy, doesn't he? Shit, now I'm curious to know who it is but I don't think he's willing to share that.

I smiled and replied as honest as I could, -"Just… I dunno, give it a go. Otherwise, you'll never know how it'll turn out to be. It might be scary and difficult but… you can't let it cave you in. You'll regret it in the end. I mean, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Eren's eyes shot up wide at my words and he even gasped, -"Wh-what do you m-mean? I-It's not like I'm referring to another guy or anything, y-you know…?"

I chuckled and nodded, -"Yeah, I know."

Eren cheeks reddened visibly and he tried to hide it by looking away and feigning to have found someone else to talk to, -"A-anyways… th-thank you."

-"No…,"- He left before I could finish, -"… problem."- _It's definitely a guy,_ I though smugly as I returned to the food-picking.

Sasha and Connie were the next ones to approach me, both with mouths and hands full of food. It was impossible not to notice them, with them bickering and laughing loudly. I don't know how it happened, but it happened. They're falling going out, -"Hey, you two. You're loud as fuck now, aren't you?"

And that, you guessed it, made them laugh too, -"Yeah, we noticed!"- They both said… at the _same_ time. God, these two were made for each other. They both talked a lot, they both ate a lot and they both had a _lot_ of energy.

-"So, Jean, I know you said that there were no hard feelings at all but… I still wanna apologize so yeah. I'm really sorry. You're really a cool guy and neither of you deserved that shit."- Connie admitted, an arm around Sasha and the other scratching his head.

-"Thanks, guys. Really."- I said again, tucking a cheesy chip into my mouth.

-"It's the least we could do but we're-"- Sasha spoke and stopped abruptly, staring intensely at the potato chip I was about to throw away, -"You're not gonna finish that?"

-"Er, no."

-"Yes!"- She exclaimed giddily and literally snatched the chip from my fingers

-"Well then, we'll see you later, Jean!"- Connie said and pulled his girlfriend to the dessert's table.

 _Okay then,_ I shrugged and returned to what I was doing.

I heard Marco call me several minutes later after he finished talking to a few other people. I walked up to him with coke in my hand and offered him some. He denied politely and sighed, resting his head on my shoulder after we sat down with plastic plates full of food on our laps, -"Tired? Wanna call it a day? The buses won't leave until 3 p.m. so we can rest a bit more if you'd like."

I saw him nibbling his lips nervously and when he looked up at me with a certain fire in his eyes… I knew he wasn't really tired, -"Jean… let's go out, just you and me."

-"Huh?"- I mumbled. Seriously, it's difficult to talk with him scurrying his slim fingers beneath my shirt, grazing the tips on my sensitive skin and causing it to prickle all over, -"O-out? You mean out of c-camp?"

He nodded, eyes heavy with desire as he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, -"Mhum, where we used to go to smoke, remember?"

I gulped and pulled on the collar of my shirt, -"A-are you sure? I-I mean, I'll go but… you okay? You seem n-nervous."

He looked down and gently tugged on my sleeve, -"Yeah, I'm… I'm okay. I just… I just want to be alone with you for a moment, before we leave."

I just nodded and began to eat the rest of the food on my plate. I couldn't stop wondering about what Marco said. I can think of several reasons why he'd want to flee out of this place; it's packed, loud and people wouldn't stop calling to talk to us. That's alright, really, but it eventually gets to you and Marco's at his limit.

The other reason, the one I'm hoping for, might be because we haven't gotten intimate recently, not with Reiner prowling around with our key and watching our every move. Ever since the privacy invasion, we haven't done any groping or heated make-out, just the occasional kiss, and I'll be honest and outright say I'm dying for it. I wanna feel every crook of Marco's body, I wanna feel his heat, I wanna hear his moans, his pleas for more pleasure and I want to feel his lips on mines.

I wanna _fuck_ him bad, that's what. We almost did it after I recorded Marco scissoring his butthole open but since we were both drunk, I refrained from it.

I felt a gentle tug from my side and when I looked over, I realized Marco was already done with his food. I drank a bit of coke before standing up and waving everyone goodbye before we left. Marco followed, hooking his arms around mine as I led him to our favorite spot in the wild.

I honestly don't know what will happen but my heart was beating like crazy and excitement was bubbling up in my belly. In any case, Marco asked for this and I'm all for contenting him.

Once we spotted the familiar log, we sat on it and sighed, relieved to have some time of silence and solitude. Marco rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. He dozed off for a few minutes, snoring silently while I watched him with a tender smile on my face.

I closed my eyes too, eventually, and started daydreaming about Marco dancing naked until said guy spoke in a low, slurry tone, -"Jean…"

-"Hmm?"- I replied, eyes still closed.

-"I love you."- He said.

My smile grew and I hummed in agreement, -"Love you too, babe."- I slowly closed the space between us and since then, the afternoon flashed by.

We kissed tenderly at first, lips only grazing lips while we moved. I held my boyfriend's chin firmly between my thumb and my index finger to tilt his head for a better access into his mouth. I tucked my tongue in, eventually, want and arousal increasingly gushing in me, and our kisses heated up.

I felt Marco tugging on my shirt's collar to press my mouth onto his. He moaned lowly, his breath hot on my skin and tingling it, making me shiver and moan in response. Minutes passed and I was growing stiffer and more stimulated by the _second._ By now, we were hungrily eating our lips off and making a mess of saliva with our tongues lashing around in the other's mouth.

My boyfriend was at his limit and he started rubbing his crotch against mine, desperately seeking friction while muttering about how tight and hard he was. I didn't waste another second to sink my hand in his pants and snatch his cock to twist and rub it. Marco's breathy moans teemed the air and I love it when he doesn't hold them back. He unearthed my cock as well and started scrubbing it with the same speed as I was working him. We kissed messily and sloppily while we were at it, exchanging drool and air between us until both of us bleated each other's names and came in a hot white mess.

But Marco wasn't done.

He suddenly pushed me to the grassy ground in a messy lump and before I could straighten myself, he yanked down my pants to the level of my knees and nuzzled my cock teasingly.

I was stunned at first, I'll admit, but I allowed myself to loosen myself in the act. This was the last day of summer camp, where Marco and I (and this will sound cheesy as fuck) became one. The days after tomorrow are a mystery regarding us and our relationship so I want to relish this day as much as I can.

Marco kissed the length of my member as he subtlety rubbed the base. It didn't take long for it to harden again and I was breathing Marco's name while hitching my hips. God, I wanted to fuck that mouth of his and he definitely got the clue and started running his tongue along it. I shivered at the contact and moaned louder, desperate for him to shove me in his mouth.

-"Marco, _fuck…_ please just shove me in."- I begged and he gladly abided, taking full hold of my cock and tucking it in his mouth. He quickly started sucking and that sensation of his wet lips and tongue around my member was glorious for me. He rubbed me off while sucking and licking my pre-come while I bucked my hips in a messy rhythm, watching his head bobbing and my cock going in and out of his mouth. In no less than a minute, I was already staggering on that sweet edge.

… which was a distressing shock for me when Marco stopped to look at me with a fervent desire in his eyes.

-"Wh-what's wrong?"- I asked, trying not to sound too frustrated and disappointed.

-"Jean… I want… I want to do it, now and here."- He stated with resolve.

-"Wh-wh-what? You want to do… _it?_ Here, in the middle of…?!"

He just nodded briskly, cheeks burning pink.

-"G-god… oh _fuck,_ oh shit, oh damn _…_ "- I started rambling nervously, taking a moment to sit up and just _think_ about it. It's crazy. Yeah, it's fucking crazy. This spot here is uncomfortable; the grass will surely bother us and we'd get grubby and stinky. Yeah, no doubt. It's a crazy idea.

And I love it.

-"Y-yeah, I-I'm down but… are you s-sure?"- I asked one last time, licking my suddenly dried lips. Oh God, just thinking about it is making me stiff and too excited already. I've had countless of wet dreams of me fucking Marco and I never thought I'd see the day. I mean, I have a pretty low self-esteem, despite appearing confident, but man it steeped high up now.

He nodded again, -"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to do it with you, Jean, before we leave."

It's fucking mind-blowing hearing the usual shy and meek Marco speaking like this, with such confidence and firmness.

-"O-okay, let's do it,"- I gulped and gently pushed Marco down to the ground. I was guessing that he wants _me_ in, since he got me all hard and ready to go, and watching those lustful eyes begging for me to do it, I knew that was a fact. I remember the night we got drunk and decided to record ourselves for the first time. Marco had worked his hole open and had the same look in his eyes he has right now, -"N-need to prepare you first, you r-ready?"- _Fuck, stop stammering already and get to it!_

Marco nodded and I spotted his apple bobbing in his neck. He's getting nervous.

I undressed him after getting rid of my clothes, tossing them… somewhere. It feels weird being naked out here, feeling the cool air brushing by our bare skins, but it's only just us… hopefully, -"H-here I go."- I warned before inserting the first digit in him, slowly and gently. Marco breathed in and exhaled, his cheeks painted bright pink, allowing his body to get used to the intrusion. He does it to himself, I've watched him, but having someone else's finger in was different.

It didn't took long for my finger to sink in completely and _fucking Christ_ it felt so good. I nibbled and wetted my lips. It was so warm in there, so tight, and I just wanna get in already. My dick was twitching in anticipation but I waited for him to… fuck, I don't know! To tell me if it's safe to continue or…!

-"A-another."- He ordered and I complied, pressing my second finger in. This time, Marco's breathing hitched as he bucked his body up a bit.

-"Y-you okay?"- I asked.

He nodded and tried to answer but a soft moan escaped his lips when my second finger was fully in. After a few second of allowing his hole to relax, he spoke, -"O-one more, Jean."

I inserted my next finger in gently and Marco's body shivered at it's entrance. I pushed it in until I couldn't see it anymore. By now, Marco's breathing got ragged and I waited for it to stabilize before I began scissoring and sawing. The motion was subtle but swift. I couldn't let his entrance rest, otherwise getting in will be a tedious task.

-"Jean…,"- Marco was mumbling my name while pushing his hips against my hand. Christ, he's one hell of a sight just now. From here, his hole was in perfect view and seeing it so open, so eager and ready for me is seriously killing me, -"J-Jean… _ahn…_ faster…"

I gulped and began thrusting my fingers in and out faster until, at one point, I hit something at the back of his butthole and Marco literally _screamed_ in pleasure, trashing his body up and throwing his head back, -"Oh _God_ , Jean! There, there, there! That felt really good!"- All his composure was thrown off the window as he whined for me to do it again. That must've been his prostate. See, watching, or reading porn _can_ be useful. Knowledge is power, right? I'm still not a 100% sure of what I'm doing but I know for a fact that I hit the sweet spot, his prostate, -"Do it again!"

I lost my voice and could only nod before sinking my fingers again and rubbing the three of them on the soft spot.

Marco gasped loudly and bleated my name, his body full-on trembling and trashing with ecstasy now, -"Oh, Jean, wait! I'll-"

Yeah, he came undone with a prolonged exhale.

-"Shit…"- I cursed, yet I was ravishing myself in his white spurt that doused my abdomen.

My boyfriend's body got limp as the aftershocks of his orgasm coursed through his body. He had his mouth white open, breathing loudly and mumbling about how wonderful that felt when somebody else does it. I just watched his sweaty, bare body shake with delight and licked my lips. _What a fucking sweet sight._

After he returned from his cloud of bliss, he sat up and hooked both arms around my neck to pull me down on him, startling me, -"Whoa, hold on! You still wanna do it?"

He nodded briskly, -"You haven't gotten your part."

-"Yeah but I don't want to overexert you."

-"It'll be okay. If I can't take it, I'll let you know,"- I didn't replied, considering his words but he tugged me and shifted his body close to my groin, -"Hurry! While I'm still-"

-"Okay, okay!"- I exclaimed and breathed deeply before positioning my bloated, twitchy member close to his wide entrance, arms steady at each side of his face and looking down at him, -"Ready?"

-"Mhm!"

-"Here I go…,"- I murmured, mostly to myself, and pushed my hips forward to press the tip of my cock inside of my boyfriend. He gasped at the new invasion and threw his head back, mouth gaping open to release continuous shaky breaths, -"F… fuck…"- I cursed. This… this sensation was on a whole new level.

-"J… Jean…,"- Marco moaned, slowly arching his body up as I pushed myself deeper in, -"Oh… oh _God_ … Jean…"

I pressed one palm on his back to hold him in place as I gritted my teeth to not allow inhuman noises to escape my mouth. The feeling of Marco's walls tightening around my cock were overwhelming. It was so hot, so welcoming and so amazing inside that I never want to pull out.

My groin finally found Marco's. I was now fully in him and had no idea what to do next. My mind was on a blank, still processing the reality and I'm _in_ him and that it feels like I found heaven. I never thought I'd get to feel these sensations.

-"J… Jean…?"- Marco was definitely in the same state that I was but he found his voice first. He was gazing up at me expectantly, his face sweaty and red and contorted into an expression of delight and a bit of pain.

That's right. I'm supposed to move now.

-"C-c-can I… m-move?"- I asked.

He just nodded slowly and tightened his grip on my neck before I started to move forward, slowly and steady at first, pulling back and then pushing back in. Marco's body moved with mines as I increased the pace, desperately seeking friction inside him. His short breaths became loud moans and slurry mumbles along with mines.

-"Fuck, baby… you feel so good inside,"- I began to ramble breathlessly, keeping my pace steady and trying not to focus on the sound our flesh emitted whenever I slammed back into him, -"Really fucking good. You're a real treasure, babe."

-"Jean…!"- He yelled, his dick poking with need against my crotch as I showered him with dirty talk, just like he loves it, -"F… fa…!"

I grinned and licked my lips before leaning down and taking his small earlobe in my mouth with hunger, sucking it in, -"What's that? Faster? You want me to fuck you faster?"- I whispered wantonly in his ear and he really liked it.

He moved one hand up to my hair to grip it tightly while the other grasped the skin on my back, -" _Yes_! Yes, please, Jean!"- He cried and whimpered right next to my ear and that's all I need to boost up and plunge right into him, this time hitting his prostrate square. I kept slamming right into it, one thrust after the other, and Marco was screaming in delight and pleasure, his body arching more and more until there was no space between us; there was only heat and sweat, making us sticky and smell but we didn't care.

Marco reached for his cock and started working himself in synch with my pace, -"Jean!"- He shouted as he locked his legs around mines.

-"Oh, fuck, babe, I'm so close!"- I bleated in response, -"I wanna fill you up so bad, baby!"

-"Please, Jean!"- He cried in response, giving his cock one last fervent pump.

I slammed into him with one last push full of mustered will and strength and came with a high-pitched cry of his name, shooting off in him and feeling it dam.

Marco came seconds after with as much fervor, his body vibrating violently at the effect of his third orgasm before dropping down limp and relaxing.

I watched my cum oozing out of his hole with a lewd grin on my face before returning my attention to him. I laid down beside him on the uncomfortable ground and gazed up at the clear sky, -"Wow, first time sex in the middle of the woods. Who would've thought?"

Marco exhaled and hummed in delight, -"I actually did,"- He giggled and rolled over to rest his head on my chest, -"That was… crazy but so amazing, Jean."- He spoke softly but with a sensual tone.

Our eyes met, -"Yeah, though it would've been better in bed. I still enjoyed it, don't get me wrong,"- I reached for his chin and held it between my fingers, -"Next time in bed, yeah? There _will_ be a next time, right?"

Marco hummed in agreement, -"Definitely."

I pulled his chin towards me for a sweet chaste kiss before the clock ticked in my pocket, reminded me that hey, time's actually running. We stood up, brush off any dirt on our bodies and got dressed. We heard the buses rev on and we both gasped and made haste towards the camp. I thought we had time to take a bath and change but alas we lost track of time and took longer than expected.

Everyone was in line to mount the bus and we were the last to arrive.

-"Hey, where have you two been? The teacher's been looking for you like crazy."- Asked Connie and Sasha, who were before us in line.

Marco blushed and looked away, lettering me do the talking. I coughed and tried to appear cool, tightening my grip on my boyfriend's hand for support, -"Just… walking around, yeah."

-"Huh."- Was their only response.

I heard footsteps behind me and sniffing, -"Ugh, smells like bad sex around here. What the…,"- It was Annie. Marco and I both tensed and acted as if we didn't heard her, -"… hell? Oh."

By instinct, I looked back but my eyes fell on someone else instead of Annie, who looked like she was about to throw up. I watched Eren talking to a smaller man with dark, short hair wearing a black, tight uniform. He had the authoritative look on him. Was he the manager? Or more importantly… is he the one who has Eren stammering like a little kid?

Eren waved him off and walked towards the line with a quite visible blush on his cheeks.

I smiled and returned to Marco, who was muttering something about regretting a little having sex in the woods and taking so much time.

Once we mounted the bus, we sat together on the back, with Marco resting his head on my shoulder and with my arm around his torso. The driver drove off and we had fun during the ride, prattling with everyone, enjoying the view outside… and doing childish pranks on by-passers. Marco rolled his eyes at this.

It has been one hell of a journey, in general, but if it wasn't for this stupid camp, Marco and I wouldn't have gotten together. I looked back at the building and sighed. I had a feeling I'm gonna miss it, even if just a little bit, but there's a whole lot more for us to see.

I returned to Marco and smiled fondly before pecking his lips.

It doesn't matter how mysterious and uncertain the future will be… as long as Marco and I stick together and I'm gonna make sure it stays like that.

END.

* * *

So there it is, the last chapter! I know that some of you will probably think that sex scene there was out of place but... I had to to do it! XD The 'sex in the woods' thing was actually the main idea that drove me to write this and I just _had_ to do it. Sorry not sorry! XD

In any case, leave a review, tell me what you thought about it, etc., etc. If you look forward for more JeanMarco stories, stay tuned. I'm definitely writing more about them without fail. If you're into Fairy Tail as well, the next few stories I'll upload will be of FT.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PUTTING UP WITH ME AND MY MESSY WRITING! XD PEACE!


End file.
